


The Demon Lord's Unwilling Concubine

by Pinkroseutena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood and Gore, British English, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cruelty, Dark Past, Darkness, Demon Deals, Demons, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Female Protagonist, Forced Relationship, Foreigner, Innocence, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kind female lead, Kitsune, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Mistress, Mixed race couple, Multi, Power Dynamics, Protective Siblings, Race, Racism, Religious Conflict, Rough Sex, Samurai, Sex, Sibling Love, Smut, Spirit Animals, Spirit World, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 47,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkroseutena/pseuds/Pinkroseutena
Summary: She a foreigner who is treated with predujice and is sensitive to the spirits and oni around her but despite that she trys to live her life in peace...but that all changes when she catches the eye of the bloodthirsty Demon lord.....He's cruel, sadistic, and violentShe's kind, compassionate, and innocent





	1. The Foreigner Meets the Demon Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puffgirl1952](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/gifts).

A young girl around 19 walked through the market with her loose tan kimono trailing behind her, eyes watched the young woman who they called the "pale ghost" due her being a foreigner with bright green eyes and bright blonde hair and pale skin.

"Nora!" a little boy called for her attention.

"Naoki!" Nora bent down to catch the little boy in her arms, she hugged him tightly to her as she spun him around but the pulled him away slightly to look at him. Naoki had his father's dark brown hair but their mother's bright green eyes just like her.

"I thought you were playing with your friends in the field" she said as she set him on the ground so she could walk and hold his hand.

"Grandma wanted me go to the market to get fish, can you come with me?" He spoke.

"Sure" she replied with a smile" I need to go to the herbalist to get grandmother's medicine anyways" she told him with a warm smile.

The road towards the fish market was quiet peaceful everyone was bustling about getting the best price on a trout though some glares were directed at her while somewhere in awe at her exotic beauty but the blonde didn't let it affect her as she made her way through with her little brother latched on her hand, she had gotten used to the stares a long time ago as did their mother when she was still alive.

"Filthy Foreigner, you think they could try to look Japanese" an old woman muttered in her language smoking her small pipe.

"She very beautiful for a foreigner though...he mother was a beauty as well" Nora could hear a man mutter.

Naoki let out a small yelp accidentally bumping into a man in yellow purple clothes. The young man looked down in a bit shock "Gomenasai! young boy I didn't see you" he bowed respectfully.

"Naoki!" she made the little boy bow his head "Gomenasai " she said in respect and apologies " I'm sorry sir he didn't see where he was going" she said as she brought herself back up to look at the man. The man was Japanese no doubt but what made him different was his light brown hair most Japanese have black hair When the man saw her appearance he was quite taken back.

"No worries miss" the brown haired man waved playfully, but quickly shook off his surprise"I'm Hideyoshi Hashiba."

"Sakamura Nora" she said with a smile, her eyes then trailed to the little boy who shyly hid his face into her kimono as he clutched it tightly" and this is Sakamura Naoki" she said.

She could hear others around her whispering.

Nora knew he wasn't from around here due having never seen him before "You're not local are you sir?" she asked curiously.

"It seems I can't be in a public place"Hideyoshi chuckled nervously.

She looked at the people in the crowd who brought their attention to something else once she did" Don't worry Hideyoshi-san it's most likely me their making a fuss about...they do that most of the time" she said as she turned her head back to him.

"No, you must understand... I'm a servant of Oda clan" he shook his head showing his Oda flower patterns on his shoulder's.

Nora was little surprised by this information but once she caught sight of the insignia she knew it was true.

" Forgive me for asking, but what is the Oda clan doing in our small village?" she asked.

"I'm here to supply my Lord with food, I'm trying to climb his ranks becoming one of his strongest warriors, but I swear to the gods I'm not here to start a riot or cause a mob to corner me" he spoke a bit nervous.

"But I promise once I get what I came here for I'll be gone from this peaceful village" Hideyoshi spoke swallowing his nervousness.

Nora laughed lightly at this" don't be so nervous Hideyoshi-san if your looking for food we are on our way to buy fish your welcome to join us because the way your going is to the fields" she told him softly with a smile.

\------

"Hoo Hoo! Let's check to see if they got good Fish big enough to fit a family hoo hoo!" He jumped excitedly finding the closest fish stall.

Nora was a little surprised by his change of mood by the time they got to the vendors, he reminded her of a Naoki which made her laugh warmly.

"Come here Naoki I'll let you ride on my shoulders! Hoo hoo" he hooted in excitement picking the boy up gently placing him on top of his shoulder's.

Nora laughed at this but then quickly spot sight of the herbalist and went over to his stand he was an old man but looked very good for his somewhat rugged age who was rolling and mincing out herbs with his roll. "Yuiji-san" she said politely to the old man who stopped what he was doing to look at her, he was one of the few who didn't treat her with disdain.

"Nora-chan, good to see you where's your little one at?" The old man chuckled letting the woman browse his herbs.

Hideyoshi made silly faces with the little boy sticking their tongues out for fun while the last at the fish stall lady grimaced at their childish behavior both them had big smiles in their faces"He made a new friend" she said with a smile as she turned her head back to look at him"I just came to pick up grandmother's tea" she told him kindly.

"Ah her favorite, I'll get some out" the man bent down scrambling enough in his palm "This is the last I can give I'm afraid were experiencing trouble in our commerce" the man said with tired eyes" war and more"

Her face fell to concern at this" What kind of trouble?" she asked.

Her face turned grim from this, remembering how her stepfather who was a merchant lost his life two summers ago traveling with his goods just because he got caught in the crossfire...the army just wrapped his body in a tarp and brought it back in a cart her mother was devasted so much she died from grief last winter.

"Do you believe in Oni Nora-chan?" The man whispered.

Nora raised an eyebrow at this" You mean the stories grandmother tells us so we won't be naughty" she said plainly but the truth was she had seen the oni numerous of times but never told anyone except her grandmother.

"We've been getting reports of Red Oni at our farms devouring our crops and raiding smaller villages along witj killing other villager's" the man explained.

"So they're making themselves known...why now?" she asked curiously she knew one could hide in plain sight.

"I don't know but people believe that Oda Nobunaga is the one leading them after he proclaimed himself as the Demon Lord of Japan" the man spoke again.

"So I've heard...it seems like where ever he goes death and chaos follow him" she said grimly as she watched her brother and Hideyoshi horse around,"Grandmother says he's a bad omen or cursed..."

"Who's a bad omen?" Hideyoshi asked cocking his head slightly.

She jumped a little at this" Oh Hideyoshi-san..." she held her chest as she looked at Yuiji" Nothing just some old stories..." she said somewhat truth.

He nodded "Ah gotta be the Oni they're a bad omen but monkeys are lucky! And Kappa is more like jokesters" Hideyoshi smiled again "ok Naoki, time to get off" he chuckled setting the boy down.

"I've seen a kappa before!" Naoki said brightly "It was so kawaii!" Nora laughed warmly at this" Really where did you see the kappa Naoki?" she asked as she knees down to him.

"Under the kimono passing gas" Hideyoshi snickered whispering into Nora's ear. Nora's eyes opened wide at this before playfully shoving him"Stop it" she laughed.

"He was by the river! He likes cucumbers! I told Shu-" Naoki rambled excitedly while Nora just smiled at him she suspected that her younger brother had the same ability that she had to see the unseen creatures.

"Oh, and I hope you find this to your liking" Hideyoshi took out a silk wrapped sheet of fish inside "I hope you didn't mind me paying this for you hoo hoo" the Monkey man hooted nervously.

She was caught off guard by this  
" Thank you" she said. Just then loud screaming could be heard and people were running "The enemy soldiers there here!!" one man yelled.

Before the man could say anymore an arrow shot through his head instantly Killing as he collapsed on the ground.

"No no no, Why is he doing this" Hideyoshi whimpered nervously.

Nora looked on at the chaos in panic and shock, she quickly picked up Naoki and who held her tightly in fear and handed him to Yuiji "Yuiji take him and hide in your cellar" she said as she took a broom and broke off the straw part.

"No you must not Nora! He will kill you!" Hideyoshi cried in worry grabbing her arm.

A woman was fleeing only to have her kimono ripped showing her chest screaming in hysteria as a bulkier man slashed her with Axe as she bled on the grass "K-katsuie Shibata!" Hideyoshi stuttered in fear as the big man chuckled evilly enjoying the blood painting his giant axes.

She quickly shrugged him off and ran into the crowd, soilders where ransacking and attacking everyone when she saw one about to kill a mother and her child she quickly went over kicked and slammed him with the stick to the ground and began to him one more time knocking him out cold. Many looked at her in bewilderment, not many knew the so-called _pale ghost_ knew martial arts that where taught to her by her stepfather, She spun the wooden stick around and held it to her side as she glared at the man who's axe had blood of the innocent on it.

"Arigato!" The mother bowed in thanks clutching her daughter tightly running off.

A tall woman came through fire stabbing an old man repeatedly in the head with her knife laughing gleefully, Nora ran towards her and gave her a good whack with her stick blindsiding her greatly.

"Hehehehehe, her blood is still hot" Katsuie chuckled licking the blood of the innocent.

The woman clutched her knife tightly "Careful Katsuie ,this one is feisty" the tall woman smiled demonically.

"Indeed Lady No, but I like them feisty. I get hard hehehe" his demonic rumble of laughter sent ice chills down Hideyoshi's spine.

The blondes gaze turned towards both of them" You monsters..." she growled under breath" What's the meaning of this?!" she said as she gestured to the death and destruction.

Nora quickly dodged her left side seeing an effeminate man pull out another arrow "Surrender and I'll make it quick" he spoke with an almost high pitch making him sound almost female as he carefully focused his bow on the foreigner.

When the large man swung his ax at her she nearly dodged it by going by sliding on her knees under it to the other side.

"Nora-chan!" Hideyoshi yelled clutching his golden blade staff "Don't make me do this" he spoke with sad yet seriousness in his voice.

Nora felt a ting of betrayal when she saw this" I can't sit by while they go on for no reason?" she told him plainly. " SAKAMURA-SAN!!" someone yelled before they threw her a katana which she easily caught she looked to see who it was but they were already gone and she honestly didn't have time to think about it as she quickly sheathed the sword and posed it to strike.

"I don't want to kill you..let them have a bit of their fun and I'll promise Lord Nobunaga will spare your life" Hideyoshi explained clutching his staff blade tightly posing to strike.

"We're simply expanding our territory please..stand down" Hideyoshi tried to hold back his tears.

"Are you done Monkey?" No sighed getting bored "We got the hell to raise and our Lord won't be pleased not seeing enough blood spilled" the tall woman smiled inspecting her knife.

Even though Nora was strong she knew she couldn't hold them off for long, she decided to call her last hope... she closed her eyes and whispered a command "Kyuubi I beg of you to come to my aid" she said softly.

With that the wind began to blow hard, shaking the trees and the structures Hideyoshi delivered the first strike but a white glow wrapped itself around her bouncing him off violently.

Lady No chuckled darkly "Is that the extent of your powers tramp" she taunted.

The glow turned what appeared to be a very large white fox with nine tails kitsune, Most stared in complete shock to see a kitsune let alone helping a human due them being hard to catch in general the kitsune looked up at her with soft eyes which made her lightly stroke his head"Stop this madness please..." she said softly.

The wind was becoming stronger at this point.

"So you want to fight with spirit's fine.. let's fight with spirit's" Hideyoshi growled planting his staff on the ground chanting "let me succeed against the corrupted and the wicked!" Hideyoshi chanted summoning a large Monkey spirit fashioned with a golden scarf and a heavenly crown sported his head "Disrupt her connection with the spirit world" Hideyoshi glowered.

The fox growled at the at the large monkey before it changed its tails to resembled daggers. The monkey screeched lashing its tail like a spear.

"This land is our home!! You need to leave!!" Nora yelled as she glared at them.

"No..this land is ours" a demonic voice rang out catching everyone's attention.

Lady No smiled gleefully.

Nora slowly turned her head to see the newcomer and saw Oda himself...... she felt a overwhelming darkness roaring off him that caused her heart to beat fast as she looked at him in caution.... especially when his eyes landed in her.

Both spirits howled in pain as a dark aura surrounded them both in a dark ring "Silence your tools" a man spoke out his voice deep and commanding, his hair was black as night, facial hair straight and pointed as an Oni's horn, his armor was clad in black and red with Oda symbols his eyes were barely human red mixed with purple.

Both spirits quickly disappeared as the Oda slowly made his way over, Nora watched nervously as she held tightly to the katana, her braided blonde hair now completely undone making it fall free off her shoulder showing how long it was. She could feel her heart beat harder and harder for every step he took and it seemed his destination was on her.

"Ranmaru Mori, Katsuie Shibata, No, And Hideyoshi, who is this foreigner?" He spoke smugly staring her down, the aura around him was darkness.

She kept up her defensive stance as she looked at him.

"My Lord I didn't mean for this to happen" Hideyoshi stuttered before stopping when Nobunaga waved his hand "Silence Monkey, if I wanted your opinion then I would hear it" he spoke dangerously tense.

He smirked taking in her appearance" My my, how beautiful you are" he spoke.

She could see he was looking at her with lust making her glare hard at him.

"The Demon Lord complimenting a _pale ghost_ surprising" she spat sarcastically him in perfect Japanese.

"The foreigner speaks now" Oda Nobunaga chuckled.

"Go ahead strike me down" Nobunaga smiled evilly opening his arms up making himself vulnerable.

Nora looked at him like he was crazy which was the somewhat truth... she also knew he has something planned cause she knew she was no match for him, she circled him slowly as she eyed him. She brought the katana to the ground turned it into its side and then charged. He smiled disappearing into a purple mist reappearing behind her causing a purple blast to hit her on the grass. She moved her hair out her face as she grunted in pain and frustration and quickly turned to look at the demon lord, fire of determination in her cool green eyes as she struggled to stand up.

"I said strike me not charge me" he chuckled walking close to her personal space.

She glared at him and made her hand flat, tucked her arm back only for her snap it back up violently aiming for his face but he quickly caught her wrist and pulled him towards his chest he leaned over kissing her forcefully on the lips clutching her tight, everyone laughed in enjoyment except for Hideyoshi who stared at Nora with sad eyes.

She opened her eyes wide and began to try to shove him off her only making him tighten his grip around her thin waist, she gasped when she felt his tongue enter her mouth she felt disgusted as his tongue mingled with hers. His tongue suddenly grew longer sliding down her throat forcing her to kiss him, she let out a silent scream at this. No longer being able to take it anymore she bit his tongue hard. He pulled away and touch the blood dripping down his chin... his hands then changed into red claws "Never assault the King of Demons" he backhanded her causing her to slam into a destroyed hut.

Nora grunted in pain as she pulled herself up "And you should never touch a woman without her permission!" she hissed loudly at him.

Oda Nobunaga grabbed her by the neck "Your gonna be a lot of fun...Now...Sleep" his voice echoed.

She let a choke and then her eyes fell to the back of her head and she collapsed only for Oda to catch her, He moved some hair out her face to get a better look at her.

"She'll be mine" his eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to brown.

\--------

Nora woke groggily while she held her head in pain, as she sat up she realized she was laying on a large futon, when she looked down she saw someone had changed her clothes and was now wearing a pretty light blue kimono.

"Your awake good" a familiar voice spoke out to reveal Hideyoshi pouring mint tea in the two cups.

"My Lord will be pleased to see you alive and well" he spoke again.

Nora moved away quickly from once in a panic but it was short lived when she noticed her body was feeling unnaturally weak causing her to stop what she was doing. As she held her head she could feel her hair was tied up right with some ornaments hanging down. When she got a better look around she saw she was in a large room with bamboo sliding doors with a couple candles.

"W-where am I?..." she asked.

"The Honnoji palace home of our Lord" Hideyoshi sighed.

"Ah, she's awake" The demon chuckled.

Oda chuckled in amusement seeing the fire in her eyes.

"Lord Nobunaga" the monkey bowed.

" Why am I here Nobunaga-sama?" she asked firmly as he went to sit in front of her.

"To become my concubine, if you survive" he grinned wickedly.

She looked at him completely bewildered by this "Excuse me..."

"You will be honored" Hideyoshi spoke to Nora "You'll have everything when you impressed the Daimyo" he hooted.

I've heard of your reputation with women Nobunaga-sama...you can have anyone you want why chose me?... I'm a foreigner" she asked him seriously.

"You are unique, You used Japanese magic and summoned your own spirit, do you realize how special you are" Hideyoshi explained.

"You surprised me" Oda Nobunaga chuckled.

"I've always been sensitive to the unseen...my grandmother helped me control it...the Kitsune was caught in a spirit trap one day, I helped it so it's been thankful to me" she told him plainly.

"And I hate to disappoint you my lord but I'm not one those who are blindly attracted to you....what makes you think I will willingly go through this" she told him firmly.

"Because I have found your brother and your grandmother" he spoke calmly.

She froze completely at this, her eyes trailing to Hideyoshi without turning her head and back to the Demon Lord"You w-wouldn't..." she could feel her voice break as she felt couple tears go down her cheeks as she clutched her kimono tightly.

No sooner had he said that her family was brought to her on their knees... Naoki was crying while her grandmother remained strong as she looked at Nora.

"Gomenasai Nora" Hideyoshi said sadly.

He grandmother looked quite young for her age she looked about 50 but I reality she was 70.

Nora looked upon them in horror"Let them go please!" she said.

"I see you have sold your soul boy..." Her grandmother Yumiko bluntly said to Oda as she observed him emotionless "Do you realize once you achieve your goal the high price you will pay?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Silence Wench!" Katsuie Shibata elbowed her.

"Power is everything my dear" Nonbubaga chuckled as his eyes turned red "Why should I worry about my weakness."

Hideyoshi didn't like this but had to endure it.

Yumiko looked at him unafraid but then her gaze to Nora and her eyes softened.

" I understand you wish to make my granddaughter your concubine..." she said.

"I have no need of your blessing, I will have your granddaughter no matter what"

" I just have something to ask...will you keep her safe?..." she asked seriously Nora's eyes widen a little at this, Oda expression became solemn at this.

"Are you ready to take on the scrutiny your other Lordsls will place upon you for taking a _pale ghost_ as your concubine ?" she asked him.

"Grandmother what are-

"Tell me a more old woman" Oda suddenly became interested.

" If you haven't noticed my granddaughter spirit shines brightly...it attracts oni and other spirits..it's also what attracts you to her besides her looks."

The Demon Lord bellowed out a laugh taking deep breaths before calming down "Good, then I shall ravage her and have the demon souls under my will."

"Monkey escort Nora to Nohime when we're done" he ordered the prince "Yes my Lord" he bowed standing close to Nora.

"Wait! Please don't hurt them!" she pleaded to Oda as Hideyoshi dragged her away.

Her brother looked at her with tears in his eyes as their grandmother held him close, she could also see the old woman was trying to surpass sadness herself.

"Sir!" Hideyoshi spoke causing the Devil to stare at him murderously"If I may request, I want Naoki to stay in the palace he can help in the kitchens or clean the floors and help in the stables, I know he's a talented boy" Hideyoshi explained as calm as he could though he was scared of his master's wrath.

"I promise he won't disturb you" Hideyoshi explained further.

"I'm saving his life" the Monkey prince whispered into Nora's ear.

Nora looked at him and then back to Oda" My Lord please..." she begged him.

Nobunaga stroked his beard, in thought than turn to stare at Hideyoshi with icy eyes with a grin "Only in those sections, If I find him in my throne room or outside not working you'll answer gravelly Monkey" he snapped his fingers causing the man to scream in pain.

Hideyoshi fell onto the ground sprout golden fur on his body sporting a Monkey's tail with sharp nails "Don't speak out of turn Monkey remember that next time" He chuckled in mania.

"Y-yes Lord Nobunaga" Hideyoshi whimpered raising himself up Nora was shocked he transformed into a Golden Monkey.

"P-please turn him back" she pleaded to him.

"Yumiko is it? We have much to discuss" Oda Nobunaga chuckled taking her hand disappearing into a purple-red locust.

"Grandmother!" and like that they were gone.

"The transformation is temporary" his voice echoed ending with a wicked laughter.

Nora felt Hideyoshi grasped her hand gently "Let's see what might!Nohime has for you to do" he groaned escorting through the palace walls "Naoki come" Hideyoshi called out causing the boy to follow them.

Nora just stood there dumbfounded as she listened to the evil laughter" What happens now?....what will he do to my grandmother?" she asked calmly but deep inside was terrified.

"Nobunaga does this with every person offering their daughter or female family member to please him, it's his way of a meeting" Hideyoshi hooted.

"So he won't hurt her then?" she said as she looked at a sad Naoki holding Hideyoshi hand.

"I didn't say he wouldn't" Hideyoshi grunted, the door Nora saw had snakes etched on the fine wood in dark silver metal.

"Stay close Naoki" Hideyoshi hooted.

"Nohime will be inside be careful she has a fondness of snakes" he spoke almost stuttering to form more words.

She nodded weakly as she entered the snake woman domain slowly.

*Hisssss* Nora can hear the snakes bustling about.

Some came up to her attracted to her height warm aura, Nora stiffened feeling something skitters on her shoulder a spider reared it's legs up into the front of her shoulder.

Nora wasn't afraid of snakes or spiders do them being in the fields a lot as she was growing up. Nora just looked at them curiously.

"Let's not keep her waiting..." female's voice rang out giggling as spiders sprouted from the ceiling.

"Come in Nora.. we've been waiting" Nohime spoke in the darker part of the room. Nora had time to look around the snake woman's room.

The silk walls were brilliant purple with silver clashing nicely with potted plants and flowers close to the walls, Nohime's paintings were nicely painted with some pictures were of her nude wrapped around a snake. The blonde took cautious steps over to the older woman she wasn't going to lie when she said that she beautiful but her gaze fell to her large breasts making her blush. The woman had long hair that reached her knees, her kimono though somewhat revealing had beautiful patterns of snakes etched in them, her exposed pale leg had a silver snake wrapped tightly around her thigh of course her makeup was dark and inviting complimenting her figure her breasts are the envy of women.

Nora looked over to see another woman with Spiders skittering around her "Nora this is Jorogumo, my friend " Nohime chuckled smoking her black and gold pipe.

Nora bowed her head politely  
" Konichiwa" she said softly.

"Hmm you look deliciously beautiful darling" the spider woman chuckled, her body almost rivaled against Nohime's.

This woman was beautiful as well but a more inhumanly beautiful with her spider-like eyes, Nora turned back to look at Nohime but still bashful so she avoided looking at her exposed skin which kind of hard to do "Hideyoshi-san said to come to you but I don't know why?" she said softly.

She wore a headdress with red gems etched on signifying an arachnid, her kimono is peach colored with spider patterns her breasts were snuggled in her kimono she wore sandals with spider fishnets.

The spiders crawled on Jorogumo's human legs but her abdomen was stuck tightly behind her "Can you sing child?" Jorogumo asked.

"A little..." she would often sing to her brother to help him sleep at night and he would say she was a good singer.

"Sing my favorite song child" Jorogumo giggled handing her a music sheet.

  
She took a deep breath as then let the words flow out. Jorogumo closed her eyes enjoying the beautiful singing "For 600 years I always loved hearing that" She sighed in relief "Your gift she smiled showing her teeth" a spider crawled out of her Kimono climbing on top of Nora's hand with a small package wrapped on its abdomen.

Nora looked at curiously as she carefully unwrapped it. Inside revealed a beautiful comb and 2 hairpins. "Which will you choose? You can only have one my dear" Jorogumo spoke softly.

She took out the white Jade hairpin "Thank you..." she said gently.

"My friend may be impressed but I'm not" Nohime stood up looking down at her "Answer my questions if you can get them correct I'll reward you with something you'll like can you do this for me?" She spoke in anticipation.

"What do you know of Hideyoshi Hashiba and his nickname Monkey?" Nohime smoked her pipe Jorogumo giggled at the nickname.

"He is Nobunaga-sam's servant who has the ability to summon a spirit that looks like a monkey...while he acts like a monkey he has a childlike quality and is kind," she said with a small smile.

"What is his goal?" She smoked her pipe.

"He wants to be Nobunaga-sama's second command," she said plainly.

"Is that all?" She cocked her head slightly looking at her deep.

"He may appear to be foolish but he quiet strong...others shouldn't underestimate him..."

Nohime sat down on her bed "I see" She took a long puff of her pipe "Here's one I think you won't answer" she grins wickedly "What did Oda Nobunaga write in his haiku" she chuckled.

Little Nightingale if you don't sing I will make you sing Little Nightingale if you won't sing I will kill you then~ She said calmly.

Jorogumo was shocked and excited "I love her already!!, I wish I could keep you darling" she winked her inhuman eyes, Nohime recovered her shock taking a deep breath before looking at her "What is the Honnoji palace?" She asked "This is the final question" she said.

"It's the home of Nobunaga-sama" she told her.

Nohime shook her head "What is the Honnoji palace?" She asked again.

She was deeply nervous but her face remained calm" Its the start of a new age.." she told her simply.

Both of the older women looked at her in shock.

"Very well I suppose you deserved it" Nohime closed her eyes snapping her fingers as a snake crawled out of her kimono with a large box on his back Nora looked at it perplexed.

Nohime bent over to open the box to reveal to kimonos with a different pair of sandals.

She took a breath in nervousness for what she was about to ask both women"Can I both of you a question?" she said gently.

"Were ladies aren't we what happens in this room stays in this room" Jorogumo spoke smoking her red and gold pipe.

"Um...does _it_ hurt?.." she asked while her eyes go away bashfully.

"What hurts?" Nohime raised her eyebrow puffing the smoke from her pipe.

" Sex...." she said quietly they could easily see the redness on her peachy skin.

The two women chuckled "I've been with so many men in my life you'll get used to the pressure and pounding."

"I've been with Oda Nobunaga before love and I'll promise you, he'll decide to be gentle or not Oda Nobunaga is similar to a beast you'll need to heal your skin once his fingers claw into you" Nohime smiled taking one last puff of her pipe.

Nora a gulped a little in nervousness.

"I'm a binder" Jorogumo spoke "I need men to fertilize my children after they're spent, I gleefully devour their souls, I do make love with them, they're always remembered through their children" Jorogumo took a puff from her pipe. She felt a little fear inside from imaging a slowly being drain as he's making love but she also loved children dearly so it made her calm herself.

"How many children do you have?" she asked curiously.

"I have approximately 3586 children" Jorogumo giggled each spider rested nustling up to Jorogumo "These ones don't want to leave my nest but I have to coax them to see the world" Jorogumo picked up her spiderling kissing her head as the spider nestled against her cheek"They always love their mother" she cooed.

"I'm currently having 600 and I need to have 2 more men for fertilizing" The spider demon smiled.

Nora gasp at the number and looked at her body surprising she could carry and had so many and then she looked at the little spiderlings " These small ones are some your children " she asked as she looked at one who was making itself comfortable on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry it just I also thought they would look like human babies but with spider eyes " she said lightly stroked one the babies legs.

"Nohime apologies but I need to stand up" Jorogumo smiled Nohime nodded "Stretch your limbs friend" As she said that the Spiders climbed to let their mother have room, Jorogumo opened her lower Kimono, to reveal a Spiders abdomen with eight legs showing an iridescent pattern on it she had the upper body of a human woman she patted lower half calmly and her two eyes showed eight.

"This is my true form, can you see my children inside" Jorogumo smiled hugging herself as her babies climbed onto her abdomen. Nora just looked at her in wonder as she saw what looked like see-through shapes of small spider infants she didn't notice that a couple of the babies began to climb into her probably attached to her golden hair or most like her aura.

"Some aren't moving because of not enough seed, it breaks my heart when not all of them will not be born" Jorogumo said sadly but chuckled seeing her children climb onto Nora "My children are attracted to bright things they love it" Jorogumo petted her baby who has one lost leg.  
Nora's face softens with sorrow at this she remembered a time where her grandmother and she helped deliver a baby and he ended up stillborn...the mother was devastated and held her baby tightly...not wanting to let him go as she begged for God to bring him back.

"I'm sorry..." she said softly.

"I'm a mother I fully understand the expectations of birthing children" Jorogumo spoke "Nora let's have cake and tea when you're done impressing the demon king."

"I've delivered babies before so I know the experience is very painful for the mother especially if there are twins...I could imagine 600 must be excruciating" she said with sympathy.

"It's birthing all of them is what can be painful" Jorogumo explained shrinking into her human form "Now ladies I bid you farewell, I'm incredible..hungry" she licked her lips.

"Jorogumo you're a slut" Nohime chuckled as the spider demon teleported disappearing into it.

" So what happens now?" she asked Nohime.

Nohime turned to look at Nora "Wear the outfit and the hairpins, I'll have Hideyoshi prepare a bath for you, now let me rest" the tall woman collapsed on her bed as the snakes coiled around her she nodded as she left the room.

Hideyoshi stood outside swishing his tail about "How did it go with Nohime?" He asked.

"Interesting" she told him softly.

\--------

Nora stood in the bath in a standstill of her own thoughts she tried to mentally prepare herself for what will happen once she enters the Daiymo quarters. Hideyoshi muttered as he scrubbed Nora's hair "I just want you to know Nora I'm a little nervous" he swallowed hooting "but I don't understand why would you forgive me when I'm working with a tyrant" he spoke massaging her scalp.

She tightened her hand to her chest" I understand...after seeing what he did to you I know what he's capable of..." she said quietly.

Hideyoshi took peeks her long golden hair as it lay against her soft flesh and couldn't help to admire her beauty.

He gulped nervously "I'll sleep soon and I'll be myself but the tail..is another story" he groaned.

"Hideyoshi... Why did you to agree to serve him in the first place if you don't agree with his methods" she asked innocently.

"My Father..." Hideyoshi stopped scrubbing "He was the greatest warrior under Nobunaga's father rule he became his general but took to drink, when he saw me all he saw was the scrappy skinny boy that loved to play in the dirt...I wanted to make him proud after I joined the imperial army, after the Takeda clan started rising to power" Hideyoshi looked at her face "His last words were to me "You'll be the best jokester but you'll be nothing to me..."

He helped her out of the bath and began to help her dress she looked at him with soft sympathetic eyes at his father's last words "I never knew my birth father...he was a Fisherman who died at sea in England when my mother was 8 months pregnant with me...she had to work as a barmaid at a bar near the docks just to support me until she met my stepfather Toshiro...he was a merchant and was trying to trade goods in England and my mother caught his eye...many men desired her but he won her heart and brought us back to Japan and married her, he raised and loved like l his own daughter" she said with small smile.

"I think you had it easier than me, I'm a freak whose obsessed with Monkeys" he chuckled nervously.

She turned her head sadly at this" Not really...as you know Japan doesn't take kindly to foreigners... especially if a Japanese man marries one...my mother and I had pale skin with golden hair with green eyes...we were treated mostly with disdain and were called pale ghosts....when Naoki was born he was called half-breed."

" Nobunaga father what was he like?" she had only faint stories about the elder Oda.

"His father rose to power like him, He ruled with an iron fist expanding the Oda clan and bridging alliances like the Azai, but Nobunaga was rumored to kill his father in his sleep" he spoke carefully.

"What happened to your mother?"she asked.

"She...left me with my father, she packed her stuff..and disappeared... I think that's why my father was angry all his life" he said sadly hooting softly.

Sorrow fell on her face at this" I'm so sorry..." she said softly.

"She probably was more disgusted that I had Monkey like features than good-looking features...Do you think that's why she left?" Hideyoshi spoke wrapping his tunic tightly for the banquet.

She looked at him sadly and then touched his face gently to look at him with warm eyes"I don't know what her reasons where but I do know she must have had a reason why she left...and I highly doubt it was due to your looks" she said softly.

Hideyoshi blushed underneath his fur "I hope to find her soon, I want to know why she left me as a baby I just hope...." Hideyoshi coughed nervously.

" Did you try her family?" she asked him.

Before Hideyoshi could answer her question "Monkey!" Katsuie yelled causing the young man, to fall down in surprise. The bulky man laughed "Get downstairs whore, You'll be impressing the demon king to see if you'll sit by him" Katsuie grinned wickedly eyeing her chest "Love what your showing makes me jealous whore" he chuckled demonically exiting the room.

Nora felt disgusted with the way he looked and talked about her making her wrap her arms around herself, Hideyoshi helped her out and went on with dressing her in her kimono. Hideyoshi hugged her "Ignore what Katsuie says he's masking his anger because Oichi didn't marry him instead she chose Nagamasa Azai" he explained helping her trying out the flower pattern kimono.

When she was finally dressed her had been hair was done with the hairpins Jurogumo gave her and had a slight touch of lipstick.

"You ready?" Hideyoshi asked with concern in his voice she nodded weakly as she let him lead her to her destination.

He wrapped his arm around hers as a respectful escort "I hope you're hungry, Because everyone is gonna have a ravenous appetite" he snickered a bit leading her to the dining hall everybody seemed to be in the conversation but stop immediately once she walked into the room and it became silent. She brought her gaze up to see Oda looking at her she saw two other girls dressed in kimonos as well Oda Nobunaga smiled feeling attracted to her figure and how her face looked.

"Before you and the others can sit you have to impress me to see if you're deserving the seat next to me" he announced.

Nora, Okuni, Kagura, entertain me and my guest's and we'll judge who deserves to sit next to me" Nobunaga eyed Nora carefully. Nora knew he really wanted her... and she knew she had no choice but to please him with her family lives at stake.

Nora campy took a breath and began to sing with her eyes closed.

  
Nora could feel the music flow through her as she began to dance along with the music. Nobunaga was eyeing the girls carefully making sure they were listening or not skipping a beat. Katsuie was eyeing the girls lustfully, his eye was on Okuni. Nohime smiled sipping her tea watching the spectacle with intrigued Hideyoshi hooted excitedly hoping Nora wins his seat was close to hers and Nobunaga Mitsuhude Akechi was focused to see who was gonna win, he didn't want to get his hopes too high. Ranmaru Mori was slightly bored but he at least got some entertainment while downing his sake.

Oda Nobunaga stopped the girls with his hand making the music stop, Nora froze in place when the music stopped and slowly and calmly opened her eyes to look at Oda.

"Nora, you're the winner" he announced.

The retainers applauded while the two girls were sad to fail that hard.

Nora looked surprised by this information as she looked at the 2 other girls and then back to Oda, even though she won she didn't rejoice in the in the prize but knew she had to put on a brave face.

The Demon King gestured for her to sit next to him, she slowly made her way over to him and sat down about two feet away from him.

"Okuni you'll sit next to Shibata, and Kagura you'll be executed" The Lord said as he sipped his sake. A Samurai grabbed Kagura instantly cutting off her head.

Okuni screamed in horror retreating to Shibata, sitting by the demon in fear. Nora flinched at this as she looked at the woman's dead body in horror before she turned to look at Oda appalled" You didn't have to kill her...you could just let her go or even made her a servant!" she said.

Nobunaga backhanded her cheek "Your brother took her place as a servant, you don't decide now" he growled"Be thankful I chose you" He spoke again before resuming to eating.

Nora looked at him in horror as she held her sore cheek, guilt eating her alive knowing a girl had to die in the place of her little brother was just as innocent. Okuni holding Shibata was sniffling traumatized by the incident that happened she couldn't believe she's alive and Kagura isn't, she was extremely tense as Shibata brought her close to his space. Nora looked down at her plate to see roast pork and roasted fish with a side of noodles and a small cake for dessert and had a fruit drink that smelled of crushed oranges"I did the fish, Naoki did well on the noodles" Hideyoshi spoke to Nora trying to keep the situation from being darker.

She smiled weakly at this as she took a bite of some of them and found them to be quiet good And the drink and dessert were delicious.

"I don't believe we met I'm Mitsuhude Akechi, my Lords Chancellor" the older man with long black hair spoke to Nora.

"You met me!" The effeminate boy called out drinking his sake "Ranmaru Mori, my Lords Archer and Hunter" the boy spoke.

She has forced smiled at him politely" Sakamura Nora " she said weakly.

"And you know me cherry blossom" Katsuie slurred drinking down his Sake.

"Yes ..we've..met" she said emotionless trying to hide her disgust.

Okuni though traumatized couldn't help to take a look at her.

Nora gasped when she felt a hand on her leg she snapped her head to Oda as he pressed his lips against her cheek kissing it tenderly. Nora was a little surprised by this tenderness but closed her eyes and embraced his affection. He then wrapped himself around her as h teleported themselves to his bedroom. Nora was taken back by this as she looked around the room... inevitably it was time, she trembled as he began to disrobe himself, he slid his tunic off to reveal his upper body covered with scars and his back has a tattoo of the locust.  
She looked at them in wonder and in sympathy as she lightly traced them with her fingers.

She then felt him lightly push her onto the futon causing her to look up at him in surprise as he towered over her.

His eyes flashed a bit red returning to the brown he cupped her face, kissing her lightly "Strip everything" he spoke his eyes flashing red again one of his hands began to undo the long golden hair.

She slowly began to take off her clothes but trembled as she did, a couple seconds later she was bare under him. The demon lord stripped his lower apparel revealing his muscled legs and black Fundoshi, She saw him look up and down at her body admiring it as he stripped. Once she saw his very large and erect member she brought her hands to her chest as she looked away bashfully.

"Don't be afraid" his knuckles caressed her cheek while his other hand lowered down to her loins.

She gasped when she felt him begin to stroke her vaginal area, it was strange and new to her but felt very good as he stroked her making her release a sweet moan.

"Don't be afraid" he whispered inserting his finger slowly.

She flinched a little at the intrusion, it felt uncomfortable and hurt a little making her hold his shoulders tightly "Breath Nora-chan.. breath" he breathed along with her as he opened her vaginal walls. Nora nodded as she took deep calming breaths and slowly felt her body relax.

Nobunaga added a second finger in her "Let's open you up" he spoke richly in his language as he scissored her open.

He pulled down his Fundoshi, after releasing his fingers from her vaginal walls licking her fluids, he grabbed an animal intestine that looked like a condom, placing it over his cock as he pointed it straight at her walls"How do you say are you ready in English?" He asked in anticipation

"R-ready" she told him in English.

"Ready" he spoke naturally in English.

His eyes flash red again.

He then slowly entered her making her eyes widen in pain and arms wrapped around him tightly while trembling as he broke through the virgin wall.

"Speak to me in English" he growled possessively pounding into her.

She let our some painful moans "its p-painful.." she managed to spit out in English, jolted every time he entered her.

She felt his nails grow long as he continued to pound into her, he lifted her up high having her bounce for him "I'm getting close" he spoke in his otherworldly voice. He continued to pound faster as his skin glistened with sweat and his claws dug deep in her skin almost piercing her.

The pain for Nora began to die down and soon was being replaced by a new feeling... it was a feeling of pleasure. She let out sweet moans as she arched her neck letting her hair flow back as he pounded into her.

"N-Nobunaga-sama I feel strange" she said between her moans.

She didn't notice she was releasing a golden aura attracting spirits and oni alike, swarms of locusts danced in the air as she felt her walls tightening up.

"It'll be over soon" he spoke demonically, his claws pierced her back making her Yelp, he growled animal like as he released and due to the condom it didn't flood her walls. Pleasure released throuhout her entire body making her hold him tightly as she came. He collapsed as his eyes returning to their natural brown, he pulled out throwing the bloody used condom on the floor, he rose to sit on the bed while she lay against of his chest panting, her breasts squished between his chest while he cradled her small petite figure, his then began caress her hair.

"Your grandmother's dead" he spoke putting resin in his black pipe.

She opened her eyes in shock and pulled away from him as she felt tears run done her eyes "W-What? W-why?" her voice broke.

"I killed her..see that bowl over there I drunk her blood to refill my humanity..now I can't help to regret it..."

"Gomenasai for hitting you, I needed to show I'm in control of the Honnoji palace" he puffed smoke out making small shapes.

Nora felt her self-tremble as she slowly bent over and lowered herself to the futon as she sobbed, her heart-shattering in pieces.

"This is the first time in years I truly regretted my decision" Oda Nobunaga spoke smoking his pipe again.

"I buried her outside the palace where a small shrine is built for her bones" he spoke again.

She then felt him cradle her face and kiss her softly.

No one knew but Hideyoshi was behind the door horrified that his Lord killed an old woman, worst of it was Nora's grandmother, he couldn't take it hearing her sob so he took that opportunity to bolt to and retreat to his bedroom.

Hideyoshi reachef his bedroom and shut the sliding door shut. Hideyoshi felt hot and heated in his clothes, his erection was stretching his purple Fundoshi, he groaned He couldn't help but think when Nora was moaning in the bedroom of Oda Nobunaga. His tail swished around anxiously "Why does she captivate me so?" Hideyoshi hooted rubbing himself causing him to bite back a moan. He bit his finger tightly causing blood to pour, he knew he made a mess in his Fundoshi his tail drooped a bit knowing that Oda Nobunaga intends to marry her, he must find a way to kill him and free her of his captivity and become the Daimyo of Japan... and make Nora his bride.

In a other part of the castle Okuni softly cried to herself in silence... her hair was in shambles, her body was covered in bruises... being pummeled by the Ox slumbering. She saw a friend of hers die than to be taken by a man only for him to violate her... she started crying again... she felt like her whole world was closing around her. She turned away from the large man and cried herself to sleep from being violated by the monster.

Nora was also with own sorrow her warm bright aura filled with looming depression...Nobunaga had retreated back yo his quarters leaving her in her state of grief...she lost virginity to keep someone she loved safe... but in the end it had been for nothing... she felt dirty...ugly even...used...

Under her Nohime and Mitsuhude were discussing a small affair going on "Do you think it'll work?" Nohime asked the man with long black hair. "It'll work but it'll take a few years, Nobunaga has recently started expanding in Japan, soon he'll go after Lord Imagawa, The Demon Lord likes his demons let's see if he'll endure the opposite of demonic power" Mitsuhude said looking up to hear the sobbing.

"May the Moonshine brightly on her and let the darkness of night retreat from her" Mitsuhude chanted polishing a Silver katana that looked more unique than the steel ones.

Naoki who was in the servant quarters was overcome with sadness...he had tears streaming his eyes...buried his face in his pillow trying to blur the emotions of his sister out of his mind. Nora sobbed not only for herself but for her brother as well...the only family she had left...she didn't know how he would take losing their grandmother when they lost their mother just this winter her sobs quieted down when she saw the bright moonshine on her making her look at it in wonder. Nora didn't see a large spider stalk him above the cupboard and behind the spiders eye's was Jorogumo while another spider crawled on the wooden edge close to Nora's hand.

Naoki rubbed his eyes as he cried, feeling his sister sorrow and knowing why she was in so much pain making him have sorrow as well "Grandma..." he whimpered.

Nora did admit the moon was pretty and made her calm but she still could feel her sorrow and grief knowing her grandmother would never be able to hold her or Naoki again or tell them stories before bed.

She brought herself to lay down and curl up into the futon when she felt the tap on her hand, she open her eyes to see a spider looking at her with soft eyes "Hello little one..what are you doing here?" she asked softly.

It nibbled her finger giving her a soft tickle a sign of conversation, Nora brought her self to sit up and picked up the baby to get a closer look.

She took the letter carefully unwrapping it to show 2 kanji letters "be careful" 


	2. Her New Life

Nora sat leaning over the koi pond as ran her hand ran in the cool water occasionally lightly touching the Koi as they swam by, them being a little speck of light in her midst of sorrow. She was brought out her thoughts when the koi lightly suckle on her fingers making her giggle softly. She looked over seeing Okuni walk out with her red umbrella with the moon crest around it, her face was extremely sad as she looked around the garden, Okuni then sat on the stone bench humming a tune to herself not seeing Nora looking across.

"Hello..." she said softly to her causing the black haired beauty to turn towards her.

"Konnichiwa..." Okuni whispered.

"Konnichiwa..." Nora said softly, she not only could see the same dark cloud of sorrow and in Okuni's beautiful brown eyes but she could feel it radiating it if her aura as well.

Okuni went over to Nora and sat down next to her in front of the pound.

"I see we were both taken by demons last night..." the blonde told the asian girl sympathetically with sad eyes.

"I heard you up top" Okuni spoke.

Nora's face turned red lightly at this making her remembering the pleasure, moaning like she was a whore, she felt disgusted with herself.

"You had your share with the demon king I had my share with a monster" she whispered holding her tears in.

Nora looked at her with soft sad eyes" I'm so sorry...I'm also sorry about your friend" she said as she felt tears run down her eyes.

"Kagura and I knew we had to survive to impress the Demon Lord, but we said we would be friends til the end no matter who wins, and that monster in the black armor sliced her head off like a stuck pig" Okuni closed her mouth in disgust.

"That Demonic Pig! Beat me slapped me pulled my hair, calling me the worst things an animal like him would say, I didn't want to live when he... released on my stomach" Okuni sounded angry.

Nora looked horrified as the other girl told her story her eyes slowly fell to the ground "Nobunaga-sama killed my grandmother...he told what he did after he had his way with me..." Nora told her quietly.

"Gomenasai about your grandmother. I still can't get that one word out of my head, he called me Oichi?" Okuni twirled her umbrella for a bit of shade "We were both played with by men, I hope to get a chance to kill that Pig and the Demon King Oda Nobunaga" she glowered.

"Oichi was a woman who he wanted to marry apparently...but she chose someone else...and frankly I'm not surprised..." Nora explained to her.

"Do you know she's the sister of Oda Nobunaga and the youngest?" Okuni asked Nora.

Nora looked at her surprised at this "No..I didn't" she shook her head lightly.

"Have you met her?..."Nora asked curiously.

"I attended her wedding at Lord Nagamasa's castle it was a glorious day, I think the Demon Lord only genuinely smiled seeing his sister happy" Okuni wondered.

"So he loves her...what's Oichi like?...." she asked becoming interested.

"Lady Oichi is the opposite of her brother she's the blossom to every man's eye, she's excellent in her resolve" Okuni smiled.

"Lady Oichi loves her husband more than life itself she has two daughters that are 4 year's old" Okuni chuckled.

Nora smiled a little at this "My brother is 2 years older them " she said warmly.

"I bet they'll get along well, Lady Oichi is coming today to have dinner with her brother to catch up" Okuni closed her umbrella.

Nora shook her head at this"Nobunaga-sama would never allow it...he said he would kill him if he ever saw him anywhere that was not his workstation.." she said softly as she felt tears run down her eyes" I don't know how someone could hurt a child..." she said grimly.

"True Samurai would never hurt a child, those that do are bandits! Cowards!" she spat "Ask permission when you ask Lady Oichi, Her brother hardly will say no to her" she explained.

"What do you know of her husband Daimyo Nagamasa Azai?" Okuni asked.

"Not much...I never took in rumors in my village about the war...I never liked the talk of bloodshed..." she said emotionless.

"I don't like talking of Blood neither..but it seems to be the few topics that are discussed, where are you from?" She asked.

"From a small village about couple hours away from here...it's mostly known for farming...use to live there with my mother, stepfather, step-grandmother and brother.."

She nodded in understanding "I'm..from Izumo than I traveled to stay in Edo than Here..the Honnoji palace" Okuni answered.

She became interested when she mention Edo" I heard Edo is beautiful...I always wanted to see it" she said with a smile.

The 2 young women spent the rest of the time chatting with each other even as they walked down the property of the palace not really noticing a pretty petite woman watching them as she walked with 2 small children holding her hands. She had no problem catching sight of them due how much The blonde woman stood out.

"Konnichiwa, how're you Nora-chan?" She chuckled.

Nora and Okuni turn their heads to see the petite woman. Okuni looked at her surprised "Oichi-sama" she bowed her head. Nora looked at Okuni and then Oichi surprised, She wasn't surprised that Katsuie wanted her so badly do how beautiful she was.

" Oichi-sama" she said softly as she bowed slowly.

Nora's eyes trailed to Oichi's 2 small children who stared at her with there big bright eyes with wonder but Nora wasn't surprised due the might never have seen a foreigner before especially one with blonde hair, Nora smiled gently to them in response, they were very cute.

"My my..a rare foreigner in our lands I've heard tales of the striking beauty they have" Oichi smiled sweetly.

Nora blushed slightly at this"Thank you Oichi-same you beautiful as well...usually Japanese don't like foreigners...they usually look at me with disdain..."

"We usually don't trust them because they bring war, death, and disease" Oichi spoke opening her umbrella "You are my brother's concubine?" She asked eyeing Nora carefully.

Nora flinched a little when she said this but then nodded weakly"Yes..." she said quietly while avoiding eye contact.

Nora then felt a light tug on her kimono causing her to look down to see one of Oichi's daughters looking up at her curiously "Onee-chan can I touch your hair" she asked cutely. Nora smiled warmly at her and lower herself to the ground to the little girl's level"Of course you can" she told her kindly.

The little girl smiled brightly and then began run her tiny hand through her golden silky locks making her sister want to touch her hair as well"You both are so Kawaii..." she laughed warmly"My little brother Naoki is a little bit older than you two" her eyes sadden a little bit when she thought about him.

"I hope you'll come to dinner soon I like to get to know my possible sister in law, though I'm concerned that my brother has picked someone very young" she said with concern.

Nora looked at Oichi at this"Well I'm 19 is that considered young?" she asked innocently.

"Very" Oichi spoke "My brother is 32....I'm 27" Oichi revealed her age.

Nora was taken back this information about both there ages she thought Oichi would be a couple years older than her due to how small and petite she was"27! You look so young" she said phrasing her.

Nora then turned her head to look at Okuni who encouraged her to ask the Demon Lord's sister, she took a deep nervous breath before bringing back her gaze to Oichi "Oichi-sama...I k-know I just met you a-and you don't know much about me but..." she tried to choke up" but could convince your...brother to let me see my little brother Naoki...h-he won't let me....he's only 6 years old..a-and I'm the only family he has left..." she said as she felt's tears run down her eyes as she bowed her head "P-please..." she pleaded quietly.

Oichi closed her eyes for a second before considering her choice "I'll see what I can do.. but I think Hideyoshi will be punished for this" she sighed before turning away walking back to the palace entrance.

Nora let out a squeak of surprise feeling a hand on her shoulder to reveal Hideyoshi normal smiling at her "I see you met Lady Oichi" he hooted.

She looked up at Hideyoshi and then watched the Demon Lord sister walk away with her 2 daughters "Yes...she seems kind..." she said softly as Hideyoshi helped her up.

Nora then began to wipe away her tears" How your day been Hideyoshi..." she asked with a weak smile.

"I've had a busy day training, cooking, praying, Talking with my Monkey friends, helping Naoki with cleaning, are you sure your alright Nora-chan?" He asked with concern.

" I'm fine...I'm just...my new life is going to take getting used too.," she said depressingly"And I miss Naoki..."

Okuni looked at her sadly at this.

Hideyoshi placed her chin up to look at him, "You'll get to see him I promise, though it'll take time to get used to this place soon it can become your home" he smiled his face almost close to hers.

Nora looked at him in surprise at how close his face was coming to her causing her to tremble in fear a little.

"Are you okay Nora-chan?" He asked with concern placing his hand on her cupping it gently "I hope I'm not doing anything wrong to upset you" he gave her sad eyes.

Okuni just stared at Hideyoshi bewildered by the action that he just tried to take with the young girl.

Nora closed her eyes as she shook her head" No you didn't...we can't do that...You know what he will do...and besides I'm dirty...." she said quietly.

"You were never dirty to me" he whispered"Nora I need to say this right now" he spoke with worry.

Nora open her eyes to look at him at this"What is it...?" she asked softly.

Before he uttered a word he let out a painful scream collapsing onto the ground clutching his ribs. Nora looked at with horror and deep concern as she went down to help him"Hideyoshi whats wrong!" she said in a panic.

Nora realized in horror what was the cause of this or more like who when she slowly turned around to see Oda "Nobunaga Forgive me!" He cried out hooting holding onto his tail for dear life.

Oichi was behind her brother sighing in sadness "I fear this would happen" she spoke.

Not being able to bare with her friend suffering Nora took a calm breath and placed her hand on his back and began taken in the aura of nature to help her making her hand glow brightly, Hideyoshi pain began to decrease and his breathing became more relaxed due to the feeling of calm overwhelming him.

"A-arigato" he coughed feeling air return to his lungs.

"I'm sorry that this is all can do for you my friend..." she told him sadly.

She then brought her sad gaze to Oda who was staring at her hard "Is this how you thank me Monkey, taking advantage of my concubine, Forcing children into the Palace, sneaking off into the gardens without my permission! Your very title is at thin ice Monkey" he seethed his eyes flashed blood red.

"My lord please he didn't do anything to me...he was just talking to me..." she pleaded to him "Please don't hurt him anymore..."

"Katsuie Shibata will take charge of you, I'll have Ranmaru Mori escort Nora to her Chambers, no food and water for the remainder of the day till you finish your training with Shibata" he snapped his fingers alerting the Demon to his presence.

Ranmaru jumped successfully off the palace roof running towards his master halting bowing low "What is it you will ask of me my Lord" Ranmaru spoke.

"You called my Lord?" Katsuie spoke gruffly.

"Mori takes Nora to her Chambers and helps her get ready for dinner, Katsuie bring Hideyoshi to the training room" he commanded.

Nora glared slightly at the sight of Katsuie and went over to Ranmaru side preferring him over the psychopath.

He licked his lips at her in response.

She then felt a hand touch her shoulder making her head turn to see Ranmaru"Get moving" he growled escorting her to the palace.

Nora just lets him drag back to her room without any resistance. By the time they got there, the clothes were already laid out on the futon for her to wear for dinner"Wear it you don't want to dishonor our Lord" the effeminate glared shutting Nora's door leaving her to herself.

Nora flinched at this and the slowly began to undress and began to put on the knew kimono formal kimono chosen for her.

  
  


She felt a couple tears run down her eyes as did the finishing touches of putting the hairpins Jurogumo gave into her hair She heard a soft knock on the door to reveal Okuni "May I come in?" She asked.

Nora nodded as the blacked haired woman stepped into the room allowing Okuni to take in appearance to see was wearing something formal as well.

"How are you gonna survive this hell?" She asked with concern sitting down opening her makeup box.

Nora sat down in front of her and looked at her hands sadly "I don't know....but I know I have to keep Naoki safe...he's all I have left...so I have to keep letting he slowly destroy me... And...be a good whore..." she said softly as tears ran down her eyes.

  
  


She brought her gaze back up to look at Okuni"You look Beautiful Okuni..." she said softly.

"You look beautiful too Nora" Okuni spoke" I don't think you're a whore, I believe I am because..I had to do drastic things to get this position" Okuni spoke again adding eyeliner to Nora's eye.

Nora looked at her a little surprised and a little sad at this"Wheres your family Okuni? Don't you miss them?" she asked.

"I never had one, I was raised as a priestess at the temples of Lord Imagawa's clan, I was found by the priestesses to be raised in their hands. I spent most of my time at Izumo" she answered adding lipstick.

Nora expression turned grim when she thought about Okuni new fate with Katsuie "Okuni-chan I worry about you how are you going to survive to be Katsuie concubine?..." she asked with concern.

"He won't touch me again" Okuni stared hard at Nora "Oichi is here...I suspect they'll talk in private and I'll never be that bastard's concubine" she rose up.

"I hope she can too...honestly I don't want him near anymore either with the way been talking and been looking at me lately..." she said in disgust.

"Trust me... he's not forgiving in sex than Nobunaga" she spoke grimly.

"Nora if something happens, if it's bad to worst would you allow me to take you to Izumo?" She offered her hand.

Nora was taken back this but nodded" Yes I would be more than happy too...at least it meant that I could get Naoki somewhere safe" she said determinedly.

Okuni's look was grim "He's too young..but if you want him to come with me then it's alright" she grasped her hand, Nora looked down to see a tattoo bloom on her hand.

Okuni mentioned sex Nora turned bashful "Okuni...since I'm Nobunaga-sama concubine will that mean he will want me to have his children eventually..." Nora asked quietly while avoiding eye contact.

"Maybe....if he does want you to have children you raise them how you want...I won't be a concubine for long..I must go back to Izumo soon, I have important matters but I'll stay as long as I can when I return" she explained.

Nora was surprised and also little sad that she was leaving but was also a little happy she would come back.

"I do want children Okuni-chan...very much but..I'm afraid what kind of father Nobunaga-sama will be..." she said sadly.

After few more touches Okuni finished and then helped Nora up to lead her to where everyone was having dinner.

"Know how to melt his heart get to know him..Find a way to convince to keep his Humanity" she whispered sitting down next to Ranmaru.

Nora then turned to look at the demon lord himself as she slowly made her way over there certain number of people that were new then last night so they stared at the foreign beauty that they finally got to see, Nora sat down next to Oda while his sister sat on the opposite side with her daughters and husband.

  
  


"Onee-chan you look pretty" a soft cute voice said to her snapping her out her thoughts to see it was one of Oichi's daughters who had said it.

Nora smiled warmly to her"Thank you sweetheart...you are too..." she told her softly"Both you..." she said as she looked at both of the twins.

Katsuie secretly glared at Nagamasa who kissed Oichi on the cheek tenderly.

"I don't believe we met I'm Lord Nagamasa Azai" the man bowed his head slightly Nora got to look at his features and what he wore.

"Hello my lord...I'm Sakamura Nora " she bowed her head politely.

"A pleasure Nora-chan me and my wife needed to rest a bit before I we head to war" he sipped his green tea.

Nora nodded in understanding, the blonde admitted that Azai was very handsome, he dressed in blue and had very light brown with the soft brown eyes, his shoulder-length hair was draped on his shoulder's he was well muscled as Nobunaga.

"How long have you and Oichi-sama been married?" Nora asked.

"7 years" Azai chuckled.

"Nora-chan when will you marry my brother? I know you have been here for almost a day, but is there a chance you will" Oichi bit into her piece if pork.

"And then you can have babies we can play with!" one the twins said excitedly poking her head over her sisters head this just made Nora pale skin turn bright red.

"Y-you would have to ask him Oichi-sama" she stuttered as she drank some tea and looking away from everyone.

Nora looked at Oichi with wide eyes and then turned back to Oda at this aking him laugh heartily"My brother knows what he wants I'm talking about what do you want" she pointed out sipping her tea."

Nora that let play into her thoughts, becoming the wife of Oda, the Demon Lord and then she remembered Okuni words of how she believed Nora could soften Oda heart"Yes...I'm willing to become that..." she said softly as she looked Oichi. If there was a way to tame the Demon lord bloodthirsty ways and save innocents then she was more then willing to try it. She saw a small hint of proof of his gentle side when he made sure she wouldn't be in so much pain when he took her virginity.

"Brother" Lord Azai spoke finishing his meal "What did you have a plan for Lord Imagawa and his retainer Ieyasu Tokugawa?" Azai asked getting straight into the politics.

Nora started to zone out as she silently ate her food, Once she was finished she felt a hand gently touch her arm as she turned to see Oichi who was staring at her with soft eyes.

"Did you hear me Nora-chan" Azai spoke staring at the woman hard.

Looked at him in shock and then guilt fell upon her face" No I'm sorry...I've had a...on my mind lately..." she said quietly.

Azai sighed pinching his brows "Brother I hope you had her study war efforts because you said she'll help infiltrate Imagawa's camp" he explained.

"And I did brother. We'll discuss this later" he spoke adding a smirk on his face.

Nora looked at Oda completely in shock at this knowing her probably told his brother in law about she could do "What is it exactly you want me to do Nobunaga?" she asked him seriously as she frowns hard at him with the same fire she had when they first met.

"We're gonna kill Imagawa"

She looked at completely appalled "You're leading another massacre aren't you...and you want me to the one you killers..." she raised her voice a little as she glared at him.

Nora anger was building up so much that wind started to pick up and surround her.

"I want you to let Yoshimoto's guard down for me to strike, Ieyasu though.. he can live or die doesn't matter" Nobunaga chuckled.

"Yoshimoto found out a way to use the demon power I have, I need him out of the way to expand my Empire" Nobunaga smirked how tensed Nora was becoming.

She gripped her hand tightly but controlled her power due to not wanting to hurt anyone but it didn't stop her eyes glowing a bright green"You fail to realize my lord that a Daiymo is nothing without his people or his followers...starting a new age is one thing but committing mass genocide is another..." she took a deep breath" I will help you my Lord on the condition that you don't go on a killing spree on the citizens like did in my village...they have no control or say in what their lord does..." she told as she stared at him hard.

"Who said anything about civilian's" he smirked "It's Imagawa I'm after."

Nora was a little surprised this but quickly returned her hard stare "So then my lord how to do you exactly want me to distract Yoshimoto" she asked him seriously.

"Talk to him, have lunch, flirt with him I don't care as long as you get him to let his guard down" Nobunaga rolled his eyes.

She huffed deeply at this but she was a little"All right..." she said in acceptance "I'm surprised you want me to that though since you get furious when men touch me..."

She then felt him grab her chin firmly to make her look him in the eyes"Watch your tongue" he spoke seriously his eyes flashed red.

"Remember Nora..be wary of Ieyasu Tokugawa he's incredibly smart he is Imagawa's retainer" Azai stared hard.

"Yes...but he hasn't met me..." she said determinedly to Azai, her eyes glowed at bright green into Oda red ones.

Oda then kissed her catching her off guard so much it made the glow in her eyes disappear when he pulled away he had a smirk on his face.

"Get some rest I'll be with you soon" The demon lord Chuckled disappearing into a vast of locusts.

Nora just watched him disappear and did as he said and went back to her room but was halted by a certain someone when she was halfway there Katsuie Shibata elbowed her against the paper wall "One way or the other I will have my way with you" he chuckled.

Nora glared hard at him"I bite off my own tongue before I would you do that..." she spat him.

"I prefer you let go of me now you animal..." she said deathly serious.

"Your lord isn't here so that means you'll be in my arms for now" he licked his sharp teeth and then licked her cheek Nora flinched in disgust as she struggled against his grip.

"The only thing you know is to kill I doubt you know to pleasure a woman!" she spat him.

He laughed demonically grabbing her breast squeezing it and twisting the nipple inside the cloth "Let's see if you'll enjoy a good rut squealing like a mewling Geisha" he grinned manically Nora let a gasp at this while tears of fear fell from her eyes.

He flinched feeling a blade to his neck to reveal Okuni in a white tunic and red hamma bottoms with sandals "Stray your perverted tongue pig!" She growled but slowly smiled "Or would you like me to take you to Izumo?"

Nora smiled in relief to Okuni was her savior.

"You Bitch Your!! Aahh!?" She grabbed onto his head as a flash of white light pulsed, his eyes rolled at the back of his head as he collapsed onto the floor, Okuni sheathed her sword "I wiped his memory of this incident. I know you might think it's crazy but the Pig has a role to play in the future" Okuni explained.

"He'll be alright, he'll remember being drunk on Saki" Okuni bent down again flashing a white light inside his head "We'll never discuss this again" she waddled her finger.

If though she has only known her for a short while the blonde trusted the black haired greatly "I understand...thank you for helping me" she said softly as bowed to her.

Okuni smiled and bowed her head "It's not your time to go to Izumo you still have a part to shift in this story" she explained.

"Hideyoshi..is waiting for you in the gardens. I go there quick" Okuni answered opening her umbrella heading towards her room to the far right.

Nora only nodded and left to go meet her friend. Hideyoshi was sitting alone playing his banjo hooting the monkeys hanging in the trees  
When he saw Nora come into the gardens looking around for him  
His tail coiled tight with the branch as he sang tunes for his little friends to listen.

"Okuni gave you the message?" He asked playing with the 2 strings.

Nora nodded " We need to do this fast...Nobunaga-sama is going to meet me in my chambers in a little bit" she told plainly.

"I know you will be visiting my old Lord Yoshimoto Imagawa" Hideyoshi grabbed onto the branch releasing his tail to drop on the floor successfully.

Nora was bewildered by this information" Old Lord" she said as she watched him stand up straight again.

"I was a soldier under his rule he's a good man.. except he's more into playing keto and chess, he enjoys playing games, play one with him and you'll get to understand the man, I can't believe he would stoop this low to become a devil like Oda Nobunaga" Hideyoshi pondered.

"Ieyasu Tokugawa doesn't know who he is yet but, don't get in his way the man is clever than he let's on he'll have you spill your secrets faster before you can close them" Hideyoshi explained scratchy his ear.

Nora took this information deep into thought" Nobunaga-same wants me to gilt and spend time with time to distract him...how does he feel about Foreigners...how does he behave with women usually?" she asked seriously.

"Imagawa respects women and he particularly doesn't mind foreigner's if they attack first, strike a conversation while playing a game but be careful" Hideyoshi assured Nora.

Nora nodded at this" I always am" she told him simply "Thank you my friend she said with a smile then headed back to her chambers.

"Nora there is...one thing you could do, ask Ieyasu of my mother...I have a feeling he knew of the clan she likes lived in" Hideyoshi hooted.

"I will" she promised him before she disappeared back into the palace.

**\--------**

She opened the sliding door to reveal Nobunaga in his white Fundoshi "Care to sleep with me?" he asked.

Nora nodded meekly as she went over to the other side of the room and began to take off the heavy outer part if her kimono until she only in the white undergarment of it and untied her hair to let flow free, She then slowly made her way over to him.

He embraced her and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms tight as he breathed slowly resting his eyes, she found the embrace comforting as she snuggled close to him, tear of conflicting emotions fell down her eye as he held her, Nora could feel him run his fingers through her long hair.

"Wo Ai Ni" he spoke before sleep took him as he rested against her face.

Nora looked at him bewildered at this, she thought her ears were playing tricks on her but she could have sworn he had said he loved her. Nora sat up from the futon a bit and stared at Oda with soft eyes, she couldn't deny the fearsome Demon Lord looked quite peaceful when he slept, she gently stroked his head as she laid back onto the futon and snuggled back into his chest.

**\--------**

Okuni was outside the palace gardens singing softly as white orbs floated on her fingertips enjoying her singing,  
"Hello little one. I'm so sorry your life was cut short" she spoke sadly as the sphere danced around her fingertips.

The other floated lightly in the air feeling comfortable in her palm "You were gonna have your first child my sorrow for you" she cooed the ball of light.

"Will you like to go to Izumo with me dearly departed souls?" She asked all of the sous hummed in agreement at this.

She nodded in understanding "May you find peace in the city of the dead" she chuckled lifting the souls high above helping them fly to find peace.  
As Okuni watched them disappear she could see out of the corner of her eye that someone else was in the gardens.

"Hello Akechi-sama" she said as she turned her head to him.

"You need to be careful Okuni Using Magic on Katsuie is unwise, I didn't send you here to get suicidal, were supposed to find a way to kill Nobunaga" he explained.

She glared him at this"So I was supposed to let Nora-chan be raped by the animal! That girl could be our only hope" she spat him.

"I'm just saying we can't get Nobunaga suspicious."

"You have something planned for Nora-chan don't you?..." she asked him seriously as she got up to walk over to him.

"I won't harm her.. I'll become her teacher, help her study train in sword fights, I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe from his Oni influence, you know the Oni are spreading" Mitsuhude explained "I don't want her to become...like my daughter...Gracia" he whispered clenching his fist.

Okuni looked at him solemnly at this  
"Nora spirit shines brightly...so much that even the darkness might have trouble corrupting her...but don't doubt she won't have scars..."

"That girl has great power Akechi-sama... No doubt you saw during dinner" she told him plainly.

How could Mitsuhude forget the stunt the blonde pulled at dinner, everyone was surprised the young beautiful foreigner was able to do something like that.

"You will have to be careful how you react around her Akechi-sama...Oda is very possessive of Nora-chan he punished Hideyoshi greatly just for touching her..." she warned him.

"I know.. I'm not attracted to her one wife is enough for me, I'll be her teacher I'll aid her in any way I can."

"I'm going to sleep now good night Akechi-sama..." she said as she bowed to him before leaving the gardens.

"Goodnight Okuni-chan" he bowed slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many interesting things happened in this chapter I hope you guys liked it :) I would like my good friend Marian for helping with this story :)


	3. Number of Great Powers

Nora looked at the countryside pass by her as she watched from the carriage, she has never been out her village before other than the small town of her the place of her birth in England but she was so young so she barely remembers it other the smell of sea air. Her hands tighten at her kimono in nervousness at the upcoming task she had to do. She wore a yellow kimono that had wild flowers decorated at near the lower part of it and a green slash that tied it together.

"Have you been briefed on the mission?" Ranmaru raised his voice staring at the foreigner hard.

Nora turned her head slightly to look at him "Yes..." she replied quietly.

The effeminate boy simply nodded "Just so we're clear I don't care for you...you made our Lord and Commander have butterflies in their stomachs, I'm not your friend and I'm not gonna hold your hand on this mission if you fail Lady Nohime will have you instead, we're getting close to the camp so blend well in the Daimyo's clan am I clear foreigner?" He raised his eye seriously.

She stared at emotionless"I understand Ranmaru-kun...Do you hate all foreigners Ranmaru-kun?" she asked him bluntly, The blonde wasn't blind, she knew that he didn't like her.

Ranmaru glared at her before opening his mouth "Your very presence is an insult to our sacred lands, the very air you breathe the pollution you stink, and our own food you eat makes my skin crawl, you refuse to help our clan which makes me believe you're the Englishmen's spy" he spat.

She leaned forward and frowned at him" I've lived here since I was 5 so no I'm not a spy I just don't in believe cruel bloodshed...you don't have to like me but we can at least act professional and focussed with each other so the mission can be successful because it doesn't matter about my race or your pride but how this plays out" she told seriously with determination in her eyes.

"That's one thing we can agree on, Your friend will be waiting by the banner of Imagawa. Now go before you before waste more of my time' he spoke frustrated to find words.

Nora could see him blush a little at her telling him off, she bowed her head to him and got out the carriage once it was out sight she then started to laugh lightly"He's very cute when he blushes" she said as she walked the busy streets to her destination.

Okuni twirled her red umbrella with the white crescent moon on it nodding and smiling giving her blessings to every peasant walking by, she kept a close eye on the young blonde walking to the palace, when she saw Nora laugh and grow a small smile grow on her face, she hadn't really seen the young girl laugh before.

"Konnichiwa Nora-chan" Okuni bowed eyeing the green and yellow guards at the palace entrance.

Nora jumped at little from being surprised"O-oh Okuni-chan y-you scared me" she stuttered.

"Hm that's my job to help you stay on edge" she said smiling in her loose red kimono revealing her tattoo behind her back "Are you ready to meet Lord Yoshimoto Imagawa?" She spoke with concern bringing her umbrella close to her friend.

Nora looked at it in curiosity"Okuni-chan that tattoo?"

"Oh" Okuni looked at the side of her back, she then turns to look at Nora "It's the symbol of Izumo's greatest clan that perished several centuries ago even their name is an echo" she explained.

Nora became interested" You were a member of that clan?" she asked she walked with the woman.

"The clan was called Sekiro, but I'll explain more when we finish with Lord Yoshimoto" her eyes were sorrowful, Okuni gestured with her eyes to the gate of the palace. Nora followed her gaze and by the time she brought her gaze back to her she realized she was gone.

"What is she really?" Nora thought inside her head walking on the stone floor entering the palace doors.

The guards then noticed her approaching surprised to see a foreign girl "State your businesses" one they demanded gruffly. "Lord Yoshimoto sent word for a tea server, I'll be the one to serve him today" she said politely with a bow.

"Oh Gomenasai please forgive our rudeness..we just never expected the new tea server to be..foreign" the second guard with a beard spoke.

Nora smiled"Its alright I'm used to it" she replied kindly. The guards then began to open the gate.

"Go inside a storm is brewing Says our Lord I hope you'll be comfortable here" the second guard bowed his head slightly. He and the first guard let her enter through the large maple doors to see the inside of the palace.

Nora walked onto the property and took in the beautiful scenery as she walked down the pathway, She could hear the popping sound of bamboo hitting the rocks near the pound, by the time she got to the steps of the estate a eunuch had come to greet her.

"Welcome to the palace of Imagawa, if your the new tea server head upstairs, the Daimyo is busy with his game" he bowed. Nora nodding not before bowing in return and then left in the direction where the eunuch told her to go.

After a while she arrived at her destination she lightly knocked into the bamboo door to make her presence known"Sumimasen I did mean to disturb but I'm here to prepare you tea my Lord" she said politely.

Nora looked to see a chubby middle-aged man with small eyebrows and a dark hat on top of his head he looked up smiling "Ah your late but no worries dear lady please come in, the tea is warming up, if you can please add some tasty herbs they're good for the spirit" he spoke adding his eyes flashing a purple color.

Nora's eyes widen slightly at what she saw but quickly regained her composer" Arigato..." she bowed respectfully before walking into the room and sat down in front of the teapot and the other utensils. Nora began to take out tea leaves and some herbs and started to crush them together with a roller while out the corner she watched them play their game.

"Never took you for hiring Foreigners my Lord it's particularly strange this happened" the older man in Blue armor eyed Nora carefully seeing her mixed the herbs with the tea.

Nora poured hot water into a teacup and put the grounded tea leaves and herbs into it and then began to stir quickly with the tea brush to mixed them together once she was done she handed it to the Lord.

Yoshimoto took the cup sipping it gently "Impressive you must be proud of your work dear lady" the small Lord chuckled.

Nora nodded" Thank you I learned from the herbalist in my village, grandmother was quiet I'll so I wanted help ease her pain..." she said softly.

"Allow me to introduce you to Ieyasu Tokugawa, a man of much renown he's my commander but my ladies in waiting call him Tanuki" Yoshimoto chuckled seeing Ieyasu slightly flushed red from the half-naked girls calling him that name.

Nora saw the bulky man with dark facial hair and small onyx eyes eyeing her tactfully as if he was searching something inside her"There's something..off about your child, something darker" he spoke.

"Ieyasu there's nothing happening I assure you if I did know you would've already done so" the small Lord waved off the blue samurai sipping more tea.

Nora took a nervous a look at " Your right Ieyasu-same I didn't just come here just to serve tea..." she said as she put down the utensils and turned her gaze to him"I came here to ask you something...something a good friend hasn't been wanting to know for years..." she said plainly to him with soft eyes.

"The Monkey sent you as a gift to our Lord than? The blue Samurai questioned.

Nora was surprised he knew who it was so quickly "That...and he wanted to know if you knew what happened to his mother?"

Ieyasu sighed looking at her again "All I know is she left to Okinawa, I haven't seen her in 15 years, so the trail is most likely cold" Ieyasu explained.

She bowed in thanks "Arigato..." She pulled herself back up to look at him"Ieyasu-same do you know what she left?" she asked curiously.

"All I know is she was angry at her husband something happened between them..and she had blood on her kimono" he said grimly. Blood? Nora thought to herself, becoming concerned about what happened in the past.

"You seem more knowledgeable than other tea servers care to play Keyo with me?" The Lord waved his hand towards the chessboard.

Nora turned around to look at Yoshimoto and smiled at him"I would love to my Lord" She moved her body around to face him straight while he arranged to pieces on the board to play a new game.

"All this talk of Blood wouldn't help tell me more about yourself Nora-chan?" He smiled pushing the first piece.

The young girl couldn't help but to feel nervous at the ominous feeling coming from the Lord even though he treated her so kindly so far, it was the same feeling she felt from one. His Eyes flashed red when she pressed her piece on the board.

"I was born in England my mother remarried a Japanese merchant when I was 5 and we moved to the village he grew up in...a small farming village couple of days from here..." She said while avoiding eye contact with him trying to remain calm while she moved her next piece.

"Fascinating. I heard news from the south that clans are uniting and fighting each other for more expense of land..have you heard of Oni increasing their soldier's across the borders of the sea?" He spoke moving the piece on his right.

She could see out of the corner of her eye the way he was looking at her and it scared her.

"I've heard Lord Nobunaga has acquired something related to the Oni and..a recent attack on a normal village that had nothing to do with war" he smiled waiting for Nora to move her piece.

Nora twitched slightly when she heard her village mention but remain emotionless.

"Over in England are mostly Catholic a and Jews so they would call them Demons my Lord..." she told him simply"Queen Elizabeth and her Half-sister Princess Mary have been executing protestants in great number..." she said depressingly.

"Sounds like England is similar to Japan when it comes to Lords and Monarchs" he eyed her moving his piece close to hers.

"Yes...I remember the emperor ordering the executions of Catholics in this country just a couple years ago...my mother was afraid to let me outside..." she said quietly.

"I sympathize with your suffering my dear that's why I wanted to UGH!!!" He squelched mid halt of his conversation to see a sword impale his shoulder blade "Surprise to see my old friend" Nobunaga chuckled demonically.

Nora backed away from both of them while she looked at Nobunaga horrified, Ieyasu readied himself to attack.

Yoshimoto sheathed a claw tapping the tip of the blade that impaled his shoulder blade "You think one blade is enough to stop me old friend" Yoshimoto mocked the word his hands formed into Oni claws his body shifting and turning he sprouted horns.

Nora lost her breath when she saw Yoshimoto transform "So it is true..." Nora said quietly under her breath.

Yoshimoto looked at the Foreigner with a demonic look "I intend to kill the King of the Oni but I'll start with his whore!!" He growled swiping her.

Nora yelp in pain but quickly backed up, she could feel something hot dripping down her shoulder she brought her other hand to touch her shoulder and brought it to her face to see blood, it was dripping down exposed shoulder and collarbone all the way to her shredded kimono.

"You will not touch a human being! Demon of darkness, where is the real Lord Imagawa!?"Ieyasu shouted unsheathing his sword.

The Oni smiled gleefully "I am Yoshimoto Imagawa!" He chuckled demonically swiping at Nobunaga.

Oda Nobunaga chuckled shifting and turning becoming the feared Devil he was known as, his skin had become darker till it was black, sharp pointed horns grew on top his head, he grew longer and his to the familiar red Nora had seen on a number of occasions.

"You think you know true power Yoshimoto I'll show you true power" he spoke demonically wrestling with the Demon.

"What is going on?" Ieyasu asked the human gripping his sword tightly.

The Kyuubi could feel that his human friend was in distress and that she was hurt making him manifest in front of her ready to defend.

Nora struggled to stand up"You're...pant...m-master...pant...has... a cough...his...wheeze...soul...exchange...for...weeze...power..." She to him as she stood up.

"No, no this isn't... but..why!?" He exclaimed dodging out of the way letting the two demons fight like animals.

The Kyuubi growled furiously at both demon lords, the hair on it back arched and ready to pounch he charged and ended up tackling and clawing at Yoshimoto.

Nobunaga grabbed ahold of the other Lord's arm tearing it from his socket "Prepare to face the void old friend" he seethed grabbing the arn drinking the contents of blood pouring out.

Nora was completely disgusted by the sight of more blood, Yoshimoto howled in agony as he fell to the floor holding the gushing blood nub of his former arm, he glared as he watched Oda walked over to Ieyasu next"I-if I'm going down I'm taking you down with me Oda..." he said as his nail grew very long and sharp with what appeared to have purple fog and liquid dripping out of it. Nora looked at it and Oda in panic and jumped in front of the red-eyed demon only to be clawed in his place.

She fell to the ground with a thud, she never felt the pain she was feeling now it was tremendous, she her hand trembled as she held her exposed bleeding chest. She couldn't see that the opening around her wound was turning purple but she could sense something was wrong.

The Kyuubi rushed to her side to inspect her wound.

"Nora!" Nobunaga roared grabbing ahold of the lesser demon lord by the neck. Nora turned her head slowly to look at the enraged Oda with weak eyes "N-Nobunaga-sama..." she managed to wheeze out as blood dripped down the side of her chin.

Nobunaga clutched the lesser demons head who is struggling for his life "PREPARE TO FACE THE VOID!!!" He roared snapping his neck instantly dropping the lifeless demon to rush to his concubine. Her veins throughout her body had become a very dark purple, Oda could see sprouting at every spot of her exposed skin.

"Oni venom, I know one way I can do this" he growled demonically crashing his lips against hers, She felt something leave her body to see him sucking the venom through his mouth.

Though the poison had taken care of there was the matter of her bleeding out, she could feel herself already losing consciousness. She felt her body being lifted up into the air and brought against a large warm chest that held her close to it, she then saw darkness.

**\---------**

The blonde feel something wet in her head along with feeling like a hand stroking her head making her stir and groan slightly in her sleep. Her eyes began to open slowly but winches slightly at the light.

"Oh good your awake I was afraid you would've been to Izumo to soon" Okuni sighed in relief.

"O-okuni-chan?..." Nora said hoarsely as she tried to sit up from where she was laying only for her to hiss in pain.   
She looked down at herself to see she was wearing a white kimono with sleeve off her shoulder to reveal wrapped around her chest and her shoulder. She then brought her attention to her surroundings to see that she was in a huge red tent with a lamp flickering with light in the corner of it.

"You succeeded Nora-chan you helped Nobunaga destroy the Imagawa clan. And Ieyasu Tokugawa is gone with what few remaining loyalists of Yoshimoto" Okuni explained.

Nora looked bewildered by this as she held her head "How long was I out? Where are we?" she asked her friend softly still trying to process everything.

"For a few hours but you were cold to the touch, your soul has not yet left your body so this is good" she bowed her head.

The blonde made another attempt to get up, she grouted her teeth through the pain and legs wobbled. Just then someone entered the tent stopping her in her tracks. She was surprised to see it was Ranmaru.

"Oh..pity I thought you would be dead so I can dance on your corpse" Ranmaru spoke sarcastically.

Nora just rolled her eyes at him before frowning at him"Your such a charmer Ranmaru-kun..." She told him sarcastically.

"Milord is sick the venom has left him ill because of you so I suggest you do something about it" he growled.

Nora's eyes widen at this"Take me to him" she ordered him curtly while balancing herself on his shoulder. Ranmaru cheeks turned a hint of red at the blond close contact with him especially since she was half naked.

"Get out then you slut!" He growled.

Okuni took her by the hand "I'll escort you" she nodded.

Nora ignored his comment and nodded to her friend as she helped her limp out the out the tent, the blonde could see it was night once she was outside.

Okuni helped her limp her way through the camp with few onlooking eyes on them as they passed by, the dark-haired woman brought her to the last and biggest tent at the end of the camp. There were guards posted at each side of the tent they both tensed up when they saw the young women come forward.

Okuni frowned at them"She has come here to help Oda-sama" she told them seriously. They remained silent letting the two woman in to see the Lord, sweating muttering in his sleep.

Nora looked at him with sorrowful eyes as she limped her way over to Oda's side"You stubborn arrogant man....why did save me knowing it would do this to yourself..." She said softly as kneed herself down to sit on the side of him.

He shivered from her touch muttering more

She closed her eyes and began to concentrate on her energy making the hand touching his forehead flow bright golden color surprising some of those in the room, she had a solemn expression planted on her face as she slowly brought her hand to his chest and the next thing everyone knew a purple smoke started to come out his chest. When the smoke disappeared the glowing stopped and Oda began to cough light as he tried to sit up.

"How did you do that?" He coughed.

The Demon Lord looked to his side see his concubine looked at him with weak eyes and small smile" My grandmother taught me that one's soul can do many things..." She brought her hand to his view to show him it glow brightly"Especially if you know how to channel its energy..." she told him simply.

He grabbed her face crashing his lips into hers "Mpphmmm" She muffled as she looked at him wide eyes being caught off guard by his action.

She felt an arm wrap around her thin waist bringing her closer to him, She surprised herself when she closed her eyes and started to kiss him back. He then pulled away to look at her.

"Arigato" he placed his forehead toward hers"Your welcome..." she said quietly still kind of flustered. He ran a hand through her long loose hair as he brought her close to his chest.

"My Lord um there are others in the room"Nora told him awkwardly.

"Let's go somewhere private" he chuckled both disappearing into a swarm of locusts.

Oda brought her to what appeared to be pond surrounded by trees, the moon reflection glistened against the shimmering water and lotuses.

He grabbed her hands inspecting them "Teach me how to speak English" he pleaded.

She looked bewildered by his request"Nobunaga-sama why do you want to learn English " she asked curiously.

"I want to experience the world with you see your Homeland once I expand my Empire, I wish to spend my remaining years with you and your family" he looked at her with soft eyes.

She was completely taken back by this"My Lord...the only family I have left is Naoki...my mother lost her mother when she was very young and her father when she was my age...I don't have any other family over there...and trust me the Queen and her sister haven't been" kind "to those who are a different culture of religion..."

"Than I will stomp those whores to the ground and you'll be able to rule England over the people."

Nora just looked at him in shock but then sighed deeply as she turned her gaze to the water"Trust me my Lord Elizabeth is much better ruler than her father King Henry ever was.. " she told him grimly.

"Why do you say both if not one?" He questioned.

Nora took another sigh" Princess Mary has a certain reign over a part of England but she's known as "Bloody Mary" over there" she told him plainly.

" I'm not surprised how the two woman turned out....they had to learn to survive in a man's world with a father who has been married 8 times but who also wanted a son yet kept having daughters..." she said as she sat down to get a closer look at the water"I'm sure even you had heard of the past English king sins with women and how he ran his country selfishly..." She said softly.

Nora took a nervous glance at Oda "I know you have been with many women my Lord so I can't help to be curious...do you have children?" she asked quietly.

"I-I don't know Nora" he spoke at a lost of words.

"I ask this My Lord because I do want them...very much but you don't seem remotely interested in the idea of it..." she could feel tears run down her eyes" A-and I'm also afraid if I somehow to become pregnant and the baby turns out to be a girl of how you will react..." she said as tried to keep her voice calm.

She brought her hand to cover her eyes, she felt Oda gently take her wrist and pulled it away from her face to look at her, She tried to turn away from him but he wouldn't let her.

Before he could lean to kiss her a voice interrupted them "Excuse me, my Lord, I was hoping to borrow Nora for a bit" Mitsuhude requested.

Nora jumped in surprise at the arrival of the new person"Mitsuhude-sama y-you scared me" She said as she held her chest.

Oda was obviously was upset that Mitsuhude I interrupted his leisure time with his concubine.

"Study?" she asked in confusion as she stood up.

"That's right we were supposed to study Astrology after you completed your mission" he nodded.

The young girl looked at the night sky at this, hurt I am told she had always liked the stars and the moon funding them quite beautiful" I think I would like that very much" Nora said softly as she looked at the sky.

Mitsuhude nodded "Well let's study the stars" he smiled escorting her inside.

**\---------**

Nora spent most of the night learning from Mitsuhude, she paid attention to him great interest as he taught her about the stars and planets including stories that came with them.

"As you can see Nora-chan that star that glows brighter is actually the yellow planet" he explained pointing up to the yellow star.

"Yellow planet?" she asked in confusion.

"Yes this planet is yellow but it glows brightly because it's closer to the sun giving off heat, it's cooking the planet" he explained further details.

She looked up in the sky at the yellow planet" Interesting..." Nora said softly."My mother said that the Romans a long time had gods that had the same name as the planets" she told him.

"I don't believe in God's, however, Oni I believe, It's interesting that a civilization would name something without examining it first" he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Actually she told me Romans were very knowledgeable about Astronomy...she said they used it to study our universe as a whole and to create maps of space" the young girl pointed out to him.

"Hmm, it's snowing now, Nora-chan return to your tent quick please use this in case something happens", he said grabbing a sheathed katana from his table offering it to the woman.

The blonde now then saw snowflakes fall from the sky coming towards the earth, she caught off guard when the older man offered the katana to her. She reluctantly took it from him as she stood up from her seat.

"Why are you giving me this Mitsuhude-sama" She asked him.

"The Snow is just as dangerous as rain Nora-chan please if you can do this don't get distracted, go to your room and light the incense candles" he explained checking to see the clouds forming.

"I understand My Lord" she replied softly. A cold wind started to pick up and nipped at her skin making her wrap her kimono tighter to herself, Her and Mitsuhude began to walk back to the camp which was a difficult task due to the wind and a snow picking up.

She heard a faint voice not far from her, Nora stopped in her tracks and turned to face the side, the wind blew her long hair in her face making her move out the way so she could see but snow made her eyes wince.

"Nora let's move we can't stay here any longer!" Mitsuhude called out.

She brought herself to face Mitsuhude" Why? What's wrong?" she asked in concern as she walked over to the older man"Keep moving I don't want both of us to die!"

The faint voice rang out again Nora could hear it better this time, she made it out to be a female's voice.

A glowing butterfly flew in front of the two fluttering its icy wings  
"It's her" Mitsuhude said worriedly.

"Her?" she asked worriedly as she watched the butterfly.

"I haven't had a visitor in these lands for a very long time it's been boring" a disembodied voice rang out in the blizzard, the butterfly flattered to a pale woman with white hair and a frozen kimono she seemed to be half naked with nothing on her feet, her kimono was loose with purple patterns across it.

Nora froze but not from the cold but in fear"Yuki-onna..." she said under her breath.

Yuki-Onna smiled gleefully "Time to collect more souls" she sported a scythe icelike she stomped the ground forming icesickles around the 2 the ghost pointed her scythe at them "Come! Face your death" she readied in a fighting stance.

Nora quickly pulled the katana out of it's sleath and repelled the inhuman woman attack, the blonde eyes began to glow a bright green as she glared at her, Strong wind started form around the two humans but it wasn't caused by the storm or by the Yuki-Onna. The Kyuubi suddenly appeared in front of Nora bearing it teeth at the snow woman with it tails moving madly.

"Do you think a Spirit will help fight a vengeful one?" Yuki-Onna spoke haughty swinging her scythe forming projectile icesickles coming her way.

The sickles shattered instantly before they could attack Nora to her surprise to see Mitsuhude with a silver katana along with his spirit animal, the crane.

"Think carefully of your strategy Yuki-Onna, we are not easy prey" he seethed pointing his silver katana at the ghost.

Nora just stared at the snow woman while her eyes glowed a brighter green, the Kyuubi by then ran towards the snow woman and sunk it teeth in her arm. Nora's aura began to glow a bright golden color keeping the strong wind from hitting her along with melting the snow in the air and below her feet.

"No! Get off me you Beast!" Yuki-Onna slashed his fur with her scythe.

"You were bold, you should've thought carefully vengeful" Mitsuhide said "Now we want you to go back wherever you came from and leave us alone" his eyes glowed white.

Nora grabbed his shoulder gently making pause and look at her, he watched her walk ahead of him as she slowly made her way over to the vengeful spirit her golden glow looking brighter as she got closer. The Kyuubi's aggressive nature died down and his bite on snow woman loosened when he sense the blonde coming over to them.

"Stay away Don't come near me!!!" Yuki-Onna shouted in fear.

Nora stopped for a second to look at her sadly"You poor thing....your death must have been filled with so much sorrow and hate for you to end up like this..." she said as she started to walk again.

"You don't know how much I suffered!! How much I like lost, the reason to become this thing in the snow, I was going to be Nobunaga's wife" she said in despair.

Nora froze at this and turned her head around to look at Mitsuhude , her eyes asking him if this was the truth.

"It's true" Mitsuhude nodded.

"Than he shifted his attention away from me to aquire more power". She turned to stare at Nora "He'll shift his attention away from you when he gets the chance!" She wailed.

He blonde didn't know how to process this as she brought her gaze back to the snow woman, she didn't know what to believe, while the snow woman words made her have a lingering of doubt she kept it quiet when she remembered how the demon lord risked his life to save hers.

Yuki-Onna turned her attention towards Mitsuhide. "I know who you are, I know what you will do after what he did to your own daughter!" She cried out.

Daughter?Nora thought bewildered "Tell me what happen?..." She said starting to walk again" What led to you death?...I think you wanted more then anything for someone to hear you pain..."

"Silence Whore!!" Mitsuhide shouted his spirit animal charged at the ghost straight to her chest, Yuki-Onna bursted into snow floating away chuckling "I didn't want to be alone" her faint voice catched Nora's ears.

"Mitsuhude-sama stop it now!!" Nora snapped at him curtly surprising the Lord great having never heared her raise her voice before.

"She had no reason to bring my child up to mask her pain!" Mitsuhide seethed.

"So what she was true" Nora said as she made her way over to the older man" What exactly happened to you daughter Mitsuhude-sama" she asked him seriously.

Mitsuhide looked Nora angry but his eyes were full of Sorrow "My daughter did what anyone else didn't she spoke against Nobunaga and he turned her into an Oni" Mitsuhide looked at the ground.

"My daughter...my beautiful Gracia, I sent her to Spain to live with her mother..but something worst happened she transformed and killed her mother along with other innocent lives in Spain.."

Nora looked at The man in front of wide eyed with horror her mouth gaping making her bring her hand to cover it.The Kyuubi had come up to Nora side and started to whine and rubbed its self against Nora sensing her anxiety. Silent tears fell down the blondes eyes as she looked at the ground"W-where is you daughter now?" she tried to ask calmly.

"I..killed her" he spoke grimly looking at the sword seeing his reflection in the silver steel.

Nora choked back a sob as this as she gripped Mitsuhude sleeve tightly as she tried to keep her self up"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she said over and over again through her light sobs as she herself sunk into the snow.

"It's not your fault... I.. believe you two could've been friends...I know she would enjoy taking you with her to shop for dresses, I swore myself to never forget..and never forgive" he spoke quietly adding a sad chuckle.

Nora brought her gaze back up to him at this having a faint idea by what he meant my that"M-mitsuhude-sama revenge won't bring her back...just like it won't bring my grandmother back...it just a gaping hole that will never be filled...it doesn't help the pain" she told him as her grip trembled on his sleeve.

"There's already a hole gaped into my chest why repair what's left when you can fill it with something else. Let's go the others will be waiting for us and the Lord has a meeting with the Dragon of Edo" Mitsuhide explained.

"Dragon of Edo?" she asked in confusion as he helped her up.

"Lord Uesugi..with his wife Lady Aya and his.. Bodyguard Nagamasa Kuroda" Mitsuhide said.

"We are meeting them in the red lantern district" He said as she the snow started to die down, Nora looked completely bemused by this as her peachy skin turned bright red"T-the Red lantern district..." she squeaked.

Mitsuhide turned to look at the embarrassed girl giving her a sly smile "What's wrong with the Red lantern district Nora-chan?" He wrapped a hand around her shoulder.

She gave him a "really" look " Its a place for prostitution and opium activity...I swear my grandmother is going comeback from the dead and beat me with bamboo stick for going there..." Nora groaned as she covered her eyes.

"Well If your dead I bet she'll give you more than beat with a bamboo stick, But.. there's a chance you'll get to meet your friend Hideyoshi there" Mitsuhide chuckled.

She looked even more confused by this"Wait? What?" she said as Mitsuhude brought her back to her tent so she could change into more suitable clothing.

"Your friend Hideyoshi he spends more time at the red lantern district than the palace training" Mitsuhide explained.

Nora looked at him shock as she went inside her tent and began to change into a pale orange kimono covered in flowers and old Japanese buildings"He's such a goof ball it's hard to imange him like that" she told him as she tried to process it.

After she was finished putting her hair up she came out to discover that the snow was begining to melt.

"Believe it or not he goes out whoring along with Nagamasa, they both love their Sake, women, and song" Mitsuhide said.

"Can you tell me why this meeting is at the place of lust and drugs?" she frowned at him with her arms crossed.

"Oda Nobunaga is having a meeting there with The Dragon of Edo, and.. something else is happening there" Mitsuhide spoke rubbing his chin.

**\----------**

Nora walked down the streets with Mitsuhude close by her side, red lanterns which how the district got its name flickered in each stall and building. Making the district glow red all around. Nora looked around besides the brothels and opium dens that it was know for it had stalls for jewelery, fabric, games, food, and even stalls that sold foreign items.

"Hieee" one prostitute giggled "would you like to come with us?" Another spoke seductively smokin a pipe.

Mitsuhide giggled slightly "I'm ok ladies but thanks for asking" he waved at them.

A woman bumped into Nora wearing a black kimono with a shawl wrapped across her face she wore onyx sandals her nails we're red"Oh gomenesai" Nora bowed in apologies to the woman.

"Oh can you tell me where I can find the stall that sells rich kimonos?" Her accent was heavy Japanese Nora accidentally looked down that she had very large breasts, her eyes were very beautiful giving off an aura of beauty.

Nora froze when she caught sight of the woman fully, a childhood trauma started to come back to her once she regonized what the woman was making her tremble in fear.

"Umm I-I think it saw down aways there" Nora shakely pointed.

"Oh Arigato you are a treasure, don't be a stranger Ai" she giggled walking down to the clothing stall.

"Did she call you love?" Mitsuhide asked.

Nora's trembling hand gripped Mitsuhude shoulder in a death grip making him flinch as she watched the woman go"Mitsuhude-sama get me to the meeting now"she told him curtly with a shakey voice.

"Ok" he nodded as they reached a large brothel building Nora could already here moaning, laughing, and music inside. Nora noticed besides Japanese women there was frogien women there as well, Spanish, German, and an Irish woman were hanging on the balconies with There was a Chinese woman entering the sliding door.

"Let's find Nobunaga" Mitsuhide spoke not wanting to look at the other women.

Nora nodded holding into his arm tightly as a child would do to a parent still a little shaken up from her encounter with the woman from before and also due being uncomfortable being in this establishment. Nora could notice out of the corner of her eye men hanging around the brothel and inside where starting to take notice of her and began to stare at her with lustful eyes and horrible smirks.The trail was hard to find the brothel smelt of sex, heavy liquor and inscence and people crowding them. The blonde could have sworn she smelled opium and it was getting stronger as they went deeper in.

"Finally there's the door" Mitsuhide said in relief opening it to find Hideyoshi.. penatrating a woman as she screamed in pleasure as he continued to thrust inside the girl"Yes say my name beautiful" he moaned holding her tight "Ah ah ah!!! Yes Lord Hideyoshi more!!" She mewled.

Nora face turned the same color as a tamato as she gasped loudly"B-baka!! Hideyoshi! Wrong door" Mitsuhide stuttered covering his face at what he calls horror.

Hideyoshi cried out already releasing inside her panting as he continued to thrust shivering, he panted turning and wide eyes seeing Mitsuhide and Nora "N-nora!!" Hideyoshi called out.

Nora dashed down the hallway trying to escape from what she saw and heard"Where's Nobunaga's room!!" Mitsuhide yelled Hideyoshi flusters his words "T-he tttop floor!" He squeaked as the prostitute climbed off to suck him.

"Your information is appreciated!!" The long haired man spat shutting the door to find the girl "Nora-chan!" He called out.

Nora didn't know where she running but all she knew she had Hideyoshi having sex with prostitute stuck in her head and she didn't know if it would ever go away. Opium smoke started to cloud her vision as she ran through the brothal, running past a couple people a long the way.

"Hey there Blondie Remember us" a drunk man grabbed her hand, "Let's have some fun never had a foreigner let's see if she'll scream harder" another laughed as they began to rough her up, Nora looked at them in fear.

"I never thought I would be able to fuck a frogiener as beautiful as her" one of them said as he stuck a hand in side her kimono and grasped her bare breast tightly making her yelp in horror.

Before they could rough her up even more, One of the men was grabbed by the head and literally thrown through the sliding door "If you want her you'll go through me" Katsuie growled at men.

Nora looked completely shocked to see who her savior was, Slowly backing up as the men where distracted by Katsuie knowing being saved by him wouldn't lead to anything good, her hand feeling the wall as she faced the huge man afaird to turn her back on him. The men ran in fear of the demon headed to the door where there friend was thrown out.

"Your precious Lord is upstairs" Katsuie grumbled pointing up top.

Nora only nodded to him as she sped down a another hallway to find the stairs. As she was making her way down it she a female moaning in pleasure making her stop in her tracks from recognizing it. Nora slowly turn to a door where the moaning was coming from feelings of dread overwhelming her as she slowly slide the door to take a peek To see a man half bald, with facial hair around his face thrusting inside a woman. The woman moaned deeply in pleasure with a smile on her face, Nora cheeks turned bright red at this she made a little ep sound while quickly hiding herself behind the door, the blonde swore she was going to pass out from being exposed to so much sexual themes. When Nora heard the woman voice more clear this she froze in fear, she slowly brought herself to look through the opening again and her fear was confirmed...it was the same woman who asked for direction in the district.

She had a very good reason to fear this woman she didn't tell Mitsuhude in the market that his wasn't human but something very dark and dangerous.

"Oh Hino-Enma..your so beautiful.. I'm gonna..." he grunted as she slowly licked his neck"Shhhh release it baby release inside me I want your babies" she cooed.

Nora slammed the door to the side, pulled the man off the woman and brought out a golden glowing hand to the woman face making her hiss"Uugghhhh..my head" Nagamasa groaned rubbing his head.

"You cunt!! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget" she screeched lunging at her only to be blinded by the glowing aura that had surronded Nora, While the young girl acted brave and stayed in a defense stance she couldn't hide her trembling and the dark haired woman saw this making her giggle darkly.

"You thought I wouldn't recognize you...Enma-Hino...it's been 10 years but your aura still feels the same..." Nora told her seriously.

Oh Nora remebered her...she remebered her Well it was when she was 9 and she got lost while playing in the fields ended up wandering into the woods late at night and coming across a cave little did she now someone or more like something lived there. A beautiful soft spoken woman tried to lure the little girl into her embrace but Nora could sense something was wrong right away, the woman turned monsterous when the little girl tried to run away...Nora barely escaped with her life that night the viallgers came back the next morning to hunt for the woman but she was gone, this didn't sooth her step father and mother and step grandmother, it was a long while before they let her outside again.This woman who plagued her nightmares for the longest time when she was a child.

"Ahhh your that sniveling child that ran from me" she moaned feeling her chest"Is this your lover?" She chuckled demonically waving at the man who was confuse"Because he's mine and mine alone, once I have his seed I'll dine on his blood til he shrivel's like a prune."

Nora turned to look at the confused half naked man"No I don't know him" Nora told her plainly.

Enma-hino could see that the pretty childshe knew back then had grown into a beautiful woman and was still as innocent and pure as before "You haven't changed" she sneered showing her black teeth "But I can still kill you all the same" her wings moved behind her back.

Nora eyes started to glow green while the wind in the room started to pick up"Oh no Enma-hino your wrong about that..." she said as Kyuubi manfested himself to appear in front of her growling at the vampire.

"Are you my wife?" Nagamasa said covering his eyes, Nora looked bemused"I think I might have thrown him too hard..." She said to herself outloud.

"Enough talk, you die!!" Hino-Enma growled lunging at the girl.

Something silver struck the vampire she gasped in surprise to see a katana through her stomach "I might be drunk..or horny...maybe both..but this marks my first time to face a Yokai!" he smiled shoving the sword deep.

Hino-Enma started vomiting black puslike blood over the floor "Return to your hell from once you came!!" He growled pulling the sword out leaving the vampire screeching disappearing into a bat swarm. Nora just stood there in shock as she watched her childhood monster disapear, she could feel her heart pound hard as she held her chest, the Kyuubi rubbed about against her to comfort her.

Nagamasa Kuroda looked over at the goreigner seeing how beautiful she radiated from her Kyuubi "You saved me from my uh... sexual death I owe you my life fair maiden of the west" he bowed.

"Oh um your welcome..." she said in a lost of words.

He grabbed her hand gently kissing it tenderly "Your very beautiful...more than my ex wife..I would pledge to be at your side til Izumo welcomes us at their gates" his eye's rolled the back of his head as he fell onto the ground at her feet.

Nora sighed deeply at this as she shook her head, she lowered herself to the ground and turned him on his side so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit from his drunkness.

"Men...so blinded by lust that they don't even notice women could be monsters..." she said bluntly.

"Nora-chan.. I'm sorry I didn't.." the door slid open to reveal Hideyoshi looking at her in surprise"Your sleeping with him?" He felt angry and betrayed.

Nora opened her eyes wide as she look at this "What?! No?!" she said offended"I just save this drunken foul from being drain by a Enma-hino..." she glared at him.

"Be respectful Nora-chan this is Nagamasa Kuroda the hero of Echigo and the conquerer of Date" he explained getting the man up.

"What kind of woman do you think I am" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I-uh... nevermind just help me wake him up, he's Uesugi's bodyguard" Hideyoshi spoke.

Nora scoffed and began to shake the unconcious man to wake him up"Sir you need to wake up."

Kuroda groaned shaking his head "No..honey I.. didn't love her" he rubbed his eyes stretching. His vision blurred til it came back to see the exotic west he first saw "If there's one thing good about waking up is seeing a strong capable woman to have next to you" he smiled sweetly at her Hideyoshi glared.

" Your very charming...but Hideyoshi has come to bring you to your master..." Nora told him as she helped him balance"But you probably should put your cloths back on first" Nora said as she turned her head bashfully away from his half nakedness.

"Don't worry sweetie most women find me iristable" Kuroda smirked "When we get to My Lord he'll reward you, improving relations with your lord Nobunaga" he smirked pulling up his pants.

"I didn't want her to kill you...I didn't do it for a reward..." she said softly as she kept her gaze off him.

"All the more reason to reward you" Nagamasa begin putting on his tunic.

"Are you ok Nora-chan?" Hideyoshi asked with concern.

Nora could look at Hideyoshi in the eye after the act she saw him do" I've just seen a lot of....sex for one day Hideyoshi...." she struggled to say her face heating up as she did making hide it in her hand.

"You saw.. everything?" He said.

Nora could only nod in embrassement  
"And his little ecounter as well" she pointed towards Kuroda.

"That stupid Oda...where did he get the bright idea to have this meeting in a brothel..." She growled under her breath.

"My Lord chose this place to be incognito" Nagamasa explained putting on the rest of his armor" Lord Nobunaga was ok with it" Hideyoshi piped "And I wanted to get to know those gorgeous women, til I saw Hino-Enma" Nagamasa smiled scratching his head in embarrassement.

She laughed sarcastically"Of course.. men!" she said as she threw up her hands in irriatation making her way out of the room in a huff.

"Nora there you are.." Mitsuhide spoke "What happened to you?" Asked with concern. Nora looked at him emotionally overwhelmed as she held her head"Can we just go up stairs..." she said queitly"I've think I've had enough of this brothel..."

"I understand.. Let's hurry, those whores keep following me and I'm sick of it" he spoke leading her upstairs.

Nora giggled lightly as she grabbed his arm"Believe it or not your actually a very attractive man Mitsuhude-sama...I wouldn't be surprised if they offered to sleep with you for free."

"I perfer to be with one wife but I thank you for the compliment, so are you Lady Nora, now let's go they could find me any minute" he muttered.

Nora laughed again at this, she was relieved by the time they made it to the meeting room Oda smiled at her when he saw her but she only crossed her arms and frowned at him sternly.

"Your late Concubine of Yamamoto" Uesugi growled before turning his head to wife who rubbed his arm gently.

"It's alright husband" Aya cooed her husband looking at Nora "Oh my look how much you've grown child" the older woman smiled motherly.

Jorogumo smoke her pipe nodding to Nora to sit with her "Have we met before?" she asked Aya in confusion.

Aya leapt up to see the young woman carresing her cheeks "your grandmother told me so much about you, I remembered you were so small when you traveled through the village" Aya smiled serenly.

"Wait you from my viallge?" she said in surprise.

"No I visited to see your grandmother and I saw how small you were when you arrived, you only saw me once when I had to return to Echigo" Aya explained.

"You knew my grandmother?" Nora eyes lit up at this.

"she was my children's nursemaid" she answered "But I let her go as she got old."

Nora was surprised by this information not bowing why her grandmother never told her" well a couple years after you visted you my mother Diana and my step father Yoshiro had a son Naoki my brother...he's 6 now..." she told her warmly.

"Yes.. I hope to visit the Honnoji palace soon, but right now politics are turning" she nodded sitting next to her husband.

Aya had a heart shaped face with dark brown hair that looked almost black, her eyes were chocolate brown she wore a gorgeous purple kimono with peacock feathers, her husband has been serious look on his face he resembled similar to a Samurai in the ancient paintings he was decorated in purple armor eteched with dragon symbols, Nora wasn't going to lie she was beautiful.

Nora turned to Aya husband and sighed" As for why I'm late.... I'll let Nagamasa-san explain one reasons why to you my lord ..." She turned her head to Oda"As for the other reasons...I don't really feel comfortable saying them.." she said.

Nora could tell when others looked at her disheveled appearance and emotionally drained eyes that she has been through a lot that night.

"Hino-Enma was here.. I should've known" Joroguno whispered"I'm so sorry child" the spider woman frowned.

Nora only nodded as she felt tears run down her eyes"I never thought I would run into her again....." Nora said softly.

She felt the spider woman bring her her into her embrace with her head rested against the woman's large breasts. The next thing everyone knew Kuroda and Hideyoshi came into the room.

"She's not dead.. I can feel it Kuroda only wounded her" Jorogumo whispered. Nora trembled at this"This is the second time she failed to get me...I don't know what she will do if she finds me again..." Nora said quietly.

"Reporting for duty my Lord!" They both said simultaneously before falling to ground tripping on each other.

"Your lucky I recognized her Nagasama-san....she would have drained you dry if I hadn't come by.." Nora sat up and told him sternly.

"Is this true boy?" Uesugi asked raising his eye at his bodyguard.

Kuroda hurried shuffling up "Yes milord if she haven't found me soon Hino-Enma would've had me for supper leaving behind what's left" he bowed.

Nora crossed her arms at him"When men clouded by lust they fail to see what's really In front of them."

"It seems the vampire had tried to slip In to weaken my relation with Nobunaga" he turned his to Nora "Thanks to you Nora-chan, you saved my idiot son to be consumed by the death of a walking vagina sucker" he smiled, Aya blushed at the word.

"Father I didn't know she wanted my blood she seemed lonely and-

"Cease your babbling boy, Focus on your tactics and how your skill will save you. stop focusing on vagina's!" The older man growled.

"That goes double for you Monkey" Nobunaga growled "Y-yes Nobunaga-sama" Hideyoshi bowed his head.

Nora was bewildered by this information about Kuroda"He's your son " she said in shock.

Aya felt a little offended "Of course he's my son, can you tell the difference between both?" She asked slightly hurt.

Guilt fell upon Nora quickly"I didn't mean to offend My Lady I'm sorry"she told her apologetically"Its that I just learned about him today...I didn't know much about him I thought he was one of your generals..." she told her plainly.

"He is a general like his many brothers but he protect's his father and me when we travel" the lady nodded.

"I see " Nora said as she turned her head to look handsome, the blonde could tell he was quiet handsome.

"When you visit Echigo, please visit us it'll be honor to meet you again fair maiden of the west" he bowed respectfully.

"Sit down boy!" Useugi growled Kuroda hurried sitting down "Gomenasai father" he spoke.

Useugi then cleared his throat and became serious "You know I'm too old to tell you what to do" he said looking at his son.

His son gave him a sheepish smile making his father sigh deeply before he turned his head and stared at Oda seriously"Now that we got this child play out the way let's get down to business."

"Do you think we'll pull this off Nobunaga-Sama, trying to kill the Takeda clan takes immediate force and the most expert ninjas to pull it off" Uesugi said drinking his tea.

Oda just smirked at the other lord"They do have a strong ninja Kunoichi-Okatsu, but I know how we can slow her down and kill Shinjin Takeda" Jorogumo smoked her pipe.

Nora just listened them quietly as she watched them go back and forth with a plan of attack she would catch Kuroda taking glances at her a couple of times but she was too emotionally exhausted to think much about it, Jorogumo brushed Nora hair through her fingers making the young girl lean into her touch as she closed her eyes in content, it reminded her of when her mother used to do it...she missed her very much.

"It's difficult to pull off, Shinjin the Tiger of Takeda has bridged an alliance with the Sanada family including the 2 brother's, Nobuyuki Sanada, and Yukimara Sanada Japan's strongest warriors" Uesugi sighed remembering his fair share of battle with the Sanada's.

They have never faced Oda army though...or Nora-chan for that matter" Okuni pointed out to the lord, Nora turned her gaze toward her friend not realizing she was in the room.

Nobunaga chuckled "I'll repel them, Okuni take Nora-chan with you to attack Kunoichi at the far East side of the Takeda army, I'll deal with the boy's in the front.. Hideyoshi this will be your first time to be promoted as commander of my army, are you ready for the responsibility?" Nobunaga eyed the monkey carefully expecting his response.

Hideyoshi's eyes widen at this opportunity making him nod in agreement"Of course Oda-sama" He said detirminedly.

"Good, now Uesugi-sama I request your son to be Nora and Okuni-chans bodyguard, send your sons to help lend me aid along with your army we will crush the Takeda clan into dust and the Sanadas will be stomped like ants" Nobunaga smiled with Ambition squeezing his gloved hand emphasising crush.

Nora looked at Oda and then turned her head towards Kuroda at this,   
Kuroda smiled, Okuni twirled her umbrella, Hideyoshi scratched his ear.

"I have a request though..."Nora spoke up.

"You may speak Ai" Nobunaga waved his hand towards her.

"While I don't like bloodshed in general I know we don't much of a choice but I plead with you that we don't involve cilivans in this bloodshed..."She said with solemn eyes.

"These are Takeda civilians they will defend their precious Lord if they get in our way that's on them, but We'll make sure that we'll kill more of his Soldier's" Nobunaga discussed tactfully.

"Thank you..." she bowed her head politely. The rest of the meeting was of them talking the lay out for their plan of infuriating and then the attack.

"Nora" Oda called out to her.

  
"Let's retire to my Chambers" he said softly stroking her face teleporting into his Chambers away from the Uesugi clan.

Nora stumbled a little bit when they arrived in the demon Lord's chambers due to happening so quickly Oda wrapped a arm around her thin waist and brought her close to him causing her to look up at him, she was quite small compared to Oda so it was easy for him tower over her.   
He the over to bring his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. Nora moaned slightly as one hand rested on his chest and the other held his shoulder , she could feel him tugging at her kimono.

**\---------**

Yuki-Onna collapsed inside a wet cave crying her Eye's out as ice drops fell to the rock floor creating an ice pool for her "Nobuyasu... forgive your foolish mother" she wailed staring at the ceiling of the cave.

"So you failed to strike out your vengance?" A disembodied female voice rang out. Yuki-Onna turned around trying to find the source of the voice "Who are you?" The ghost woman spoke wearily to find a woman with a black shawl around her head.

"I am Hino-Enma, and I failed to have a man I so adored until the blonde whore took him from me..just like she took your husband, who destroyed your life and your child" she spoke sadly kneeling down next to her.

"I'm friend..." She said as her eyes glowed gold"I believe we can help each other" she told Yuki-onna.

"I wanted justice for my son, I want Nobunaga to feel his suffering and feel his agony I want my boy back!!" She sobbed"How can we? What would you want with a pitiful Ghost that failed to act out her revenge" The ghost wiped her eyes creating an ice ring around herself.

The vampire chuckled darkly"You will...I promise you.." she said as showed her sharp teeth.

"If you promise to help me get Nagamasa Kuroda, The man hasn't released in me and I didn't get to have his child, if we work together I'll help you get revenge on the man that destroyed your life and murdered your innocent child" Hino-Enma licked her red lips showing her black and green tongue.

She then turned to look at the moon"Nora-channnn my sweet treasure you think your safe from me~ your so kawaii~" she said darkly as her eyes glowed more.

**\---------**

Oda had by then removed Nora's clothing and made her lay on the futon. Nora looked up at the demon Lord as he began to remove his clothing as well. She blushed deeply once again looking at her Lord's naked form and his lose hair, Oda just smirked at her as he kneeled down and lowered his face between her legs as he held her hips.

"M-my Lord what are you-

But she cut herself off when she felt his tounge livk her vaginal,   
She muffled her scream of pleasure, feeling him lick her walls ravenousing his appetite. On the other side of the door Kuroda and Hideyoshi were leaning against it, hearing Nora's screams of pleasure rang out.

"Do you think he's thrusting or eating?" Hideyoshi whispered "I think he's eating her, I don't hear slaps of skin" Kuroda whispered back Both men were turning hard hearing Nora cry in pleasure.

"Oh God!" she moaned out in English as she arched her head up.

The act the older man was performing on her was was all new and strange to her, she brought a hand to her mouth cover her shamful moans.

"I think she's speaking English" Kuroda whispered "I think so except I don't know anything about English."

"I-it feels so good" she moaned in English.

She brought her hand to tangle in man's dark loose locks, Nora could feel her cilmax was about to come soon making her tighten her hold in Oda's hair"M-my Lord I think I'm going to cum" she said between her moans and couple seconds later she did right into his mouth, her sweet moans of pleasure filled the room as she arched back, flinching as her climax rode it's self out. Oda chuckled as he drank her juices hungryly, Nora just panted with hair spread out everywhere.

The boys muffled there moans hearing the young girl cry out in pleasure after her climax reached it's limit. The paper door then ripped open to reveal the two boys falling on the floor with their faces. Nora screamed slightly as she instinctively moved quickly over to Oda and grabbed her kimono to cover herself.

"We didn't hear you two having sex!!!" The boys simultaneously spoke in desperation covering their eyes.

Once she saw it was Hideyoshi and Kuroda she looked at them in complete shock"H-Hideyoshi N-nagasama-san" she said high pitched. Her whole body turned bright red as she tried bashfully to curl up in a ball to disappear.

Nobunaga's eye's went red and he started to growl, Nora heard this and knew it wouldn't lead to anything good she grabbed his face with her hands and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you precious goddess of the west!!" They said in Union jumping out of the window to escape the Oda's wrath.

Oda was a taken back by this but he wasn't complaining as he kissed her back harder, He lowered both of them back to the futon while still kissing her, one hand in her hair the other trailing to her breast.

"I have something I would like to do to you" he whispered trailing his hand across her rib.

"W-what?" Nora asked nervously.

"Would you like try it with me in my...other form" he smiled as his fingers shifted into claws.

The young girl trembled slightly but took deep breath and nodded in agreement remembering how last time how he tried to make the experience less painful as possible.

He smiled at her as he began to transform, Oda's skin started become a very dark black his body became more musclar and thick and teeth sharp, he grew larger in height, his hair now glowed long down his back, a tail sprouted out behind him and his face now look a mixture between a human and a man.

"P-please my Lord...don't let it hurt" she said quietly.

She only received a growl he then plunged slowly inside of her making her gasp, her hymen had been broken from last time so it only felt uncomfortable.

Runes slowly eteched on his skin making a glow of fire, His thrusts slow at first then started to speed up as he let out monster moans. His large claw grabbed one her breasts and began to fondle it. He roared viciously pounding into her, Nora held onto his back as she let out moans, no longer feeling discomfort but now pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i hope you guys liked it I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me with this speacily with the monsters of folklore :)


	4. Traumatic and Surprising Changes

Nora woke and rose from what she was sleeping on only to hiss in pain from the soreness from her lower spin, her eyes not yet had got rid their sleepiness or use to the light making her wince as she looked around the room, She also could hear music down below. When she felt the futon fall off her it was then noticed she was naked making her remember what happen last night making her blush profoundly as she turned to look to see a sleeping naked Oda still under the blanket of the futon with his hair covering his face.

Nobunaga wrapped himself around sleeping, the black smoke from his breath smelled like resin.

Nora trembled slightly when she remembered Oda taking her in his demon form and while he scared her when he did this he also brought pleasure to her as he took her in this form. She honestly didn't know what she was becoming, it seemed like Oda was able to bring out sinful desires that she never knew existed and she hated herself that she was so weak to protest against them.

She knew who he was...what he was cable of and what's he done..yet She feels drawn to him despite all this which scared her the most. Nora got up quietly and began to search for her white under kimono to put on she didn't know Oda had woken up and was watching her lazily and amused as she did this.

"Slept well my exotic west" he purred.

Nora jumped and let out a squeak at this, she turned around to see Oda laughing at her, not one of his dark sadistic ones but one from normal amusement which surprised her.

Nobunaga rose up from the bed, stretching his limbs and legs popping sounds were heard he kneed down to search for his clothes.

"Don't do that!" Nora said annoyed as she held her chest then began to put the white under garment on.

"We are born naked dear Nora why would this embarrassed you?" He smirked picking up his shinobi black colored pants.

Nobunaga then walked close to Nora brushing his knuckle through her hair "I enjoyed that my love" he placed a gentle kiss across her cheek, Nora closed her eyes and leaned into his touch at this.

"I do wish to improve our relationship, I can tell your not still comfortable in my prescence" he spoke seriously grabbing his purple tunic.

Nora eyes soften at this while they trailed to the ground" It's just...I'm not exactly use to what...it requires from a concubine yet my Lord" Nora said while trying to turn red.

She took a deep breath" You have to understand...your one of the very small few of men who didn't shun me or look at me with disgust or mistrust..." she said softly as she put on the rest her clothing with her back to him.

"If you like, I could offer more for you my dear" Nobunaga smiled.

Nora pulled a some strands of her hair up to the side and stuck the hair pins to make them stay there" what do you mean?" she asked him curiously.

He walked over to her and ran his hand through her hair.

"I heard your people rely on this ridiculous religion, I can't form it in words because of how it sounds."

Nora raised a eyebrow at this" Are you talking about Christianity?" she asked. Nora knew her mothers religion was widely looked down upon here and most who practiced it suffered greatly because of it including her mother while she was still alive.

"Yes whatever it's called, I could have a small shrine built by an ally of mine,  
If you want me to bring relations to the English I hope they'll help bolster my people's strength."

Nobunaga clasped a hat above his head.

Nora became serious at this" Your going to have to introduce yourself using your first name first and then your last name so instead of Oda Nobunaga it would be Nobunaga Oda" she told him.

"Fine than if the English will deal with it and I would like to hire a Western Blacksmith for my armor and sword, I could invite the Pope to come to Kyoto where he'll be safe."

Nora gave him a smile when he said he would he do for the christens " Your a very bold and and brave man" She told him.

Nobunaga laughed deep "I wouldn't be a man by than I believe in change and change is good for the world, having allies makes you stronger I want the women in my palace to be my sentinels, I'm back man that wants change to welcomed not shyed or pushed away because of tradition" Nobunaga's rambling was impressive to hear.

" So you do understood English?Then why did you ask me to teach you?" Nora asked him.

For the first time Nora had seen Nobunaga looked embarrassed flustered at most "I.. don't know how to speak your language very well, when we get back to Honnoji I want you to teach me how to speak your language to your people and the pope."

Nora giggled lightly thinking the expression was quiet cute on him, she shook her head as she went over to Oda and helped him put on his chest armor" Well while you do want change you sure like to rush into it before you can properly plan for it" Nora said as she giggled.

Oda looked at her in awe having never actually seen her laugh warmly before.

He smirked clearly amused "Business is business I have to keep my clan alive and my rule untouched, I want Japan to be at peace after I unify or destroy the clans, I have to be almost everywhere my dear." He finished letting the woman strap the buckles into his armor.

Nora looked up at him and then said something in English making him look at her in confusion.

"What did you say?" He asked.

" The secret of change is to focus all your energy on not fighting the old, but on building the new" she told him simply as she did the last buckle" Change is nethier bad or good...but most do fear it more the demons lurking in the shadows" she said softly as she brought her hands to gently cradle his face.

"I.. understand" he spoke English

She smiled at him" So you do know a little english that's good" she said as she started to fix the futon" So I will teach you this for today"She said as she turned her head to look at him and said something in english which just made question marks pop in his head" It means "I want change" she told him simply"You definitely likely will be saying this to more people from the of my birth country."

"First the Honnoji than we'll learn more language's but not in this whore house" he smirked waving his hand empasizing the already moans coming from another room.

Nora hearing this made her remember her irritation with him last "Yes....from what heard it was you idea to stay here..." she crossed her arms" May I ask why?" asked sternly while her eyes frowned hard like a parent with a child.

"It's Nagamasa's birthday, so I thought this would be a treat for him" Nobunaga smirked"Believe it or not whore houses are another way of improving relations" the Demon king laughed.

Nora was fumed up at this as she took the pillow off the futon and threw it at him" Do you know how horrifying it was for me to walk in on him having intercourse!...along with Hideyoshi! I don't think I'll ever get it out my head!" she irrated while putting her hands in her hair " you stupid egotistical pig headed man!" she yelled at him.

Nobunaga grabbed her by the arms growling at her face "Don't ever speak to me like that you wretch!! Say egotistical to me again and see what happens and trust me you will regret it" he snarled shoving her against the wall.

He paused when tears fell down her eyes" Y-you idiot don't you know I was almost raped...not only that but I ran into "her" Her voice broke as she weakly hit his armor" You idiot....you idiot" she said as she kept weakly hitting his armor as her head went to lean against her armor not wanting him to see her crying face.

**\---------**

Nora ran down the steps fast than she ever could close to a Zen Garden not far from the red lantern district. Her tears of being emotionall overwhelmed still falling down her eyes but she then took a deep breath as she took in the peaceful serenity of the garden.

*Meow* a black and white cat meowed staring at the girl with curious eyes.

Nora looked down at the at the cat in surprise to see but a smile soon befell upon her face as she lowered to her knees and brought out her hand for the feline to smell" hello kitty""she cooed.

"I am Nagamasa's guardian spirit" the cat spoke in ancient Japanese it winked at her surprising het the voice is male sounding like a very old man.

Nora quickly regained her composer" So where were you when your master was being seduced by Enma-Hino?" she asked him.

"The Vampire is beyond my power, if I could help my Lord all I need is someone to tell me to come out" the talking cat purred running his body across her leg "and besides you have a guardian why didn't you summon him?" The cat questioned.

Nora looked at him puzzled"You mean Kyuubi? I did summon him...sometimes he comes out without my permission much to my dismay" Nora sighed in exsaperation as she petted the cat.

The cat sighed shooking his head "like this tell me to come out" the cat sat in front of her awaiting the words.

Nora just look at him confused"ahhh come out ?" she said as intructed.

The cat groaned sprouting a second tail a blast of white dust popped, in front of Nora was a two tailed cat with an eye patch and a purple scarf with a ninja belt wrapped around him, the cat looked similar to a ninja.

The normal cat looked at Nora meowing walking away "Greetings Nora I am the White Tiger of Uesugi Nagamasa's guardian" the cat spoke floating in mid air.

Nora looked at him with shock and awe, Her father once told a story about nekomatas that they where cats who gain immortality after there 9th life who were grateful to humans that feed and treated them with kindness but she also heard stories of how some were vengeful after humans killed one of the lives making them kill and eat the human who killed them, it was why so many people where afraid of stray cats because they feared the where nekomata. Except for Nora, she loved animals dearly was always kind to them no matter what they might be, she actually saw a couple nekomata among the stray cats she use to feed but they thought she couldn't sense there true identities.

" Hehehe Nora you should of seen your face when he started talking" I very young voice said in the trees, it sound like a teenage boy.

"And you have one too he can become a normal fox in this mortal world or as a human but not everyone can see us some like you can see us" the Ninja cat meowed.

A boy that looked around 12 or 13 popped down into a tree branch lazy for them to see as he ate a peach, he was gamsime boy with wild blonde hair with red eyes, tattoo red designs in his check, wore pale short yukata with shorts, and was barefoot.

Nora sighed at him as she walked over to the tree" I told you not reveal yourself at random to much...it was a mere of luck I got you out of that spirit trap last time..I know there's many around this area that would do anything to capture a Kyuubi..." She crossed her arms while scolding him like a child.

He just laughed as he jumped down from the tree" Oh relax Nora I clazily smart a bunch of drunks and criminals..." he said as he brushed it off lazily.

The Kyuubi's red feline eyes trailed to the the nekomata" But while it was funny I am surprised that you didn't notice that he was a nekomata...I mean you were able to spot the ones who came by your home with the regular cats...you also did a pretty good job at pretending you didn't know what they were ethier" Kyuubi said with a smile.

"We need to be careful we can't let unwanted eye's be seen on us" the Ninja cat meowed floating around Nora's head.

Nora nodded her head at this" I agree, if anyone found out what you are they would kill you" she said to the cat.

"Plus with me around Lady Nora, I can help you see other people's guardian, starting with Hideyoshi behind you" the cat meowed.

"Ah Nora! Are you praying in the Zen garden hoo hoo" the young man hooted stretching his arms smelling the hot summer air.

Nora turned around when she heard Hideyoshi called out for her.

She saw his guardian spirit sitting upon his shoulder it was a golden monkey wrapped in a purple tunic with golden coins clinking together his tail swished around in anticipation.

" Oh Hideyoshi" the blonde noticed that both the Kyuubi and Nekomata where now gone" I just wanted some air and somehow found this place..." she looked around to admire it"It's quiet nice..."

The Monkey slightly growled looking around feeling the prescence of the Kyuubi and the Nekomata Hideyoshi scratched his shoulder nervously "Do you feel something odd here Nora?" he asked in concern.

Nora could feel the tension radiating off in the air making her grab The man's arm and dragged him out of the garden" How about we go on a walk there's something I need to tell you anyways" She said quickly trying to distract him.

"Oh uh ok!" Hideyoshi said flustered almost feeling like she was dragging him.

"It about you mother" Nora said letti ng go of him after they reached the exit and walked to the front of the brothel.

"My mother? Have you seen her? Where is she why haven't you bring her with you?" Hideyoshi said grabbing Nora's shoulder's in ecstatic energy"Hoo hoo"

Nora was happy his mood was lightened up it made her smile a little" Iesayu didnt really know much but he said she ran off to Okinawa" She said as she her hands on top of his arms.

" And I was right...I don't think she ran off because of you Hideyoshi I think it's because she had a argument with your father?..." she reassured him him softly.

"My father didn't like talking about her, I just wish I knew why she left was she trying to defend me by leaving because of her clan or was it because she's afraid of the Oda clan when Nobunaga's father Nobunhide was in power?" He questioned "But I wanna say thank you Nora! When we take a trip in a few years let's go to Okinawa to see if she is still there" Hideyoshi said esctatic giving a quick peck on Nora's cheek taking her hand "Let's hurry to Honnoji palace!" Hideyoshi exclaimed.

Hideyoshi overjoyed mood warmed Nora greatly as he dragged her by her hand but she stopped him when she heard something making her turn her head to where it was coming from.

"Help! Someone help me!" a voice shouted in English.

Nora dashed over there once she heard that and her eyes widened in horror when she saw dirty men dragging what appeared to be a Christian nun out of the back of a hay cart.The female nun was terrified she tried to wrestle out of their grasp, the dirty peasant's were trying to rip her robes into shreds and drag her into the brothal rising anger from Nora right away. "STOP IT!!" she screamed at the men bewildering them"STOP IT NOW!!" she continued to yell as she marched right over to them.

Nobunaga bursted out of the brothel door's with a drunk haze "Unhand that priestess or you'll be cut down like dogs you are he unsheathed his sword pointing it at the peasants

The two men froze when they saw Oda come out making their grip on the nun loosen allowing her to run into Nora's arms crying, The blonde hushed to het in English before glaring at the two men" Are you both idiots!" causing the men to look at her, Nobunaga drunken state made Nora shake her head and sigh in exsaperation but then regained focus at the matter at hand.

She let go of the nun to walk over to them with rage on her face" Do you realize what you could done to this country by selling a English nun to this brothal, you would not only sign a declaration of war with England but with the Vatican it's self!" Nora eyes norrowed dangerously at them" How do you think empoper No- Gaara will react that he has to go to war with half of Eroupe because of two idiotic men of his country!!"

Nobunaga smirked seeing how ferocious she's becoming "This will be the woman to help me unify this broken land" he thought to himself.

The men where at lost of words as the stared at the blonde in front of them"What you have nothing to say now!" Nora said annoyed.

"Leave now or be executed on this brothel you so hold dear" Nobunaga barked in a mixture of Japanese and broken english causing the men to run away in fear.

Nobunaga pointex over to the Nun "Translate for her Nora" he spoke in Japanese.

Nora just face palmed herself as she shook her head when she heard Oda make threats in his drunken state.

" Lord Oda next time practice English when your sober...it hard to understand when drunk..." She said said as she walked over the Nun" And if you where sober you could tell that they were Japanese" she said as she made her way over to the Nun.

"Thank thank you! I was sent here to relay a message from the pope that requires the ears of Lord Oda Nobunaga" she rambled a bit fast due to the state she was in.

Nora giggled at how cute she was " Remember to breath " Nora said speaking in the Nuns and her language" I'm afaird Lord Oda might...." Nora turned around to watch Oda stumble around" be a little...incapacitated right now" She said carefully as she turned her head back to the Nun. Nora has to amitt she was quiet pretty with her lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, and lose strands of brown hair coming out of her Nuns hat, she looked at least 2 years younger then Nora. "What's your name?" Nora asked with a warm smile.

"I am Maria of the Vatican" she bowed slightly "I must relay this message to Lord Nobunaga this is his Ears only the Pope trusted this letter to me in the best translated Japanese" Maria mentioned showing the slightly crumpled letter.

Nora took it and then began to examine it both of them jumped when they heard a loud crash they turned to see Oda fell to the ground drunk. Nora sighed deeply as she shook her head" Hideyoshi!" Nora yelled for her friend.

"Oh my Lord there you are!" Hideyoshi hooted quickly pulling the Lord up "Take me back to the palace Monkey, let the concubine wallow in her self pity" Nobunaga slurred.

"As you say my Lord" Hideyoshi frowned walking around to find a carriage.

Nora frowned at him while she crossed her arms"Hideyoshi pick him up and follow me we have to get sober this important" Nora said curtly dismissing the Demon Lord's remark as she marched off away from the brothel with the Nun trailing behind her.

"Oh now she wants to help and here I thought crying helps" the demon lord slurred.

**\---------**

Nora marched through Honnoji palace with one destination on her mind with Hideyoshi trying his best to keep up with her while carrying his drunk Lord over his shoulder. All the servants and residents just watched Nora in confusion as she made her way through out the palace, She eventually found out what she was looking for when she spotted the kitchen. Hideyoshi was running out of breath and Maria was trying to keep up in general. Hideyoshi and Maria were confused when she lead them to the kitchen, Nora opened the doors surprising the cooks at her sudden appearance.

"L-Lady Nora what are you doing here?" A cook asked in confusion.

Nora walked right up to him and began ask if he had a list of things in the kitchen. The cook looked even more confused what she asked for and began to bring them out for her, the blonde then started to focus herself to pour the incidents he gave her into a a big cup and then mixed them together " Hideyoshi put him on a chair and hold him down" She told him curtly.

Hideyoshi was still confused about Nora wanted to do but did as she instructed. He place Oda in a chair making him groan, Nora went over to him and then started to force him drink what was in the cup. Once the strange rancid smelling liquid hot his throat Oda eyes open wide and he started to struggle.

Hideyoshi started to look paniced as he watched the blonde force liquid down the Lord's throat, it was clear what ever it was tasted awful.

It was only when Oda finished the drink is when Nora pulled away only for him cough and breath violently" There...are you more sober now?" Nora asked with her arms crossed and much to Oda surprise he was making him look at his concubine bewildered.

Nobunaga grabbed her by her kimono "Go" he spoke low pushing her to Hideyoshi who caught her quickly "And Monkey we're gonna talk of your promotion, let Nora see Mitsuhide or Nohime I have business she won't interfere" he sneered exiting the kitchen without haste.

"Sorry, Nora-chan my Lord is.. difficult to understand" he said nervously "Who should we go see first?" He asked kindly.

Nora glared at him as she watched the Lord leave " I need to see Jorogumo " She told Hideyoshi curtly as she headed out the kitchen and down the hall.

Maria caught up to the other girl" You gave him the old bar maid Sober drink didn't you" She asked the blonde as she made her way down the hallway Hideyoshi just looked confused but then again Nora had been confusing him a lot today" You couldn't talk to him drunk, don't worry he will be more then happy to talk to you once calms down" She smiling at her reassuring her.

Nora looked at around until she found the room she was looking for but before she opened the door she turned her head to look at Maria seriously" Jorogumo is a Yokai Maria...but she won't hurt you as long your not a threat to her...you be respectful to her she will be respectful to you" Nora told her seriously.

Fear fell upon Maria's having heard horror stories of Yokai but she nodded understand and with that Nora knocked on the door and then entered the chambers that has hanging fabric all over the place and there she spotted the spider woman sitting on a couch with her young all around her.

"Hello my child what brings you here" she asked with a smile and then noticed Marian look at her with fear curiosity" I see you brought a adorable young girl of faith " Maria hide her face from her which made her chuckle. "I want to ask you take of Naoki while I'm away" Nora said straight to the point.

Jorogumo just looked at her bewildered at this request but then became serious as she gestured for her to sit down so they could talk.

**\-----------**

Nora looked in the mirror as she wrapped herself in a short red Yukata, she also wore black pants with knee armor and boots with her blonde hair tied into a ponytail.  
  


**Nora's Clothes**

She was ready to go out to war but honestly she dreaded the thought of having to spill blood. She left her room and headed to the servant quarters, when she got there she went into of the rooms walked up to a futon to what appeared someone was sleeping in. Nora got down on her knees and began to shake the person awake a cute yawn could be heard as small figure turn over to reveal Naoki who woke up with sleepy eyes but his eyes soon opened wide to see the face of his smiling sister which made him jump into her arms and hug her tightly. "Sister!" he cried in joy" I missed you so much " he said as her stuck his face in her neck. "I missed you too..." she told him warmly then giving him kisses all over his face. Nora then picked him up and exited his small room out of the servant quarters confusing the little boy. "Sister where are we going?" he asked innocently. He then looked down to see his sister's outfit"Why do you look like your dressed for war?" he asked worried. Nora didn't answer as she stopped in front of Jorogumo door before sighing deeply and then knocking in it.

The blonde was surprised to see a man that had black hair and grey streaks moved to the side with a scar on his cheek he opened the door and while his eyes were on her up and down as if he was examining her, Nora could also see he wore clothing that was purple and and black that golden designs of spiders webs on it. Something about this man scared her...she could sense something wasn't right about him. When he brought his gaze back to her and her a smirk"You must be Lady Nora well come in Jorogumo has been expecting you..." he gestured with his hand before walking over to a table and started to drink tea.

"Allow me to make you tea" he evily smirked ringing a bell.

Naoki hid his face into his sister neck feeling the same thing from the man Nora just rubbed his back to calm him down as she kept a calm face"Prehaos another time...I have to take off to the battle flies soon " Nora declined politely. "Forgive me for asking me this sir... But who are you?" she asked.

The man smirked "I am Hisahide Matsunaga an old friend of Nobunaga and Milady Jorogumo's patron" he bowed.

Nora was surprised when he said he was Jorogumo "parton".... And you survived?" The blonde said astonished.

She wondered how he got the scar that looked very similar to golden designs on his clothing and now question was answered.

Jorogumo wrapped her grey hands around the man kissing him tenderly "He is my maker he gave me life" she chuckled.

"He's the only suitor I'll never hurt or eat" Jorogumo smiled being embraced by her creator.

Naoki head slowly came out Nora's neck when heard the spider woman to look at the spider woman curiously but shyly. Nora could tell Jorogumo really loved this man by her affection and with what she just said, she then brought her gaze to her brother"Naoki..this is Lady Jorogumo..." she told the little boy gently as she gestured to the older woman.

"Your going staying with her for awhile ok."

He could only see her legs but not her spider form if she let's them but he could feel a strong aura within her that's connected to the scary man. Jorogumo let go of Hisahide and walked closer over to them as she smiled gently at Naoki. The little boy looked at the spider woman and then his sister unsure.

" It alright Naoki she won't hurt you she has childern herself" Nora kept reassuring him as his grip on her reluctantly loosened" She won't hurt you.." she told him again as gently brought to Jorogumo's open arms.

The older woman held him close to her as she stroked his head " Enma-hino is very vengeful Jorogumo...not only have I evaded her as a child but I made her lose her next meal...she and doesn't care if she has to hurt a child to get to me..." Nora told her solemnly as she looked at Naoki.

"I knew of her before she took that name" the Spider woman sighed "She went by a different name that wasn't menacing she used to be innocent."

"Enma-Hino?" Naoki said in confusion as he looked at sister worried.

Sympathy fell upon Nora face at this" Did...did she lose a child?...she looked desperate to have childern" Nora asked carefully.

"No she fell in love with a lord obsessed with him not wanting to leave him so she tried to burn her family alive to be with him, she was 14" Jorogumo stroked Naoki's hair.

The 6 year old was still sleepy began to nod off as she did this, feeling a sense of calm and warmth.

Nora widen a little at this but she she remained calm" And...what happened to her after that?"

"She was burned alive for almost murdering her family but she was 14 but they tried her as an adult."

Nora covered her mouth horrified at this, for someone to try to murder her family and then executed horribly so young...she didn't know how to process that but she could help to feel sorry for her even when she remebered what the vampire woman did to her.

Nora then brought her gaze back to Naoki bringing her hand to rub his back making him look at her tired eyes" You listen to what she says and don't ever go outside with out her do you understand?" Nora told him with sternly.

Naoki only nodded as drifted off to sleep on Jorogumo shoulder, Nora's hand left his back as she brought her gaze to the spider woman" Please keep him safe..." was all she said turning around to take off for battle.

Jorogumo tuned to look at her lover while cradling Naoki"So...what did you think my Lord?" She asked him.

"I believe she'll play a part, on this world more than she's letting on, she'll shake the foundation of Japan's fate, but nevertheless I'll support her, but... Nobunaga must be removed before he'll do great harm" Hisahide spoke.

" I believe so too..." Jorogumo said as she continued to stoke the child's hair" You know Nobunaga will never let her go..." she said solemnly.

"And I fear...the end of my life happening very soon, I hope you'll be alright my beautiful creation" he smiled cupping her grey face her red eyes flashed.

"Take the boy raise him as your son this is still your chance to live Jorogumo." He spoke opening the doors "Don't forget me" he said almost afraid.

Jorogumo could feel tears run down her eyes at this making her hold Naoki tighter.

**\-----------**

Nora walked outside into the meet I g room where everyone was planning for the battle at the Takeda estate, The blonde scanned the area until she spotted Oda making her go up to him.  
Hideyoshi was there along with him.

"Hideyoshi you have impressed me with this plan" the Demon lord chuckled witnissing how executed this plan will work.

Both them then noticed Nora walking towards them with seriousness in her face, both where surprised see her new look having only seen her dress feminine.

Nohime smirked smoking her pipe "Jorogumo is full of surprises" she chuckled Katsuie Shibata smiled lustfully Ranmaru scoffed "Ugly" he muttered Mitsuhide smirked "You look amazing Lady Nora" the Retainer bowed.

Nora smiled at Mitsuhide" Thank you...But you where right Ranmaru my grandmother thought pants where ugly too" Nora said with a smirk.

"Nora did you know Hideyoshi is getting a promotion" Okuni smiled taking her seat next to Ranmaru.

Nora face lit up at this"Oh really" she said with a smile as she looked at the male.

Hideyoshi smiled as the retainer's clapped for him Nora included "Hideyoshi from this day forward your not just a soldier amongst my rank you will far better than that" Nobunaga spoke the young man was excited.

"You will have the last name Hashiba and most importantly this title I will grant you will be a sense of pride and accomplishment if you work hard" the Oda lord smirked.

Nora was waiting in anticipation Along with Okuni"From this forth you are not Hideyoshi the Soldier" Oda Nobunaga slowly rose his hand, Hideyoshi was getting almost excited "You are my Sandal bearer!!" The Oda Lord announced.

Nora smile faded away right away and was soon replaced with shock at what the Lord just said, her eyes then grew as brought her head to look at Hideyoshi.

Everyone except for a few didn't laugh such as Nora didn't laugh, Mitsuhide didn't laugh Okuni was covering her face with her umbrella sad.

Hideyoshi was red in embarrassement almost if he was about to cry he couldn't take it, and ran out.Nohime was laughing hard tears pouring out, Katsuie laughed hard clutching his chest to take small puffs of air and Ranmaru laughed loud yelling Sandal bearer at Hideyoshi.

"Let's go find him, Nora" Okuni whispered grasping the blond woman's hand, Nobunaga only smirked seeing Nora exit out with Okuni and Mitsuhide with her.

Nora looked around frantically until she spotted Hideyoshi in the tree he uusaully liked to hang out in" Hideyoshi..." she called out to him softly.

"G-go away!" He wimpered not looking at Nora his shoulders were shaking she could tell he was sobbing

Her eyes grew soft as she began to climb the tree and then sat on the branch next to him, she then brought him close and hugged him tightly.  
  


He wimpered clutching to her tightly for comfort. She rubbed circles into his back as she hushed him softly" I don't know what he was thinking giving you that title...in public no less...but it wasn't right" She told him softly.

She sighed deeply"But I know he knows that are capable...he wouldn't have asked you to prove yourself on the battlefield and lead a group soilders if he didnt..." Nora reassured him warmly.

"A sandal bearer how is that sense of accomplishment, I-I Don't understand!" he cried.

"I not going to lie he is a bastard for doing that...but the best revenge is to prove him wrong" She said seriously as she pulled away from him.

Hideyoshi looked up at Nora "I do I want to prove I'll be the best sandal bearer he has he'll be so impressed he'll definitely make me a general or a commander" he half smiled.

Nora smiled bright at him and then kissed his forehead softly then looking back at him" Show everyone during the battle at Takeda's Palace that you are capable of...show your strength" Nora encouraged him.

Hideyoshi cupped her face this might sound silly but I don't know what I'll do without you" he smiled.

"And the Spider will unravel the web of fate" Hisahide chuckled "Hurry Along now childern, your demon lord is waiting for you" he waved his hand.

Nora jumped up in surprise while she held her heart"Lord Hisahide don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack" Nora said under her breath.

He smirked "I won't tell anyone what I saw here if you don't tell Nobunaga about my relationship with Jorogumo" he winked the man was very secretive.

"Now hurry I'll meet with you when you arrive at the meeting" Hisahide explained as he made his way back inside Nora just watched him as he went she cold feel chills go down her spine"That man scares me..." She said quietly as she got out of the tree Hideyoshi jumped down and walked with her inside.

Everyone seemed to calm down Mitsuhide and Okuni had returned to their seats, Nora glared at Oda as she walked to sit down with her arms crossed "We are suspose to have a serious meeting Lord Nobunaga not make a mockery of each other" She said as stared hard at him.

"And we're not here to sleep around with others people" Nobunaga smirked "Now as Hideyoshi places we need to built a castle against the Mastsudara clan while The Takeda are distracted, our only goal is to remove the Matsudara clan out and keep their city as our own it is straight to the Azai clan"Nobunaga explained checking the map.

Nora looked at him dead panned" If you recall my Lord if I hadn't given that drink to you today you would have been still drunk and we wouldn't be able to plan our attack" Nora raised a eyebrow at him.

"Get her out of my sight if she doesn't shut her mouth, she won't understand how war works with an attitude like that" Nobunaga growled.

Katsuie grabbed ahold of her "with pleasure my Lord" and started to drag her away "No one speaks when the Lord is finished whore!" he spat.

Nohime took a huff "She's becoming an embarrassement if she keeps acting like a child, next time if she wants to come to our meeting she should shut her mouth first while letting you speak first" Nohime smiled.

Nobunaga glares at Nohime "That goes double for you No" he growled "Uh yes my Lord" she quickly bowed.

"Hideyoshi" Nobunaga ordered "Yes my Lord" he said raising his head up "My sandals need a wash do it nicely and I'll let you take part in the castle construction" Hideyoshi nodded picking up the pillow that holds Nobunaga's black and gold sandals.

Katsuie still had Nora in his hands opening her room up throwing her inside "Think of this as a timeout, if you learn to behave and wait for your turn to speak, than maybe Nobunaga will let you attend the meeting whore, I'll check on you when you calm down" he grinned lustfully showing his canine teeth shutting the screen door behind little did he know Hisahide was hidden from him smiling in ambition.

Nora only glared at him as she watched him go while fixing her Yukata"Pig!" she spat then going over to window as she let a frustrated growl.

"Did someone piss in your bowl of rice Lady Nora" Hisahide's voice spoke outside the door, he giggled at the joke.

Nora spun around to look at the man"Oh Lord Hisahide..." She then sighed deeply "I did act like a child didn't I..." She more calm as she looked at the ground.

"I don't think your accustomed to Meeting rooms" he smiled leaning against her wall as he entered "When the Daimyo speaks everyone is silent once he's finished than he'll ask his retainer's their opinions.

Nora pushed some lose hair out her face" I honestly don't know what to do my Lord...I've never been involed in a battle before" She said as she brought her gaze to him" And it doesn't help that man makes me so angry "She growled in irritation as she marched over to sit in a chairexplaine

"We're facing a war of all of Japan, this hasn't stopped since 1493 and the previous war begun in 1334" Hisahide explained.

"My dear I've known Nobunaga when he was a 5 year old boy he's a furious child and he didn't mourn well when his father had died and when became estranged from his mother."

Nora his her face into her hands"I've got feeling it will never stop...how many more have to die until we reach a land of peace..." Nora said weakly.

"This land won't be healed if the Oda, the Takeda, or the Uesugi or Ikko Ikki are stopped, Japan is worried about a population drop so their constantly marrying and breeding faster than dogs, Nora my dear I believe you'll be an old woman by the time the War has stopped" Hisahide explained making Nora wonder.

Was that true?....she didn't know how how to comprehend all this as she looked at out the window to look at the seemingly peaceful land.

"I have been alive for 600 years and I have seen many of times this happens" he sighed brushing his hair through his fingers"What is my dear?" Hisahide questioned.

" I believe is possible Lord Hisahidesa..." She said as turned her head back to him"I'll make sure of it...so we won't have to live in a country of war and prejiduce" She told him determindly.

"Believe it or not, I believe that this war will come to an end" Hisahide smiled "But first.. I'm sorry my dear please forgive me for doing this" he spoke grasping a knife with the Matsudara symbol etched into it.

Nora looked up at him in fear at this"M-my Lord I-I don't understand?" Nora slowly backed up away from him.

"I promise, I'll be quick and not damage you too much, scream for Nobunaga now!" He pleaded slicing her arm attacking her ever chance she left herself vulnerable "Forgive me Jorogumo" his thoughts echoed into Jorogumo's head.

Jorogumo closed her eyes with tears as she sense what her master was doing to the pour sweet girl she held affection for. Nora screamed out in pain out as she scrambled to the ground making Hisahide climb on top of her.

"Scream for Nobunaga!! Scream for his help do it Nora it's your only choice!" Hisahide gave a sad smile stabbing her shoulder than her back than carving a scar in her leg "I don't like this either my love but this is the only way for her and Nobunaga to be more close and for the Matsudara to be finished, I love you my Jorogumo" he thoughts transferred to hers.

The retainer's heard bloody screams arupt in the palace, Nora cried out in pain as he kept craving into her.

"Nobunaga!!!" Nora screamed he Oda unsheath his sword hearing her cry out his retainer's followed him.

Nora trying her best to crawl away leaving a trail of blood as she did "Nobunaga!!" She wailed helplessly.

She had by then curled up into a ball as she and was drenched in her own blood wishing for the pain to end.

"You've done well sweet Nora" Hisahide smiled placing the dagger unto her stabbed shoulder" something good will come from this" he slowly evaporated into black smoke crawling out of the windows "I'm so sorry my dear, don't worry this will be over soon" his voice echoed"Next time will do business with tea."

Nobunaga rushed up the stairs his face shock in distress his heart almost crushed "Nora!!" He shouted in Anger rushing to her bloody state Hideyoshi rushed to his master's side shock written on his face.

Nora just sobbed hard and reach out desperately for the demon lord as Oda picked her up causing her to cry out in pain.

"Nora" Nobunaga croaked slowly picking her up "Who did this to you!?" He growled in anger Hideyoshi saw something silver stuck on her shoulder, he pulled the dagger out to reveal what was printed on it "My Lord...the Matsudara were here, they attempted to assassinate Lady Nora!!" He half yelled.

Nobunaga saw the symbol etched into it "They thought they could destroy me" he seethed "They'll think twice hurting a woman of the Oda!!"

Nora just held onto to Oda tightly as she trembled in great pain"I-I'm sorry m-my Lord...I-I'm s-so sorry..." She struggled to say as stared at him with eyes filled with tears.

Nobunaga pressed her face close to his chest "Don't speak" he whispered to her than look to Okuni "Use your magic to heal as best you can Okuni" he growled "Hideyoshi send a detachment to meet with Ieyasu Tokugawa, we're going to war! Bring the knife as evidence to rally them up!"

"Yes my Lord!" Hideyoshi bolted down the steps.

Her blood poored out her greatly even soaking her hair.

"Katsuie and Nohime commend the raids" he seethed both nodded.

Okuni rushed to Nora's side taking her from Nobunaga's hands placing her on her bed "This will hurt Nora" Okuni spoke beginning to begun her healing.Nora could only tremble and whimper.

Nobunaga leaned against the door frame, tears flooded the Demon Lords face, for the first time Nobunaga had felt after he lost his father and became estranged from his mother... he was afraid of being alone.

Hisahide retreated into a grove slowly appearing human again "I'm so sorry my Jorogumo" he said sorrowful seeing her nestled in the grove covered in web.

"I'm sorry it had to come to it but you know it needed to happen my dear" Jorogumo arose from her cave.

She then turned to look at Naoki sleeping soundly next to her young and guilt fell upon her face when she thought of him and his sister.

Hisahide brushed a knuckle across the sleeping boy's face"What will you do with him my dear?" He asked in concern.

Naoki just lightly yawned at this as he turned over to the other side, Jorogumo looked at the ground at this"I'll do what I promised Nora...I'll keep him safe until she returns...I care greatly for these two...like they were my own childern..." She said as she brought her sad eyes to him.

He brought her face to his for a kiss "Jorogumo, I need you to grant me one last request" he spoke gravelly cupping her face.

"Anything my Lord" She didn't hesitated to say.

"Make me mortal my love" he breathed finishing the sentence "It's time to put away the magic."

Jorogumo looked surprised at this but then returned to calm"As you wish my Lord..." She said quietly.

Hisahide brought her in for one last kiss "You know I will forget you my dear" he said sadly.

" I know..." she said with a tear run down her eye" But I want you to be happy..." she said softly.

"So do I... I'm ready, I won't remember my magic nor you but I will be known as the spider in the court" he kneeled down looking up at her "Cast your spell darling."

Jorogumo backed up and slowly and quietly began to chant making her glow the same glow overfilled Hisahide as well.Hisahide breathed raising himself looking at Jorogumo He ran away in fear.

He looked around confused having no idea were or who he was "This castle could be a place where I can take refuge."

Jorogumo fell to the dirt as she cried in a broken heart.

**\--------**-

Nora lay on the futon, crying and trembling in her sleep as Okuni worked he magic despetately trying to save her friend's life. Nora reached out for her friend and grabbed her arm with both of her hands.

"O-okuni..." Nora said very weak.

"What is it Nora?" Okuni asked in concern.

Nora dragged her head to the blacked-haired girl's lap and curled up on it as she cried"Don't leaves me" She whimpered as she trembled.

Oda was fuming with rage as he sat in his war room, everyone was afraid to even speak if it flew Nobunaga into a rage.

"How...did...this...HAPPEN!!?" he yelled.

"We Don't know my Lord, we heard the screams only to find the Matsudara dagger strucked onto her"  
Hideyoshi told his Lord seriously but deep inside was filled as much rage as Oda.

"But I brought good news my Lord, Ieyasu Tokugawa and Kenshin Uesugi has allied with us to take down the Matsudara clan" Hideyoshi reported.

"This time they'll never hurt one of our own but my Lord the Matsudara clan are allied with the Azai your brother in law, he'll betray you the moment your actions are against the Matsudara" Mitsuhide explained.

Oda closed his eyes and went into deep thought at this, conflicting emotions filled when he thought of his sister and when he thought about Nora. Okuni then came into the room and went over to talk to Oda. "My Lord she's Stable...but she's asking for you..." Okuni said softly.

"Arigato Okuni" Nobunaga nodded making his way to Nora's bed Chambers.

"Thank You Okuni" Nobunaga nodded making his way to Nora's bed chambers.

Okuni exited the politics room, going under the floor boards floating across the Zen Garden "I can sense your hear, Jorogumo" Okuni opened her red umbrella to hear the spider getting closer.

"Why are you here?" She questioned turning around to face the spider.

Jorogumo had looked like she had been crying" I heard...that sweet child was attacked...how is she?" the spider woman asked.

"Long gashes on her forearms the assassin had cut through her leg getting the bone than she was stab twice on the shoulder with the dagger placed inside" Okuni explained "I knew it had to come to this Jorogumo even your creator and yourself don't deserve it" Okuni twirled her umbrella.

"Though.. I admit, I felt her soul almost fade I was ready to take her to Izumo" Okuni half smiled missing the city of the dead.

"But she is ready to take the Demon Lords hand" Jorogumo spoke up.

Both woman brought there gaze towards the room where the blonde was staying. When Oda came into the room he could hear Nora pant and could see her skin had become pale while she looked at him with weak eyes.

Nobunaga kneeled down cupping her face "I'm sorry, my love" he managed to say bringing his face down to kiss her lips.

Meanwhile Okuni looked at Jorogumo "Where's Hisahide?" She asked.

The older woman brought her gaze to ground sadly"I fulfilled his deepest wish..." she said softly as stray tears ran down her eyes.

"He wanted to be mortal, Jorogumo where can I find Matsunaga?" Okuni asked.

Nobunaga give her a quick kiss on the lips again, grabbing a handful of her hair sniffing it "You need a bath" he spoke while brushing his knuckles across the side of her cheek.

Nora weakly laughed at this"Y-you sure know how to charm a woman..." she laughed but then coughed in pain.

Nobunaga looked at her in the eyes "I have been thinking about you so much today" he said grasping her hand but not to tightly.

Nora looked at her hanfmd then at him with half-lidded soft eyes"Oh really?"

"I want to marry you" he spoke almost desperately.

Nora eyes open wide as this"Me?..you want to marry me..." She said bewildered.

Even though she was shocked by this revelation it at the sametime it filled her heart with warmth but then her expression turned sad as she closed her eyes" Do you realize...the scrutiny you will face from chosing to marry a frognier..." She said quietly.

Nobunaga nodded "I want you take my place as my lady and a Queen of Honnoji and the land of Kyoto."

Nora placed her hand on top of his "But something as big as this...you would need the blessings of Emporer NoGaara..." she said quietly.

"That can be done once I destroy the Matsudara clan, than the Emperor will offer me his Blessing" Nobunaga explained.

"So he's making his way to Honnoji palace.. I'll make sure he'll be at the palace, and to make sure Nora will be alright" Okuni nodded.

Oda then carefully picked up Nora, stood up, and headed straight to the bathes.

"I know a secret place that can sooth your pain, not even my retainer's know where it is" Nobunaga smirked carefully holding her trying to not cause her too much pain.

"Something tells me Lord Nobunaga is going to keep Nora very close to him...he won't let any other man touch her after this" Jorogumo said.

"I agree, though... Hideyoshi Hashiba has begun to develop feelings for the girl, I fear it'll consume the Monkey he had never gotten the love and attention from his parents." Okuni spoke her mind aloud twirling her red umbrella

Oda brought Nora to what appeared to be a underground cave underneath the castle, Nora brought her head that was resting on Oda shoulder to look around to see in awe at a hot spring that has grass and florai growing around it and even had water rushing out of opening of rocks that looked like a small waterfall.

Jorogumo walked over to a spider web " I knew his mother...She did love her son very much...but she wasn't strong enough to oppose her husband" Jorogumo said sadly as she stroked the web.

"I believe your wrong Jorogumo, A mother wouldn't easily abandon her child just to escape from the clan wars" Okuni shook her head.

Oda placed Nora on a Rock and began to take off his armor and then his clothes. He then turned to Nora with his naked glory and began to undress her from the white kimono.

Nora grabbed onto his hands when he tried to pull open her kimono making him look at her to see her head was lowered to the ground was sobbing softly.

"Sh sh sh sh don't cry my lotus I am here" he spoke wiping her tears away.

She slowly pulled away her hands at this allowing him to him to take it off.

He pulled down the white garmet to reveal just the extent of her wounds making him grimace, Nora just brought her face into her hands" I look disgusting..." She cried softly.

"Look at my scars and what do you think of them" he asked letting her see his whole body.

Nora brought up her gaze slowly and covered her mouth while looking at his scars in sorrow she brought her shakey hands to his chest, her fingers gently traced the bumpy flesh that seemed to be all over. Her teary gaze then came back to his "Y-you been through so much..." She said softly.

She brought a hand to his cheek" You really are fearless..."

"I was 26 when I took over the Oda clan" he spoke trailing her scars.

He looked up at her with his fearless eye's "I told my retainer's we were born in order to die those that follow me fight til your last breath, those that don't stay behind and watch me win" he spoke remembering that speech that shook everyone in his council.

Nora eyes soften at this" Yes...I heard you took over young...after you father died..." She said carefully" I'm sorry for asking this but how did he die...my village wasn't reall keen on most information of the waring clans..."

Nobunaga muttered but understood that this talk is still going on "He was a weak fragile man at the time, a smallpox disease killed him, after we cremated him...I was angry so I threw his ashes into the bonfire and burned his Buddha statue" he explained.

Nora looked at him with deep sypmpathy see could tell his father's death hit him really hard, she didn't blame him on how he reacted she knew the anger was the only way he could cope with his death at the time.

"And...what happened to your mother?..." she asked softly.

"My mother is alive.. raising my only living son who is 16 year's old, we aren't on speaking terms" he finished looking away from her "Forgive me Nora but it's hard for me to talk about my personal life."

Nora eyes opened wide with shock surprised to find out he had a child who was just a couple years older then her but then she remembered he was much older then her and a daimyo so know doubt he had childern. "My biological Father was a fishermen....but he was also a Protestant...while my mother was from a good Christen family..." Oda brought his gaze back to her in confusion.

Nora took a deep breath"Protestants are...looked" down" in England...I'm sure you heard the horror stories..." she brought her gaze to her hands" My grandfather...my mother's father...was a very cruel and violent man...who abused his wife and childern greatly...and he hated protestants with passion...so you could imange how his reaction was when one asked to marry his daughter" Nora brought her solemn eyes to look at him.

"Or that she was pregnant with his child...making him to beat his daughter brutally to get the"spawn" out if her" Nora said depressingly and Oda eyes widen at this.

A lone tear fell down her eye"My father killed him...to save me and mother's life....and took her to the coast because that were his livelihood was...but only to die 8 months later at sea...he never even got the chance to hold me let alone look at me.." she went on.

" It destroyed my mother...she called it the curse of the woman in her family... My great grandmother who loved someone else who was then forced to marry someone she didn't love, my grandmother marrying a abusive husband and then herself losing the first man she ever loved...when she met my stepfather she was reluctant but he never gave up...he was stubborn, bold, and never gave up..." Nora started to laugh softly "and could also be care free...some of the many traits you have too my Lord" She said as she wiped her face" Believe it or not he was actually a four soilder for your father..."

" But even though he was retired from the army he was stilled killed in the crossfire of war...my mother once again blamed the so called curse...she listed another man she loved...she slowly began to waste away...until she finally died....""Nora could feel silently tears run down her eyes.

"Me, my brother, my grandmother, and some villagers mourned for her...but what most didn't know was that I wasn't sad but I was angry...I didn't know how she could give up and leave us...why didn't she think about who she was leaving behind...didn't she know we lost him too...that we still needed her...speacily Naoki who was so so young..." Nora voice nearly broke.

" Most thought it was strange that didn't mourn...I did eventually...but not until 6 months later...I broke down in front of everyone...my grandmother then shouted to me"You stupid girl!it ok to cry for your mother! You don't need to be strong when your hurting too!"Nora laughed again as she kept trying to wipe her tears but they just kept coming out.

Oda this while time looked at her calmly while listening to her patiently and attentively "I'm sorry...I must look pretty weak...and pathetic..." She said as she laughed and wiped her face.

Nobunaga smiled bringing her closer to him "I would gladly meet your family if given the chance despite your grandmother, Nora I am tired, I'm almost 33 and my Empire has only expanded I must unify Japan because no one can, we've been in a constant cycle a hundreds years ago, I want the war to stop but I will endure no matter what" Nobunaga closed his eyes trailing her stomach.

Nora noticed him look at her stomach but went back the matter at hand"I want the war to stop too my Lord...its been going on for so long and hasn't been and progress with both sides losing so much...I'm so tired off it..." She said as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"I want our children to be safe, once the Matsudara, Azai, Takeda, than the Nanbu bow to my knees Japan will be at peace" he whispered.

Childern? Nora then remembered that the Lord didn't use protection last night"My Lord...am I?..." Nora asked.

"No in my Oni form I can't impregnate you but I want to ask you if you want to" he asked.

Nora looked at him surprised but quickly nodded" I told you my Lord....I've always wanted childern..." She said softly. Oda smirked at this as he picked her up and brought her into the Spring with him.

Nora let a gasp when she felt Oda trailed his lips and go down her neck, collar bone, and chest making arch her head back.   
  
  
  
  


Oda smirked against her skin as he positioned her over his member plunge gently in due her not being fully healed, Nora wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrusted into her and held her close to him. She moaned everytime he entered her making her bounce up that caused light splashes in the water.

Little did they know some one was standing near the entrance of the cave listening and peeking, glaring at them with hateful eyes.

Oda began to kiss her passionately with one hand in her hair and the he then began to suck the side of her neck causing her to moan out sweetly.

"Speak to me in English" he groaned.

"M-more"Nora moaned out English" please give me more..." she continued to moan in English.

Hideyoshi could feel himself becoming hard watching and hearing Nora, he started to stroke himself.

Oda turned Nora around and made her lay at the edge of the spring as he started to take her from behind. She moaned louder from the new sensation of the position making her grip the edge and a rock near by.

Hideyoshi took another glace at Nora and then started to pull out his member.

Nobunaga brought her into a passionate kiss continuing to thrust into her.

Hideyoshi then began to stroke his now bare member ever so as he leaned against the wall.

Nora broke the kiss as she let a another moan" I-it feels good..." She moaned in english between the thrusts.Nora moaned loudly as Oda started to move faster and gripped one her bouncing breast in his hand.

Hideyoshi bit his finger pumping faster hearing and seeing Nora's soft wet skin slap wonderfully in his ears and eyes as he bit back every chance from ever moaning to not let them know he's here.

Oda let out grunts and moans as he thrusted fast into her with his free hand gripping firmy on the soft flesh of her hip.

He then pulled her away from the ledge but not to rough by her arm and brought her back to be squished against his chest with one hand holding her chin to bring her face close to him. "P-please give me more...." Nora moaned. She could then feet his hand travel down to her vaginal making her gasp as he tweaked and slightly pinch her bud.

Nora held Oda arm as she arched her head against his chest letting her moaned echo in the cave. The blonde could she was about to climax"M-my Lord I'm close " she said speaking Japanese again.

Oda then let out a load moan as he released inside her as he held her, Nora had her release right after him making her cry out as well.

Hideyoshi bit down hard hearing Nora cry out causing to release.

Both her and Oda panted hard, Nora relaxed against his chest while Oda brought head to rest on her shoulder while his cheek rubbed against her skin.

Hideyoshi panted as slide down from the wall of the cave then exiting away stealthy as he can.


	5. A Talk About Family

Nora sat while leaning against the entrance of her room wearing a white kimono with her hair down that faced the koi pond in the gardens. It had been a couple of days since her brutal attack but lucky she had survived thanks to the spring Oda brought her which turned out had healing properties so she was healing at a faster rate but still sore and somewhat weak.

Her memories of her attack were fuzzy and every time she tried to remember who the perpetrator was it always come to blank like something was putting a block on it. Oda told her it was the assassin of the clan that was the enemy's of his, The Matsudaira clan but the blonde wasn't so sure if that was true but during the time they lived in it seemed everyone was becoming an enemy of everyone.

" Are you feeling well?" A familiar voice twirling the umbrella called Nora.

The blonde turned to see her good friend Okuni walking over to her making her smile" A bit sore...but I'll live" she told her softly.

Nora then brought her gaze down to the wooden porch, she said she was fine but in reality, she was still quite shaken about her the incident...she remembered the pain and the fear she felt.

Nora then brought her gaze back to the other girl who now sitting next to her" How have you been ?" she asked her changing the subject.

Besides the attack, another thing has been lingering on Nora's mind for the last couple days and that was that the Demon Lord wanted to ask Emperor to make her his wife and Lady Oda of the Oda clan, not only that but also he wanted her to give him children. It was then the blonde saw just how deeply he felt for her, she saw his vulnerable side and when he told her about his parents and most importantly his son.

"Will you be ready to have this burden placed on yourself? To Become a Daimyo's wife and progress his bloodline" Okuni spoke seriously staring at Nora hardening her gaze.

Nora's eyes widened that Okuni knew about this information, making her close her eyes and sighed deeply. She couldn't really surprised to do how informative her friend was and no doubt the others in the Oda clan will soon find out as well.

" I do admit I do have concerns Okuni..." Her eyes trailed to the koi pond she favored" But I believe if I do I might be able to calm his madness...I honestly do believe he does want what's best for his country but  
the path he has chosen is cloaked in darkness and ruthless brutality" Nora said softly.

Okuni nodded understanding what she was explaining "I won't lie, Nora, I can't support him any longer. Soon I'll be leaving for Izumo to finish a few duties that need me" she twirled her umbrella with a glint in her eye.

Nora nodded back to her" I understand...and I do t blame you..." Nora said quietly as she closed her eyes softly feeling tears run down the" Oh my God Okuni...I think...I think I've fallen in love with the devil..." Nora held back a sob with her hand as she bent over and lowered herself slowly to her knees.

" I-I know what he is...and see what's he done...but I love him..." she sobbed quietly" I don't know why...but I do..." she cried softly as her hands gripped her kimono tightly.

"Than if you do love him be his equal, be the opposite of what he convinces him to be human and if he does take over Japan be the ruling Empress that the peasants want and show them not to be frightened by you or your retainer's" Okuni stood up taking Nora's hand squeezing it tight "You are stronger than you realize you just haven't found it yet" she smiled at the blonde woman.

Nora slowly smiled at this but then it quickly faded away when she thought about her attack" But not strong enough to fight off assassin apparently..." the blonde said depressingly.

"That's because you didn't suspect it to happen assassins can do that, assassin's are people who kill quietly this one was sloppy because he could've slit your throat and leave, but no he or she wanted to make you as a message to the Oda clan" she turned around.

"Nora you can't let one mistake take you apart you have to learn from it and remember your experiences it's how you survive and how you learn" Okuni glanced behind her smiling one more time leaving Nora inside the garden humming to herself.

Nora took what Okuni said to heart and walked around the garden deep in her thoughts but soon spotted Hideyoshi and this time he was a golden monkey again.

Nora became concerned at this and went over to the tree he was hanging out in " Why are you in this form?" she asked him.

"For not polishing the sandals enough" he mumbled turning his head away in shame, his tail twitches in anxiety "I'm not good enough" he spoke.

Nora frowned hard at this " That's not true" she told him sternly as she moved to the other side of the tree to look at him" I swear Nobunaga acts like a child most times" Nora grumbled in irritation.

" You are good enough Hideyoshi...probably one the most capable of Nobunaga soldiers" Nora reassured him.

Nora gaze then softened a bit" I haven't seen you since I got attacked a couple of days ago...why haven't you come to see me?" she asked softly.

He glanced at her beautiful face for a moment before returning to his previous staring at the branch "I was sent to hunt down the assassin that attacked you by then the bastard had vanished, my Lord sent me to Ieyasu Tokugawa to seek his aid than Kenshin Uesugi for aid were planning an army to invade the Matsudaira clan" he explained, "And mostly..." He looked at his hand "I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me thinking I failed to save you in time from the monster who almost killed you" his voice almost broke.

Nora looked at him sadly at this " Hideyoshi...that wasn't your fault..." she tried to convince him as she got closer to the tree.

Nora tried to climb up to the branch he was on but soon hissed in pain and planted her self back down in the grass having forgotten she was still recovering making Hideyoshi concerned.

He jumped down picking her up gently in his arms "please be careful Nora I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already have" he spoke in concern of her health.

Nora looked at Hideyoshi and smiled at him " I forgot how cute you monkey form was Hideyoshi" she said as she stroked his head.

He hooted softly his tail twitched in excitement "Stop that Nora I get too excited" he blushed in embarrassment.

Nora just laughed warmly at this " alright alright" the blonde said as she laughed. The monkey man then proceeded to carry the young girl back inside the palace.

During the hallway walk, they spotted a familiar man that use to live in Yoshimoto's palace"Ieyasu Tokugawa?" Nora questioned seeing the man leaning against the wall.

The older man looked at Nora and then towards Hideyoshi in his monkey form.

"Don't look surprised girl yes I joined Nobunaga, it was the only way I can live after he crushed the Imagawa forces?" he said staring at the girl as if he was staring through her soul Hideyoshi gulped nervously hooting nervously.

Nora felt a little uncomfortable under his gaze and turned his eyes away from him as he tried to read her. Hideyoshi wasn't wrong the man had a calculated gaze that can make you nervous it's no wonder he was ranked as commander from Yoshimoto because of his tactics and skills.

" It's just I'm surprised you didn't join one Oda's enemies my Lord" Nora told him simply.

Ieyasu closed his eyes for a second before opening them "I'm no recluse or paranoid like the Matsudaira of the Azai or even the Ikko Ikki I want peace to be the one goal to end this 600 war I want foreigners to be welcome to this land not shunned or executed" he spoke firmly.

Nora was stunned at Ieyasu told her, due to her only had heard this same wish from one other person which was Oda" I agree entirely Lord Tokugawa...this senseless bloodshed needs to stop" She said with her green eyes showing determination.

A ghost of a smile crept on his face "I knew there was something good about you."

Nora was surprised at this statement but then smiled at the older man" And I knew Hideyoshi was right about you being a good man" she told him.

Just then the Lord of Honnoji himself appeared behind the renowned strategist.

"Welcome Tanuki" he chuckled.

Ieyasu groaned when Oda called him this, Nora raised an eyebrow remembering that Yoshimoto called him this as well.

" Nobunaga your not a boy anymore could you please not call me that," Ieyasu said in expiration as he turned around to look at him.

"And your barely older than me Tanuki the meeting is happening soon and my retainer's need your advice" he smirked.

Ieyasu rubbed his eyes" It seems my services are not needed these days" The older man said as he walked past Oda.

" Tanuki?.," Nora said out loud in confusion.

Hideyoshi tried to keep his chuckling in.

Oda then brought his gaze towards Nora" It's his spirit animal and at times he reminds me of one like how I see Hideyoshi as the monkey" Oda stared at Hideyoshi.

" I see," Nora said as she watched Ieyasu walk away" Now it makes sense why Yoshimoto called him that back then."

Nora's gaze then became solemn when she turned it back to the Demon Lord " I need to talk to you..." she said softly.

Hideyoshi put Nora down so she could walk over to his look at The blonde with deep affection as she walked over to him she stopped when she was close enough to him allowing him to run his hand through her blonde locks.

"Is there something you wish to ask of me?" he asked.

" yes...it's about the "important events" that are going to come up," Nora told him quietly.

Oda figured out what she talking about right away, he knew they would have to talk more about the marriage and figured she had questions of her own.

"What's on your mind love?" He spoke in English as he led her to walk down the hall with him.

Nora sighed deeply" When will you have to go to see Emporer No-Gaara about the marriage request?..." Nora turned her head to look at him with eyes of concern" I'm worried about how he will react when you say you want to make a foreigner Lady of the Oda clan... And how your mother will react.."Nora said quietly.

Oda stopped walking at this so he could turn around face her"I will have my blessing to marry you even the Emperor himself cannot refuse what it can offer to this land, I don't care what my mother thinks she'll come eventually though she will bite her tongue" he said.

Nora raised an eyebrow at this " You make it sound like your mother is very" opinionated" Nora put it lightly.

"We haven't spoken when my father passed" he spoke.

Nora's gaze turned solemn" Let me guess...she didn't agree how you wanted to rule the clan..." Nora said softly.

"That and she didn't like how I wanted to break away from tradition that was how I killed my brother" he looked solemn reminding the death of his older brother.

Nora's eyes widened in shock at this" I-I didn't know you had a brother..."Nora said quietly" Not even your sister mentioned him.."The blonde trod carefully for what she asked the Demon next" Did you...Did you hate your brother?..." she asked quietly.

"Oichi was very young, she was a baby when I killed him" he closed his eyes "I never hated him...he wanted to keep our father's tradition alive and he sought out to make himself the heir of the Oda clan to drive us in the dust like the other clans have, so I had no choice but to kill him and take over as the heir of my clan" he explained thoroughly.

Nora looked at him sadly at this, she could tell killing his brother was the hardest thing he ever did.

" I'm also concerned about your son...we are going to get married...and most likely have children soon...I don't..." She took a breath trying " I don't want him to be left out or neglected and I know you want him to part your life as well..." Nora told him.

Nora knew he cared deeply for his son even though it seemed they were estranged, she saw it in Oda's eyes the day he told her about him.

" Your son...what's his name?" She asked him softly.

" Katsunaga..." he told her quietly.

"I would like to meet him...and your mother," Nora told him softly with a smile.

Oda laughed lightly at this " You going to regret wanting to meet my mother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go guys sorry haven't updated in a while been really busy I want to thank Marianofcintra for helping me especially with the historical facts she's awesome ^^ check her fantasy story Of Orc's and Men :) I hoped you enjoyed the chapter


	6. Good-byes, Tragedy, and Loss

It had been two weeks since her attempt assassination and Nora wounds were almost completely healed, word spread around fast about Nobunaga planning to ask Emperor No- Gaara for permission to make the young girl his main Wife and most wherein a uproar due to the fact she's foreigner with no noble status what so ever, she had especially been getting hateful stares from Ranmaru and feeling a cold chill even when he would walk past her. Yes, she was used to him being against her being Nobunaga's concubine but it had gotten worse now.

Nora was wearing much different than her usual clothing today, she was wearing pants and a short yukata while standing in a calm stance as she posed her katana, Mitsuhide stood on the opposite side with his own katana wait for her to make her move.

"Ready," the long-haired man asked raising his sword defensively.

The blonde took a deep calming breath as she closed her eyes then nodding. She then opened her eyes quickly when brought the katana to her side flipped it around and charged at the man swiftly.

Mitsuhide ducked rearing his leg to her side"Never leave your side exposed" he stated.

Nora winched and sounds around to strike him below with the handle of her katana surprising him a little.

He grabbed her hand pulling her up "If you gonna kill a man you must fight him as his opponent, not his next victim" he nodded.

"There are many ways to kill a man" Nora pointed out" you would be surprised by what women know of men's weak spots," she said as she flattens her hand to strike him in the throat and then kneed him in his privates. An old trick her mother taught her when she was dealing with handsy drunks when she was a barmaid.

"Impressive" Mitsuhide spoke "But a man knows to kill a woman easy when she's exposed, remember this lesson well" he bowed.

She nodded at this and bowed in return, when she stood straight up again she caught a glimpse of Ranmaru staring hard at her on the roof of the palace. He sneered jumping on the other roof, Nora frowned and sighed deeply at this, frankly she was getting tired of his attitude making her march over to where he was and gestured for him sternly for him to come down. She swore he acted no better then Naoki when he was throwing a fit.

She almost fell forward to be bumped by Katsuie; He stared"Be careful where you're going" he spoke low.

" I'm sorry " Nora apologized curtly as she regains her composer as quickly and went in her way, not wanting to be near the man alone for very long.

"I heard Nobunaga's sister is coming back" he smiled "It'll be fun when the real fun starts at Azai and the Matsudaira."

She spun around to face the man when he mentioned the two clans" What's happening with the Azai and Matsudaira?" She asked with great dread.

"I've heard the 2 clans have started hiring the Ikko Ikki to help fight again Lord Nobunaga those warrior monks have always been a pain" he sneered mentioning the monks.

Nora frowned at this" Azai is Nobunaga's brother-in-law why would you plan to attack him? I'm not surprised about Matsudara but From what I've seen they get along fine, and Azai knows his wife loves her brother dearly" she asked.

"It's the blood ties and honor girl" he growled, "Azai chose the Matsudaira because he knew them longer than the Oda just you wait beautiful, the Lord will have Nagamasa's head on a pike."

Nora covered her mouth horrified she quickly turned away from Katsuie and hurried down the garden, wanting to be anywhere but there at that moment. It all made sense Oda bringing his sister and her children to his palace for a _visit_ so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire of when he killed and destroyed everyone and everything in the Azai clan...Nora could feel tears run down her eyes knowing this was all her fault that kind woman would soon lose her husband and her small daughters would lose their father. Not being able to run anymore she stumbled and held onto a tree as she cried softly not even thinking about soreness her body was feeling from not being completely recovered yet.

"Something's on your mind Nora-Chan?" Hideyoshi spoke behind her.

"Judging by your stature your about wreak in sorrow Nora Chan" Okuni spoke twirling her umbrella.

" It's my fault..." Nora said in broken voice quietly" it's my fault that the Azai is going to die" She said as she lowered her knees to the dirt but still holding the tree" Oichi will lose her husband and her daughters will lose their Father" she cried silently.

"Azai knew what he was doing, he believes that he's caring for his family and sacrificing himself in the process, this was not you're doing Nora it's his," Okuni said.

"Even if he's putting himself first before his family, he's siding with the enemy that tried to kill you Nora" Hideyoshi reasoned.

"But still...Oichi..." Nora said quietly as she brought her to tear-stained face up to look at them.

"Oichi will know in due time, for now, this is a celebration of her return she can't know what's happening" Hideyoshi explained.

"Except once she knows Katsuie will make his move and marry her, Oichi is a mother of 2 girls she'll have to take care of them when they're Father will never come back" Okuni spoke twirling her umbrella.

Nora scoffed and wiped her eyes at the mention of Katsuie" The brute can't wait for Azai to die and I would never trust that..._man_" she spat with disgust" with children let alone let him 10 feet near them I don't know how Nobunaga can" Nora said.

"Katsuie is one of Nobunaga's trusted comrades as much as I hate to admit it It seems the safest choice Oichi leaves with him and Nobunaga will believe in whatever he says" Okuni sighed.

"It's not like that Okuni you know that even you too Nora-chan but it can wait Nobunaga needs to plan on how to intercept the Matsudara" Hideyoshi retorted.

Nora held her head as she got up" I think I've had enough of outside... I'll go back to my chambers" Nora said hoarsely as she walked slowly.

"Come with me" Okuni spoke grabbing her hand"I need to tell you something that only you and I know" she added.

Nora became concerned at this" What's wrong?" She asked.

"Meet me down by the river" Okuni spoke walking towards the gardens "I have a boat arranged" she simply said.

Nora stopped at this to look at her seriously" Okuni...what are you trying to say?" She asked.

"Meet me at the river" she simply said again.

"I'll leave you alone" Hideyoshi simply spoke, "this is between you and her."

Nora could only sigh deeply a nod in reluctance agreement" Alright...I will" Nora said as her eyes wondered " But first I have to deal with something," Nora said seriously as she had found her target which was Ranmaru who was on the other side of the palace, He filing his nails making them look decent.

Okuni looked towards who she was looking at and nodded in understanding before leaving for her destination. Nora walked over to where Ranmaru was sitting and doing his nails, her arms crossed while keeping a stern gaze on him.

"I see you're still sticking around a foreigner, shame you didn't go back to England that would've been wiser," he said coyly.

Nora frowned at this" I don't think I could ever adjust there...this has been my home for 14 years and all I've ever known" She pointed out to him before sighing deeply" and you know even if I wanted to he would never allow me to leave.." she told him softly.

"It doesn't matter your very presence insults what we Ninja and Samurai stand for the very idea disgusts me of the foreign presence" he spat the stone floor wiping his mouth.

Nora frowned at him" No I think it's more than that Ranmaru" she said as she walked over closer to him" Your mood has been fouler since Lord Nobunaga announced that he wanted me to be his main wife."

"Oh, you think your so clever now that you got to be his whore to do everything that suits his needs!" He half yelled getting up from his turning around to glare at her.

Nora remained calm having been called worst most her life by other Japanese" I love him..." she told him bluntly"I don't know why but I do" she told him seriously"I love him so much it would shatter my heart if I ever did leave him..."

"You think that after everything he had done including killing your grandmother and the fact that he murdered his sibling and his first wife!?" He huffed"Your pathetic if you think he'll stick by you for good."

Nora flinched slightly at the mention of her grandmother and his first wife" And you act like a child" she said as walked over closer to him" I swear if I did know any better It would sound like your jeal-

Nora cut herself off when she realized she said the truth" That's it isn't it?..." She said quietly in shock" You're in love with him" she said in a near whisper.

Ranmaru blushed to grit his teeth "So what if I am!! Everything was fine until you showed up I served him far longer than you have" his face scrunched in anger.

Nora's face turned bright red at this, yes she had heard of Lord's, Lady's, and samurai taking and having sex with lovers of the same gender but she never actually met a homosexual before...she was deeply disgusted in her religion and where she was from that was sure... anyone caught doing such acts would be executed...but despite her religion and where she was from Nora didn't look down on it, she might not understand it but she didn't look down on Ranmaru.

" I don't look down on you..." She told him softly" You can't control who you love..."

"Rgh! Your so annoying" he jumped high landing softly on the rooftop"If you care about your religion doesn't fall in line like the other cattle" he huffed.

Nora looked at him and with soft eyes at this" I do care about my mother's religion Ranmaru...it in the ways I still stay connected to her, but there's a difference in believing in your belief's and using your faith as an excuse to mask you hate and prejudice" she told him plainly.

"I'll see you when the meeting is finished" he gritted jumping towards the other rooftops.

Nora shook her head at him" He really is a child" she then chuckled a little" Can see what attracted Nobunaga to him he's cute when he flustered" she commented to herself as she walked towards river trying to process the new information about Ranmaru and Nobunaga or wonder if their relationship will continue even after she and him marry...Nora's eyes grew sad knowing most Lord's had many wives and concubines if she even considered Ranmaru as that and he most likely has or brings in more but she could not help but feel a sense of heartache at this making her clutch her chest. She soon spotted the other woman's umbrella making her come over to her.

Okuni sat peacefully inside the boat awaiting Nora's arrival to enjoy the ride they'll be in"I trust you'll feel better for a boat ride" she smiled.

Nora shook off her sadness and smile at her friend at this and nodded" It been a while since I've been on a boat though."

"Don't worry just row the boat the river will sail us safe while we talk" Okuni assured.

Nora nodded as she began to row" You know my birth father was a fisherman....but sadly I never got to meet him" Nora said softly.

"I know, he talks about you often" Okuni giggled

Nora paused her rowing at this" H-e he talks to you?" Nora asked quietly in shock.

"He lies in Izumo but not resting..the dead still has a hard time in trying to move on...his biggest regret was not seeing your birth...We can't always bring the dead back to life there's a reason the dead must rest" she explained.

Nora covered her mouth at this as she felt herself tear up at this, she also wondered what her birth father was like of course her mother would tell her about him often but it wasn't the same...but she knew he how much loved her just from her mother telling her about he killed her violent and abusive grandfather just to protect unborn Nora from him and how he mother said he would kiss her mother's pregnant belly and talk to her always.

"Izumo has become very challenging at this rate" she sighed twirling the umbrella.

Nodded in agreement at this" I know this very well...it's the reason my mother died...she couldn't bring herself to keep on living after not only losing my father but my stepfather as well..." Nora closed her eyes sadly" she lost 2 men she loved and she was too drowned in her grief to notice her children still needed her..." Nora said as she put her hand in the water.

Nora also agreed about the spirits being restless" Yes I think Hino-Enma being in a largely populated area is proof of the restlessness...she mostly lure in targets to isolated dark areas..."

"Nora I know you heard me talk about Izumo but look at me and tell me what do you see?" Okuni asked, their boat rowed smoothly through the quiet waters.

Nora looked around closely when she really paid attention is when she noticed glowing soft orbs" I haven't seen them in a while," the blonde said softly as she brought her hand out to touch one.

"Nora you didn't answer my question, what am I?" Okuni asked a second time noticing the soft glowing orbs called to her.

She opened her palm letting the orb dance in her fingertips "Oh you poor boy you tried your best into saving your family" she cooed softly"Alright Izumo is where you'll rest" Okuni giggled lifting the orb into the air.

Nora turned to look at Okuni and this time really looked at her" Your...your not human are you Okuni?" Nora asked carefully.

Okuni smiled "I may look human but I'm not."

Another landed softly on her fingertips whispering "It's not your fault, I'm sure your son fought valiantly, no he's still alive your bloodline is still alive" she cooed softly lifting the soul up "Rest in Izumo."

The orbs danced around in the air, the laughter of children could be heard as small orbs danced, a couple danced around Nora and rubbed against her cheek fondly before floating off, Nora laughed warmly.

"I'm a guardian of sorts a guide to the dead" Okuni explained as the Orbs flew around them.

Nora's eyes opened in realization when she remembered old stories her grandmother told her" Okuni? Are you Shinigami?" She asked surprised.

Okuni smiled "Shinigami are God's of death, I'm the ferryman or the good spirit I guide these wandering souls if they choose to come to me" she grinned holding one soul in her hand.

"Shinigami reside in the Darkness Izumo is not part of the darkness" Okuni explained.

Nora heard the sounds of what appeared to be a baby crying she could see it was a pure white orb, the blonde gently guided it to her chest with her hands" You poor thing...you died before you mother could even glance at you" she said as she held the baby spirit close to her" You'll see your mama again someday" she whispered to it" just know she loves you and will never forget you" Nora told the orb.

"This little girl died from a fall breaking her neck, I promise sweetheart where your going is peaceful a place where you can rest in peace" she soothed the soul allowing it to roam in the sky.

" My grandmother use to tell me horror stories about Shinigami..." Nora said as she brought the baby to float in the sky" she said it was placed where those who died with so much rage that they couldn't let go of... wondering in the endless abyss..."

Nora chuckled" She mostly told me scary stories like those to get me to behave."

"It's a realm of nothingness, you can never move on that's how you become a Shinigami" Okuni explained

"I'm sure she means well, she has talked a bit about you before resting," Okuni said.

Nora nodded" Yes my grandmother act strict and sour most times but was deep down was very caring and kind...she taught me how to control my ability..." Nora said fondly.

" Is that what happened with Hino-Enma?" Nora asked nervously " Jorogumo told me she was once human," she asked.

"She indeed was once human but this happened 1000 years ago around the year of 666..."

"Were getting close to the Kappa's territory just be careful they are harmless but it doesn't mean they're incapable of killing" she finished twirling her umbrella.

Nora lit up at mention of the kappa" Kappa actually always been quite friendly with me even more so with my brother who used to play with them, my grandmother said they are attracted to our aura's" Nora said as she looked into the water and started chuckle" once Naoki brought a bunch of them home you could only imagine the look on my parent's and grandmother's faces too see the kitchen cover in kappa haha" she laughed warmly"They love cucumbers" Nora said with a smile.

"and Kappa pass gas, look up women's skirts, blow the water out of their beaks" Okuni giggled.

Nora rolled her eyes as she laughed" Now you sound like Hideyoshi hahaha" Nora said as she looked at Kappa staring at them curiously.

"Except the monkey himself makes the monkey noises" Okuni pointed out.

Nora expression then turned grave thinking of the demon vampire" I feel she isn't done with me yet" Nora said grimly" This is the second time I bested her... she's not the type to give up" Nora said as she watched more Kappa pop their heads out the water.

"Of course not," Okuni said.

Another orb came up to Nora and she brought it into her hands" I see your husband died in the war and you died from smallpox and then your child later from starvation" Nora said sadly before giving the orb a small smile" Go to your daughter and husband... they are waiting for you" she said as she gestured the orb to float up.

"Nora you seem to have a knack for the spirit's my offer still stands if you wish to go to Izumo with me" Okuni offered.

Nora's face became solemn" Okuni...is it true...is the woman in my family cursed...like my mother said," Nora said depressingly" cause everyone seems to die around us.."

"No, it's emotions of the dead stirring because of Oni and the restless noise"Okuni then gasped softly looking towards her left "Nora-chan the kappa are close" she whispered.

Nora blinked in surprise at this she slowly turned her head to see a couple hanging on the boat.

A few of their webbed hands clung to the boat edge "Hellooo girls~" the first one croaked.

"You're all alone out here?" The second gurgled some spit.

"You two got fantastic tits tucked nicely in those robes" the 3rd croaked.

Nora turned bright red when they said their comments" Hello..how are you," Nora asked politely.

"How do you do" another kappa spoke leaping onto the boat.

"You like cucumbers?" Another cocked his head to the side.

"Why are you out here pretty ladies?" The first one croaked.

"Do you like these panties I took" one had a lisp spoke showing the wet pantaloons.

"Do you like music ladies?" The 2nd Kappa questioned.

Nora and Okuni heads where getting scrambled by all the question but Nora managed to catch some of them and smiled at the kappa" Yes I like cucumbers I used to grow some, my friend and I thought it would be a good idea for a boat ride" she said as she gestured to Okuni but soon Nora turn full-body red at the sight of the underwear" um yes they're lovely" when the other mention music Nora became normal again" Yes we do very much " she said as she nodded.

Okuni giggled attempting to keep her mouth closed but failed"You like partying?" The Kappa with a deep voice said.

This kappa looked much larger then the others both girls could easily guess he was the Alpha" Oh my.." Nora said amazed having never seen this large of a Kappa before.

"We need more girls at the party" a female Kappa rose up from the water.

Okuni looked at him closely "Oh my your Royal Highness Lord Kappa good to see you what's this party this time" she smiled kindly.

Nora leaned over to Okuni " Do the kappa in this area have a lot of parties? " She asked her friend curiously" the ones in my home town mostly just play with the children or eat out of the gardens"A couple of the kappa were now climbing into the boat rocking it a bit"whoa!" Nora said caught off guard.

"Each Kappa is different it usually depends on the ones you meet" Okuni explained, a few got on board taking seats.

The couple snuggled up to Okuni and Nora" Your Highness look at this girl her hair is like the sun" One said in awe as he touches Nora's hair.

" She foreigner! Interesting!" Another said.

"It's always good for Lady Okuni to come with us," the lisp one said  
"They're both so pretty" the first one croaked.

" Oh!Oh! Can we bring the golden one too!" One shouted excitedly.

" So what kind of party are you having?" Nora asked not really used to positive attention due to only receiving negative for most of her life.

"We're doing a barbecue, with music and meat on the fire and songs" the lisp one croaked.

"We all pitch in to make a bonfire" the 2nd Kappa spoke.

" Well, I'm fine with " Nora turned her gaze towards her friend" How about you Okuni?" She asked her.

"I definitely believe this will be an honor to celebrate and enjoy the festivities of a Kappa kingdom" Okuni spoke.

The Alpha Kappa slammed his hands together "Boys escort the ladies to the Party and no drowning or eating! Or suffer from the regal bow!" He growled diving into the water.

The kappa gulped and nodded quickly in understanding as she got out the water and began to push the boat and swim in the direction of the party. They pushed the boat for a couple of minutes until finally, they arrived to show was a bonfire on a patch of land and a bunch of Kappa singing, dancing, flirting, drinking, or eating.

All their attention quickly turned to the women when their boat emerged closer.

" Hey look woman!" one shouted with excitement

"Girls" one croaked

"Women!?" Another chimed in.

"Girls!!" One shouted

All the kappa rushed over to the edge or swam in the water to get closer just to take a glance at the two women.

"Don't move Nora let the king do the rest" Okuni spoke gently. The king rose from the water letting out a roar.  
"THESE WOMEN WILL NOT BE TOUCHED OR FUCKED BY ANY OF YOU DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!" the king hollered to them dead serious.

They saluted "We hear you great and honorable King!" They said in unison scrambling back to the bonfire.

Okuni and Nora then helped out the rowboat by the king once they arrived on land, there were a still few lusting eyes of a kappa on them causing Kyuubi to manifest and growl warningly at them.

" Kyuubi behaves," Nora said sternly.

Okuni twirled her umbrella.

Kyuubi look at Nora and then the kappa before letting out a huff and disappearing, it wasn't long before tensions died down and everyone began to party again. Everyone was having such a good time, of drinking dancing and laughter, it been a long time since Nora laughed so much. The 2 women didn't notice they had lost track of time until it was too late.

Nora looked at the horizon to see the setting sun making her smile drop instantly, her eyes widened" Oh no Okuni! It's sundown!" she said as she sat up quickly from the log she was sitting on.

"Than it's time I let you know" she sighed getting up.

"I'm leaving," she said sadly.

Sadness instantly filled the blonde at this" S-So soon.." Nora weakly, the thought her very good friend leaving making her have a gaping hole in her heart.

Okuni led Nora back into the rowboat not before both girls said goodbye to the kappa who all enthusiastically waved goodbye back as they drifted away in the boat.

"Izumo calls for me..."

Nora looked at the floating orbs going to sly above at this then nodding in understanding" I see..." She said as turned her gaze back Okuni" I'll miss you " Nora said with a sad smile, the rowboat was silent with only the noise of the spirits gentle voices and sound of nature could be heard.

Nora brought her gaze towards the sky" Trouble...is going on up their... isn't it?" Nora asked Okuni softly as she brought her gaze back to them.

"The Oni are swarming the lands I must go home to guide more spirit's of the dead" Okuni answered twirling her umbrella.

Nora nodded at this " Yes...I've been seeing them more frequently than before " the blonde said grimly, even though she was under Oda protection now it didn't mean she didn't catch glimpse of them lingering near the Demon Lord's territory.

"Nora you realize I might not ever see you again?"You can see spirits and kill demons are you sure you don't want me to take you to Izumo" she cocked her head.

"I can take away the pain and guide to rest"She extended her arm"all you have to do is take my hand."

Nora looked at her hand and then turned her head to look behind at the palace slowly, long ago she wouldn't have hesitated to take up her friend's offer knowing that Naoki would be taken care of and because she mostly thought she didn't have a purpose.

" I can't leave Okuni..." She said quietly as she brought her gaze back to her" Even though I want to see my mother...my stepfather... My grandmother and....m-my birth father again...and even though I will miss you so much... She could feel tears fall down her eyes" I can't bring myself to leave him..."

Okuni retracted her hand bringing it to her small pouch digging into her contents.

"I understand if you don't want to go but I cannot leave you empty-handed" she took out a jaded and gold charm out her pouch.

  
Nora looked down at in curiosity" A charm?" She asked.

"This Omamori belongs to the first Emperor of Japan who saved his people from the Oni that nearly drove them from Extinction."

"This charm was used to detect Oni and tortured souls keep it" she pulled Nora's hand placing it into her palm.

Nora's green eyes widen in surprise as she traced the symbols" thank you" Nora said as the boat hit the palace dock.

"Think of me when you use it for protection" she smiled hugging her gently"When you decide to visit the Kappa kingdom be sure to party with them again" she giggled releasing her.

Nora hugged her back and nodded back before slowly moving back and laughing at what her friend said" I'll be sure" she said as she whipped her eyes.

" I'll miss you, my friend," Nora said sadly.

Nora got up from the boat as it departed she stood by the dock watching Okuni slowly shrink from a distance" and I you" she whispered twirling her umbrella as the gentle waves of the river took her.

It wasn't long before the dark-haired girl vanished from sight, Nora held the charm close as she walked back to the Honnoji main grounds sadly and slowly she didn't really notice that guards scattering around looking for her.

"Nora!" Lady No's voice rung.

No's voice cut the blonde out her thoughts, The older woman grabbed her shoulders "you were gone for almost 12 hours what happened to you??"You made me, Oda, and Hideyoshi worried sick!" She half-yelled.

The older woman then paused when she saw the younger girl's tear-stained face.

" I'm sorry...I lost track of time" she said quietly.

"Oh," No hugged close to her chest "Come now we'll have some tea after you talk to Lord Nobunaga."

Nora only nodded as she felt No gently drag her away the guards began to hollered of their arrival as they made their way into the palace.

**\------**

When they reached Oda's main office Nora could see a mixture of relief, anger, and concern on the demon Lord's face. Nora just silently walked over to the middle of the room and bowed"I'm sorry I worried you my Lord" she apologized softly.

He slapped her by the back of his hand then shoving her close to his chest. Nora wasn't really surprised by the slap she honestly expected but was taken back by the embrace mostly because he was showing his affection in front of others unless she welcomed it as she leaned into his chest.

" I'm sorry..." Apologized again quietly as she felt a couple of tears go down her eyes.

"Go to your room we'll talk later" he spoke in English that made lady No confused.

" You have been practicing," Nora said in English as No guided her away out his office and back to her Chambers, the blonde noticed that her clothes for the celebration tonight already picked out for her.

" Okuni left..." Nora said bluntly as she went over to touch her clothes laid out in front of her" I don't think she will come back" Nora said sadly.

It was then a new person came into her room making both women turn around and see who it was.

  
She eyed the two with a calm demeanor, She grabbed the clothes set for Okuni wrapping them in her hands.

Nora while curious who this woman was let her take the clothes knowing they wouldn't be used" Good evening..." Nora replied softly.

She responded with a nod "Lord Ieyasu and Lord Nobunaga are expecting you" she spoke turning away exiting the door.

It was then Nora was led to bathing away the day's dirt and sweat then began to change into the dress provided for her and put some her hairpin back by a couple of pins dangling blue clear flower pin and pale blue kimono with white lotuses when she was dry.

  
When she was done Lady No did her makeup since Okuni was no longer there and then led the young girl into the room of where Oda and Ieyasu where Nora entered the room somberly as she held the omamori tightly next to her person as she walked over and bowed to the " My Lords.." she said politely.

Nobunaga brought her close to his side sipping saki with content, the older man ran his hand through her long hair which Nora discovered by now was one his favorite things to do" I'm surprised your sister isn't here" Nora replied softly.

Nora could sense he had many questions about her whereabouts today. She clutched her knees tightly" I know you angry and most definitely was worried about me especially after what happened and with recent events, it went on a boat ride with Okuni and lost track of time" Nora explained calmly.

"Ever since what happened to you I want nothing more than the Matsudara to be erased nothing more than a story" he spoke in his language.

"And I understand your anger I do...and but..." She shut her eyes tightly" But Azai...." she struggled to say as she took a deep breath" he's your sister's husband...your niece's father..." She replied quietly.

"I DON'T CARE!!!" He roared pounding the table in rage.

She brought her hand to cover her eyes" I know who he's allied with but...I can't stop thinking who's going to be most affected..." His voice nearly cracked.

"He made his choice, he knew what he was doing and he chose to abandon my sister and her daughter's over to the Matsudaira!!?"

"I explained what they had done and showed the dagger as proof..he didn't believe me" Nobunaga huffed in anger.

Nora tear-filled green eyes widen at this" Does...does Oichi know what happened?" Nora asked.

"Nobunaga!!" Oichi screamed  
Running straight up to her brother.

Nora was caught off guard by this but gave the siblings their space do they could have their moment together.

Oda looked up to see his sister Oichi's tear struck face, she slapped him across the face "You bastard I knew you would do this sooner or later your gonna murder my husband you swore to never harm him but you lied!"

"Even before my wedding, I knew you didn't like him! You wouldn't even give thought but killing mother warned me you would do this again after father left us, you killed our brother for power you heartless bastard!" She shouted pounding onto his chest.

Nora's eyes widen when Oda's sister said this" Oichi he's your brother...he loves you...if you want to hate or blame someone pick me it's my fault" Nora cried softly to her.

Nobunaga turned his head to Katsuie Shibata "Shibata take my sister to her Chambers she's lost it and needs time for recovery" Katsuie nodded eagerly gently taking Oichi in his arms who continued to sob "That thing is not my brother! my brother died the moment our father died!" She wailed while holding onto the burly man" keep that Oni away from my daughters!" her voice echoed the hallways"keep that thing away from me!!" Her voice echoed.

Nora couldn't help herself and began to sob as well, bringing the charm tighter to her chest"Even before you begin your attack, while your plans are ripening like grapes, the Lord will cut off your new growth with pruning shears, He will snip off and discard your spreading branches." Nora began to say quotes from the Bible as a way of comfort.

"She's in shock I apologize for the scene she caused," Nobunaga said to everyone in his table, Everyone nodded respectively, Hideyoshi gingerly took Nora by her hands.

"A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace...." she could feel her speech became stuttered and with her being lost in her own sorrow.

"We'll give Oichi time and healing a mother should focus on her children" Hideyoshi gulped.

"E-Even though I walk through the darkest valley, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me" her voice nearly broke as she recited.

"Nora look at me" Hideyoshi spoke cupping her face to look at him"I'm here your friend and always your friend," he said softly.

Nora held his hand on her face and shook her head" No..No you will leave too... everyone around me dies...I'm a curse" she cried.

Hideyoshi pulled her close to him "It just happens Nora, we all die eventually there's no curse holding you in place it's the circumstance that played out think about it you've been here for a while with me, Okuni and Mitsuhide and we didn't die" he assured.

" Never said it happens all at once...it slowly plays out," She said with a near whisper, Nora then tried to stand up" I need to go talk to her s-she needs to know the truth," she told Hideyoshi quietly as she tried to stand.

"No Oichi is in shock she needs to focus on her kids please Nora let it go" Hideyoshi spoke grabbing her arm" And yet we're still here stop believing in curses Nora," he said.

Nora sat back down in reluctance at this but it did little to console sorrow she shared with Oichi...she kept her head lowered as she sat straight staring at the charm Okuni gave her as Oda and the others went on with eating and drinking.

"She shouldn't hate you my Lord...she should hate me," Nora told Oda in a broken voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go another chapter :D so many things happened, Okuni's departure, Azai death planned, and the sorrow of both Oichi and Nora. Sorry I took so long to update but I'm back now ^^ I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me she's awesome :D well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter


	7. Lingering Fear and Wondering Samurai

Nora brought a thin stick to to burn the incense sticks in front of the shrine in front of her before bringing her hands close to her chest to pray deeply....it had been a couple days since Ida declared war on the Matsurada... couple days Oichi and her daughter's would there husband and father....and it was because all her fault....so she believed...she hadn't spoken to the demon Lord since then...he had been so busy...and frankly she didn't think she be composed enough to face him.

She cried softly as she traced the kanji of her grandmother's name on the shrine.

" Do you miss grandmother?..." Naoki asked softly kneeling besides her.

Jurogumo had been busy looking for new men lately so she couldn't watch him for now...the innocent boy had now clue of the everything that had happened so far.

" Yes...but...I'm sad about other things as well..." She replied quietly.

Naoki himself turned to the shrine and began to pray himself...the little boy knew his sister had been very sad lately...their lives had after all had been thrown into the ones of the Daimyo after all...it wouldn't be peaceful...he prayed his grandmother was at peace and I would become better for his sister.

The wind is silent....

The blonde could feel the breeze move her hair out her face as she she slowly sat up from the shrine and took her brothers hand" Let's go Naoki..." She said quietly as they walked away from it... she wished her grandmother was here...she wish she could her and firgure out what was right....she was beginning to have so much doubt.

She loved Nobunaga....she tried to deny that in the past but it's was greatly true but....she didn't know what kind of life she would lead.

A small Shamisen was playing behind the paper doors the strum of strings plucked with gentle fingers. The little boy paused when he heard this, looking towards the direction it was playing. Nora turned to look at him but before she could ask what was it the little boy let go of her hand and ran towards the music.

Nora got out her gloom and chased after him in a panic" Naoki!" She called.

It wasn't long before the blonde heard the melody as well...it was pretty but also sad...it really stuck her heart.

"Are you alright?"Naoki asked softly to a older Japanese woman as Nora got closer she could see that it was Oichi in a white a traditional dress and robe, the older woman turned her attention away from the shamisen playing and gazed upon the half blood boy.

" Your song is pretty" the little boy said to Mitsuhide who was playing the Japanese guitar.

Nora made Naoki bow his head and she bowed herself" My Lady I'm sorry he didn't mean to be rude."

Oichi bowed but never spoke.

Nora brought her head back up slowly but was too afraid to look at the older woman as she got up to walk away, Mitsuhide himself was playing the guitar slowly.

"Are you alright?" He asked Nora, The long haired man drummed the shamisen playing gentle music the air was still and no wind blew.

The blonde shook her head lightly" No...no I'm not..." She said softly as the wind blew her lose hair out the way revealing her tears stained face and dark rings around her eyes.

"You need rest Nora-chan I can't teach you if your losing sleep" he said with concern, placing the instrument against the wall he inspected her face tracing fingers carefully.

" How can I...." Nora said as she completely broke down, Mitsuhide had to hold her up just to keep her crashing down to the grass.

The blonde brought her hands to her face" They're going to die ...a whole clan no...two clans are going to die because of me..." She cried.

Anxiety grew in Naoki not understanding the despair his sister was in but could feel it.

"It's not your fault this is the cause of Political gain it always has been everyone had been played like this or have played others before" he reassured.

" I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Oichi..." The blonde cried.

Would this how her life be for now on...people betraying and killing each other for power....how would those close to her be safe...how would her future childern be safe...would she always have to look over her shoulder.

"You didn't choose this Nagamasa and Nobunaga did" he said "Do you think Oichi will hold it against you?" He questioned.

" Who wouldn't "she said wiping her face" I already know most blame the foreigner tainting the Oda bloodline" She said. She hadn't been death or blind....she could see some if this territory and even in the castle look at her with contempt or blame....

"Do I blame you a foreigner who knows our culture for marrying the Daimyo no I don't" Akechi said releasing her hands "I blame Nobunaga for my daughter's downfall."

Nora closed her eyes sadly at this....one the most horrible things that Oda had done... cursing a innocent young girl....it was one of the things that made her sick to her stomach and she had to bury deep due in order for her to live with him.

"Nora did you have a dream? Of a man who has black armor" Akechi asked.

Nora blinked as she went into deep thought" Yes...on and off over the years....it use to frighten me when I was younger...I thought it was a Oni trying to devour me..."She would often woke screaming crying g for her mother, her grandmother or her step father.

"Has it repeat every often?" He asked again for the details.

" If your talking about since I became a concubine...yes " She said as she gently turned away from him. She thought she would eventually get over her childhood fear yet it had come back to haunt her...

"I had a vision last night of that same Dark samurai he wanted to invade your room" Mitsuhide said.

Nora's blood litterly drained from her face at this as she held her kimono tightly" W-Why now?I've only seen him in my dreams before, my grandmother always told me he couldn't reach-

The blonde froze at this....of course....he couldn't reach her before because her grandmother's protection but now she was gone....he could do as he pleased....

"I believe this is your first test" he pulled a scroll from his sleeve offering it to the woman "Drive the spirit away..."

"Put him to sleep... drive him away or kill the ghost" he added.

"Conquer your childhood fear" Mitsuhide said

Nora shakly took the scroll from his hand...first Hino-Enma and now the black samurai....it's like her childhood demons where coming back in hordes. She slowly opened it and looked it over as she noticed the that dusk was would be over soon...having lost in her world she had no idea how her day went by so fast...and soon her terror would come.

"No this is your test I can't intervene even if your on the brink of death" he said in a serious tone"he awaits in the forest restless and filled with grieving rage" Mitsuhide said.

Naoki came over to his sister and gripped her kimono tightly causing her to look down and gaze upon his worried eyes" Nee-chan....what are you going to do?" he asked.

She lowered down and gave him weak smile" Don't worry...I'll come back... I'll make sure you will be safe" she said running a hand through his hair before gesturing him to dit on the patio" Wait here...." She said quietly before turning.

She slowly and reluctantly entered the dark dense forest on the edge of Honnoji place while gripping the scroll tight to herself. She tried to keep her breath steady as she felt her heart pound hard looking around fir her recurring nightmare.

The Kodachi we're out playing their small flutes dancing cheerfully, The sun was setting allowing the green sprites to be more awake and active.   
Cidcada's we're chirping...The leaves rustled...

Nora made her way over to sit on a rock and wait...wait for the sun to disappear completely...wait for the dark samurai to come....come for her....

The ground shook slightly as the sun left, Darkness took over night has begun. Nora gulped as she took a deep breath and held the scroll even tighter. Small wisps of shadow moved around the trees, She closed her eyes tightly as she shook hard... afaird what she may gaze upon.

"Haaannaaaa" the gravelled voice spoke through the trees"My wife..where have you been?" The voice spoke it sounded hurt and betrayed.

She flinched slightly at the voice...before she had never heard him speak...he always tried to speak but words never came out his open mouth. She slowly opened her eyes so she look at him, she deeply confused on him calling her wife.

" Who are you?...." She asked very quietly.

"Have you come to see me again" he said his armored hand was the first to be seen from the trees. His entire figure appeared in Black armor wearing an Oni mask covering his face, a katana was placed on his waist. 

"You do not remember me? I named our children Hana" he groaned.

Nora realized that this man did not know he was dead...she met many spirits like him in the past...many who attracted to her...her grandmother said it was her was beautiful and bright.

" where are they" she tried to play Aline for his sake.

"I love you still don't leave me again." He said

"I left them in the hovel I've been outside guarding this place waiting for you."

Nora realized this man mind has been tormented for so many years. She slowly got up and went over to walk over to him" Then let's go see them...take me to see the childern" she said as she tried not to shake as she stroked his masked face like wife would do as she stared him tenderly.

His dark fingers attempted to press on her shoulder to feel her " It's alright" she told him softly" It's alright..." She said softly.

His long armored arms then began to wrap themselves slowly around her wanting to feel the warmth of her soul. She saw white flashes as she explored deep in his soul...A memory flash of him and his wife in a small hut with their 2 childern, a daughter and son...another flash of him kissing her...another memory switched to being attacked and molested by his father yelling insults and mocking him.....The other a message from the emperor to face the war...another blood stains and his katana...The next one showed his wife and 2 Children butchered by bandits...Another of him Killin them making them scream...The last one of him committing Seppeku.

Nora let out a huge gasp as she covered her mouth in horror...tears of fell down her eyes as she they shook from the horror that this poor man suffered in his life...she brought her gaze up to look at him. 

He released his grasp"You are not my wife who are you!?" He grieved.

Nora looked at him sadly as she shook her head" No...but I want to help you...I will help you find her..." She told him.

"Y-you want to trick me! Use me like how my parents did to me!" He yelled  
"I will kill you" he pulled out his katana.

"Why did you trick me into thinking you were my wife!" He yelled.

" You been following me since I was 6..." She told him simply" do you remember?"

" You miss you wife very much don't you?..." She askef softly" I know what your feeling...very well...I miss my mother very much...you probably remember her coming into my room as child...after you frightened me...but I don't believe that was your intention..." She told him as she treaded forward carefully.

"You" he pointed his katana"She..I... thought you were our daughter she...was the same age before" he grip on the katana faltered.

" Before she was brutally taken from you" Nora said as she gently put her hand in his making him lower the katana to the crowd" ...you childern miss greatly...I know this because I miss parents greatly...don't let them wait for you any longer..." she told him as she looked up at his towering figure.

" You have suffered so much in life but you where a good man...you didn't deserve any of it..." She said touching his mask.

He flinched a little from her touch" go to Izumo samurai..." She gestured to the flying orbs floating" they're waiting for you...you can finally be with them again...you can rest..." She reassured him.

He Black armor shredded away as robes draped around him the orbs shifted becoming his family"Thank you" he smiled crying.

"Now we can be whole again" the wife said holding her children close and holding her husband's hand "And we can finally rest in peace" the kids giggled, they then shifted into floating orbs flying in the sky.

Nora nodded as she backed away and tears joy fell her eyes as she watched the man and his family go to the after life. Something that she saw as monster in childhood had proved to be nothing more then a spirit of a man deeply lost. She had confronted her fear...Nora held her hand to her chest as she walked out of the dense trees.

Nora walked back to Honnoji property to see Naoki had fallen asleep on the porch waiting for Nora to come back. Chattering could be heard inside the palace.

"My poor Naoki...I'm sorry to worry you" she whispered as she picked him up and cradled the little boy in her arms, it was then she heard the house inside" I wonder what's happening..." She remarked quietly as she entered inside slowly.

She heard the noise coming from somewhere but couldn't pun point the actual destination yet...she found strange while the castle was making noise yet seemed quiet at the same time. It also seemed to be empty due the fact she hadn't found a single person around, Til she made her way to the kitchen to find Hisahide brewing in a tea kettle.

He smiled "Good evening Nora-chan".

" Hello..." She replied quietly as she made her way into the kitchen, she hadn't seen Nobunaga friend since her assassination attempt which was still very fuzzy for her...it seemed the man had changed while not in appearance but in spirit...

"Come sit down with me and we can discuss things" he said grasping the kettle escorting her to his room.

Nora flinched subconsciously at this...she didn't know why but it scared her slightly being alone with him...yes she did think he was strange in the first meeting but he had never done anything to her...had he? Nora adjusted her grip on her brother who was sagging and followed him slowly.

"How about you bring him to bed while I set up our trays" he suggested.

Nora looked at Naoki and nodded at this as she went went into her room and placed and tucked him in her futon...she was a little concerned that Oda would come in and find and might what he might do but she was more concerned about him being near Hisanide them anything at the moment.

Nora moved some hair out his face and kissed his forehead before reluctantly making her way down the hall and towards the room the older man was staying. Nora breathed deeply before sliding the door and entering the room.

He set two bowls of noodles with herbs vegetables and a slice of egg on the side with 2 cups of green earthy tea that had a rich aroma.

" Thank you for the meal" she said softly holding her hands together as she bought herself to sit on her knees at the table.

"Your welcome" he nodded sitting on his knees "You know I don't believe I've had a guest for a very long time" he questioned.

" I'm surprised the castle is so...quiet..." She putted" where is everyone?" She asked.

" Yes..." The man said before taking a sip of hos tea"I wonder as well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go :D! Another chapter where get to see a bit more about Nora, she deals with so much nit only with prejudice but with the lingering spirits that become attach to her not to mention her inner turmoil and doubt along with upcoming war with the Daimyos she will have to face a lot, i like to thank my good friend MarianofCintra1308 for helping me she's awesome :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok here's my new story im just test it out to see if ppl like it and if they do I will continue :) well i hope you liked it im so nervous lol I would like to thank my good friend Marian of Cintra for helping me write this story :D


End file.
